de Succubus y otras Criaturas
by Havok777
Summary: Lenya, una succubus, se ha criado entre humanos, y ha jurado protegerlos. La llamada de un antiguo compañero que dice tener problemas de fantasmas en casa; la lleva a Beacon Hills después de su ultimo caso. Justo la noche que termina su trabajo se ve envuelta en una pelea con una bestia en el cementerio. Es aquí donde conoce a Isaac Lahey. Desarrollo de la relación lenta.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Lenya?

Hola chicos espero les guste lo que he hecho aquí, aunque debo confesar que ya tiene mucho que no escribo, posiblemente vaya colgando algunos trabajos viejos una vez que los haya revisado, es la primera vez que publico aquí. Así que sin mas disfruten, dejen sugerencias, opiniones etc. son bienvenidos.

Basado a partir de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf y debo advertir que los crossovers con supernatural quizás sean ligeros ya veremos que tal van las cosas. Mayormente uso cosas de su universo como algunas situaciones y criaturas por el momento. Principalmente Isaac/ofc y muy probablemente menores relaciones con otros personajes debido a la naturaleza del OC.

para mas looks de Len: 2013/01/07/katerina-my-it-girl/

Descargo de responsabilidad, por si no es obvio... teen wolf, supernatural y una que otra referencia a lost girl, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, los cuales son fabulosos... a veces xD

Lenya significa León en ruso, pese a que es un nombre masculino a ella le encanta.

Lenya. Eureka, Nevada

BIIP BIIP BIIP

"mmm... calla cosa infernal... ya... ya estoy despierta" decía malhumorada, sabía que tenía que irme pronto para evitar que me cobraran extra en el motel.

Usualmente no pagaba por mis hospedajes y comidas, una de las muchas ventajas de ser una succubus, pero se preguntarán precisamente que tiene eso que ver. Pues bien, con un solo toque podía "hechizar" a cualquiera, a diferencia de la creencia popular no solo afectaba a los hombres, también mujeres y una que otra bestia. Sin embargo, cuando tenía una buena racha en los bares con las apuestas o en algún caso (no es que cobrara, pero algunas personas a veces ofrecían el pago como agradecimiento, otras... Simplemente eran idiotas que merecían que les cobrara) pagaba como cualquier ciudadano decente. Esta era una de esas veces.

El caso para el que me llamaron esta vez había sido relativamente fácil, apenas y podría llamarse cacería, más bien investigación y toneladas de paciencia tanto para tratar con la criatura como con los habitantes. El pequeño oasis en el medio de las montañas con apenas mil habitantes, (ya saben, uno de esos pueblos mineros antiguos). Se había hecho de un nuevo inquilino o mas bien el regreso de uno viejo.

Kobold, ese era el nombre del pequeño diablillo, las descripciones de algunos de los habitantes no ayudaron de mucho, debido a que existe al parecer una lista considerable sobre criaturas con este mismo comportamiento. Al haber nacido en Rusia crecimos con un muy rico folklore, entre ellos un ser llamado Domovói, por suerte esa fue la clave para resolver el misterio de todas las travesuras que pasaban en el pueblo.

-Hace 2 días-

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...

"Lenya" Conteste mientras me preparaba para salir a la carretera. Ya veríamos a donde me llevaba esta vez.

"h-hola...? Alguien me paso tu numero, dijo que podías hacerte cargo de cosas... paranormales?" dijo la voz un poco nerviosa, pero al punto.

"¿quién fue ese alguien?" dije un poco desconfiada, no me malinterpreten sabia cuidarme en caso de que fuera una trampa, pero no quería gastar energías en un viaje demasiado lejos solo por nada.

"amm... Mallory?" dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea aun nervioso, parecía joven también.

"okay, dime de que se trata y donde, así podre decirte cuanto tardare en llegar" dije de manera amable, así el pobre no tendría un ataque antes de darme la ubicación.

"pues han ocurrido una serie de infortunios a muchos de los habitantes, todos estamos de acuerdo en llamarlas travesuras, mala suerte ese tipo de cosas. Te llamo desde Eureka, Nevada. ¿Crees poder lograrlo?" dijo algo inseguro.

"veamos... Nevada, Nevada..." dije poniéndolo en altavoz para entrar al GPS. Sabía que estaba cerca ya que me encontraba en Utah, pero no sabía que tanto, puse las coordenadas y por suerte para el chico estaba a solo unas horas. "ajá! De cinco a seis horas, estas de suerte cariño, aun no he salido de Salt Lake City"

"oh! Qu-que bien, entonces... amm... ¿crees que podríamos vernos en el Urban Cowboy? Es un bar, sobre la calle principal."

"si claro, allí estaré...?" dije prolongando la última palabra.

"oh que tonto! Mi nombre es Jake, Jake Miller, todos me conocen así que no tendrás muchos problemas"

"okay, nos vemos en unas horas Jake" colgando y saliendo de la habitación para meter todo en el auto, aww mi viejo y confiable Chevrolet Spark 2010, el pobre ya se veía algo fastidiado, con su pintura verde lima ya muy maltrecha, pero sin duda era un buen guerrero. Era una lastima que este negocio no perdonara, pronto tendría que dejarlo abandonado en algún lugar y tomar otro, pero que se le iba a hacer todo en esta vida se acaba, suspire mientras echaba a andar el motor.

Después de tres horas en la carretera, decidí parar en lo que posiblemente seria la ultima gasolinera en el camino y comprar lo básico para el resto del viaje, la verdad el destino no era muy lejos a comparación de otras ocasiones. El problema, lo desolado que estaba, vamos el pueblo era un oasis. Solo esperaba que fuese algo realmente interesante lo que ahí me esperaba.  
Llegue sin incidentes a mi destino, tal y como me dijo Jake, no había porque perderse el bar estaba sobre la calle principal y para ser un pueblo en el medio de la nada era muy agradable. Entre al bar que debo de decir tenia buena pinta, e inmediatamente me acerque a la barra para pedir por el paradero de Jake.

"lenya...?" dijo alguien de aspecto agradable pero nervioso. Rubio, pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, delgado, de unos 20-23 años, acercándose a mi derecha, al parecer Jake ya había llegado y tomado una mesa a la entrada del bar.

"hey! Jake cierto?" dije estirando mi brazo para saludarlo. A lo cual inmediatamente estrecho.

"si, vamos te presentare con algunas personas, ellos han sido algunos de los afectados." Menciono mientras llegábamos a una mesa con cuatro personas más.

"Él es mi abuelo Paxton dueño del Sundown Lodge, Jorge del Casino, Sussy del Pony Express Deli y Monic administradora de medio tiempo del museo." Nombrándolos a todos mientras ellos asentían y saludaban, parecían algo nerviosos, así que solo me limite a sonreírles.

"okay... entonces tengo entendido que su problema es algo reciente, y que se trata más que nada de "travesuras" en sus negocios y que ustedes son solo algunos. ¿Qué hay de sus hogares, pasa algo en ellos también?" cuestione mientras tomaba asiento.

"si también en nuestros hogares pasa lo mismo, aunque a diferencia de nuestros negocios donde el dinero cambia de lugar o incluso se pierde, solo se ensucian los pisos, ventanas o paredes y objetos caen o son escondidos en lugares de lo más extraños, quizás sean fantasmas!" comento Sussye con una pizca de miedo.  
Incluso si no pudiese olerlo, su rostro era como un libro abierto.

"jeje tranquila Suss, los fantasmas no suelen tener ese tipo de comportamiento, esto es más bien infantil" dije mientras fruncía el ceño analizando mentalmente las criaturas que conocía con ese tipo de características.

"creo que podría ser alguna clase de duende, tendré que investigar más" para cuando alce la vista cuatro pares de ojos me miraban como si acabara de decir que el vil ladrón del pueblo era nada más y nada menos que el viejo Santa.

Afortunadamente Jake solo me miraba con cara inquisitiva, estaba claro quien seria mi Robin en esta misión. No es que fuera a ponerlo en peligro, pero si me daría mas detalles y el tour por el pueblo sin ningún juicio.

"señorita, temo preguntar cuantos años tiene, parece muy joven para dedicarse a este tipo de... negocio" y ahí estaba, el juicio del que les hable, una chica mas, hipnotizada con lo oculto, vagando por ahí dando palos de ciego solo por estar a la moda.

"abuelo!" Jake protesto ante lo que parecía un claro insulto, por suerte; a mí no me molestaba, solo era otro reto que aceptar, así es la vida, no vale la pena vivir en la amargura, además dejaba mi rabia extrema para momentos realmente importantes, siendo una succubus debes aprender a mantener tus emociones en control, la vida de los que te rodean depende de ello.

"descuida Jake, siempre pasa esto, es por ello que la mayoría de los cazadores deja al mínimo el contacto con los habitantes, solo nos basamos en artículos de periódico o de los rumores locales, nos deshacemos de lo que les aqueja sin que se den cuenta. No existimos, oh bendita ignorancia la de ustedes los mortales." dije esto último casi canturreando, en parte fue algo burlón, pero había algo de verdad, envidiaba el que no supieran que hay ahí afuera. Incluso si yo misma era una de las que acechaba.

"respondiendo a su pregunta señor Paxton" dije regresando la mirada al hombre mas viejo "puede que solo tenga 20 años, pero soy completamente capaz." Respondí con tono tajante y aun así con una sonrisa en los labios. En verdad que tratar con la gente es desgastante, ahora entiendo por que Dean y Sam tienden a ser como los unicornios. Se sabe de ellos, nadie los ve.

"y bien, podemos comenzar Jake?" dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, dando por terminada la reunión, una lastima por que la comida se veía realmente apetecible, pero prefería terminar rápido con esto. Quizás para la cena, me convencí a mí misma.

"qu-quien yo?... amm si, si claro, adelante" dijo mientras me dejaba pasar para liderar el camino.  
"un gusto conocerlos a todos" me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza a mitad de camino, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

"entonces..." dijo Jake aun nervioso, no se si era yo, o este chico realmente era un manojo de nervios. Nahh de seguro era yo, digo ni siquiera quince minutos en el pueblo y ya casi había estrangulado a su abuelo. "deberíamos ver a otras personas afectadas o quieres que llevemos tus cosas al Lodge?"

"¿llevarlas?"

"emm si, disculpa. Es que pensé, que, ya que había sido yo uno de los que pedimos tu ayuda, lo menos que podía hacer seria darte hospedaje y además..." dijo balbuceando un poco

"hey tranquilo, está bien, respira, no voy a morderte... eso espero" dije esto ultimo en un susurro, por que en verdad esperaba que no. Verán nosotras las succubus somos criaturas puramente sexuales, nos alimentábamos de las energías y a veces sangre de los humanos, por ello siempre éramos confundidas con los vampiros. Sin embargo; a diferencia de ellos, la sangre no es indispensable para subsistir; solo nos fortalece, tampoco somos cadáveres vivientes y si señores, podemos tener descendencia y una lista mas de cosas raras, eso es lo que éramos.

Vi como Jake comenzaba a tranquilizarse, así que aproveché para preguntarle un poco sobre la historia del pueblo, todo esto mientras nos metíamos a mi auto y avanzábamos la única cuadra de distancia entre el bar y el Lodge. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Jake para dejar bien estacionado el auto. Una vez hecho bajamos, tomando conmigo solamente mi mochila de lona, a lo cual Jake me miro algo raro.

"¿Qué?" dije regresando a ver la mochila en mi mano y entonces entendiendo. "oh! Si, esto es todo, el negocio no permite ser una persona muy apegada a las cosas materiales, siempre moviéndonos." Pareciendo convencido solo se limito a asentir y me entrego un juego de llaves. No solo me estaba dando un fácil acceso a mi auto si no también una habitación en la planta bajo justo en frente de este.

"gracias Jake" dije comenzando a abrir la puerta, una vez dentro lo invité a pasar "vamos entra mi buen Robin tu serás pieza clave en este caso"

"¿yo?" Dijo con una mirada totalmente incrédula o quizás era una mirada de: _enserio esta chica esta loca_, bueno al menos ya no estaba tan nervioso después de decirle que era Robin.

Saque mi portátil de la mochila, así como de mi diario, era una regla tacita entre los cazadores que debíamos documentar como se nos fuera posible todas las criaturas con las que íbamos tratando a lo largo de nuestros viajes, eso nos aseguraba un registro confiable a futuras consultas, así como también podríamos compartir la información con algún otro cazador si este lo precisaba.

Jake seguía contándome sobre el pueblo, las actividades inusuales; las cuales comenzaron justo cuando la ocupación de vacaciones comenzaba a bajar, no es que fuera mucha. el pueblo era un vestigio de la fiebre del oro de hace 100 años y mientras nombraba todos estos detalles, estaba cada vez mas segura de que podría ser alguna clase de duende.

"¿entonces que piensas... aun crees que podría ser un duende?" dijo expectante Jake

"si, aun lo creo, lo malo es que existen una variedad inmensa de ellos, desde los que habitan cuevas, minas, cerca de lagos, bosques, climas tropicales, incluso desiertos. ¿Cuál es la mina más cercana? es muy posible que sea de esos"

"a unos cinco minutos de aquí se encuentra un acceso abandonado, perteneciente a las primeras exploraciones que se hicieron, aunque existen otros tantos"

"es muy posible que este en esa, a los duendes les gusta jugar con los humanos, así que no creo que este muy lejos del pueblo."

"una pregunta, ¿si lo encuentras, si es que hablamos de uno, vas a matarlo?"

"eso depende del tipo de duende que sea Jake, digamos que esos duendes lindos y tiernos que la gente tiene como decoración en sus jardines y ha visto en blanca nieves, también tienen primos muy malvados. Si bien comienzan con travesuras puede que las interacciones se vayan agravando"

"entiendo... ¿quieres que vayamos ahora, o será mejor dejarlo para mañana temprano?"

"no hay tiempo como el ahora mi joven Robin, además quiero intentar algo, y solo sirve si es hecho en la noche puesto que los resultados son visibles en la mañana, ponte tus mayas Wonder boy y andando!" dije tomando mi diario y las llaves de mi coche.

"amm... soy dos años mayor que tú sabes... y al menos pensé que sería, no lo sé, la versión ya emancipada de Robin, que tal si lo dejamos en Nightwing huh?" Decía mientras cerraba la habitación y me seguía al auto.

"¿y arriesgarme a que corras por las colinas a formar un nuevo equipo de jóvenes pubertos? No señor, mejor ve y consígueme algo de pan y leche" dije riendo por lo friki que comenzábamos a sonar.

"¿si tienes hambre no seria mejor conseguir algo más substancioso?" dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada pero inmediatamente controlándose, me miraba revolver algunas cosas en la cajuela.

"no es para mí, es para el duende usualmente se debe dejar algún tipo de ofrenda para hacer las paces con estos seres." Aun de espaldas a Jake, empaquetando unas cuantas galletas que sobraron de mi viaje hasta aquí, algunos cuchillos, latas de pintura, bolsas de sal, frascos con agua bendita y una mini cámara espía que usaba para este tipo de casos. Por último, tome una pequeña bolsa de piel que contenía varios collares de protección, tome uno para Jake y cargue mi escopeta con cartuchos de sal.

Para cuando cerraba la cajuela oí pasos, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que era Jake casi corriendo con las cosas que le pedí.

"Pero mírate, ni siquiera te escuche irte, eres el mejor Robin que he tenido" le dije mientras me entregaba lo que seria la ofrenda. "toma, esto es para ti, procura no perderlo no sabemos con que podríamos toparnos"

"okay, pero... que es esto?" dijo mientras lo colgaba a su cuello y lo inspeccionaba.

"es un collar de protección, evita que los demonios u otros entes te posean o susurren maldades en tus inocentes orejitas"

Esto solo lo hizo reírse, pero pude notar que comenzaba a mirarlo con apreciación y no con incredulidad, este chico se adaptaba rápido, paso de ser un manojo de nervios a alguien en verdad muy útil y comprensivo. Algo muy raro entre la gente de pueblo, que por lo regular era muy cerrada y era difícil que salieran de ese estado.

"bien, ya que soy yo el que conoce el camino y además es un terraplén será mejor que vayamos en mi camioneta"

"perfecto, lidera el camino Nightwing, querido" el solo se limitó a reírse triunfalmente mientras yo lo seguía a su vehículo.

Como dato extra: Los datos usados son totalmente reales, lugares, distancias y esas cosas, así como criaturas tomadas también del folklore, y alguna que otra referencia a comics o cultura popular que pueda colarse.

El tono de teléfono de Lenya es Bodies-Drowning Pool. Si, ella gusta del Rock, Metal y uno que otro gusto culpable xD.


	2. Capítulo 2: Kobold

Capítulo 2: Kobold

Llegamos muy rápido a pesar de que nos mantuvimos en un silencio muy cómodo, Jake era de carácter muy apacible, y para ser tan solo un humano muy normal, era raro, cualquier otra persona estaría exigiendo respuestas, bombardeándome con preguntas de lo mas comunes. El solo se limitaba a observar, analizaba la poca información que se le daba y simplemente rodaba con eso y formulaba preguntas que realmente debían ser hechas.

Una vez acomodada la ofrenda, procure dejar de la manera mas discreta posible la cámara, por si la criatura nos observaba no sospechara, al menos no antes de que pudiese conseguir una imagen clara o parcial de ella. No importaba si la cámara era destruida, tenía conexión directa con mi portátil y el móvil, así que podría verla en tiempo real si es que teníamos suerte.

"entonces el pan y la leche deben ser dejados solo por la noche como una ofrenda?" preguntaba Jake mientras ahora era yo la que manejaba su camioneta de regreso al pueblo.

"también puede ser durante el atardecer, aunque nosotros la dejamos un poco antes igual puede funcionar, a los duendes no les gusta ser ignorados por ello hacen ese tipo de berrinche, pero como te dije no todos son agradables, solo nos queda esperar" con una mano saque mi diario de la mochila de lona y se lo pase a Jake

"mira esto" ofrecí, por lo regular no dejaba que cualquiera con una vida civil viera este tipo de cosas, pero Jake pese a tener una naturaleza algo curiosa no parecía de los que fueran a contárselo a todo el mundo o enloquecer, quizás vaya a tener una que otra pesadilla, pero ya se le pasara. Con esa actitud seria un buen cazador, imposible, mejor déjalo ser feliz pero ahora un poco menos ignorante de lo que por ahí ronda.

"vaya, esto es realmente increíble, ¿en verdad te has enfrentado a todas estas criaturas?!" dijo mientras seguía hojeando el contenido del diario.

"bueno no todas, por ejemplo, las paginas de esquina verde: las he visto, si tienen además de verde color azul: quiere decir que son inofensivas, los de esquina naranja: no los he conocido aún; mencionados en leyendas, folklore o lo que han contado otros cazadores, el color rojo: marca que son peligrosos o muy difíciles de matar"

"genial, muy detallado y clasificados en un orden muy útil, ahora veo por qué Mallory te recomendó"

"oh cierto, como fue que conociste a Mallory" dije ahora muy intrigada, Mallory es una cazadora en sus treintas, caza codo a codo con su esposo, bastante buenos en lo que hacen, me pareció raro que no fuesen ellos los que acudieran a este caso.

"la conocí a ella y a su esposo hace un año, se hospedaron en el Lodge, justo cuando expandimos algunas áreas de la estructura para nuevas habitaciones y parte del estacionamiento. Al parecer alteramos la última morada de un viejo residente del pueblo, sip, teníamos un fantasma, afortunadamente ellos acababan de llegar para una segunda luna de miel o algo así y nos ayudaron, al momento de que dejaran el pueblo nos dieron sus números por si alguna vez volvíamos a tener ese tipo de problemas."

"oh ya veo, bueno solo a Mallory se le ocurre tener una luna de miel en el medio de la nada en un pueblo casi fantasma" si yo era rara, esa mujer lo era más, digo a quien se le ocurre tanto romanticismo (noten el sarcasmo).

"si bueno, dijo algo acerca del aire libre, lo apacible y remoto, y algo sobre que era muy poco probable que fuese atractivo para los demonios"

"si, eso lo explica todo, aun así, es raro que no tomase el caso ella, hey no es que me queje, encontré un muy buen Robin aquí" dije sonriéndole.

"pensé que ya había progresado al rango de Nightwing hace un rato. En fin, ella dijo y citó, _que estaba al otro lado del charco_, no preguntes, no especifico. Pero dijo que podía recomendarme a alguien capaz."

"y la muy zorra no me invito hmm..." dije teatralmente ofendida, seguro no era nada grande, pues ella tendía a invitarme si esto rebasaba sus límites. Jake solo limito a reírse por lo que dije. "en cuanto a lo de Nightwing ya veremos una vez que terminemos con este caso, así que aún no te quites las mayas Wonder Boy" llenando así la cabina de risas.

Jake había traído la cena desde el Urban Cowboy, cenamos juntos e investigamos un poco más, según pude recordar por las historias que contaba mi abuela existía una criatura llamada Domovói en nuestra natal Rusia, también estaban los brownies escoceses, eso me trajo una idea de que podría ser lo que habitaba en la mina, solo necesitaba la confirmación visual y así poder explicarles la situación a los demás, y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a solo tratar con el Chico Maravilla.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano para poder revisar las grabaciones de la cámara espía en mi portátil.

"aja! Así que eres un Kobold, jajaja increíble mi primer Kobold!" dije mientras miraba con entusiasmo a la pequeña figura de no más de cincuenta centímetros, humanoide, pero reptiliano, color rojizo, algo así como una mezcla de dragón. Inmediatamente marque el numero de Jake, para darle las noticias y ver si podíamos hacer algún tipo de contacto.

"hey, Jake, Jake, Jake, adivina... lotenemosesunKobold!, ohpordios mi primer Kobold!" decía muy emocionada, no crean que siempre me comporto como una novata en cada uno de los trabajos, solo pasan este tipo de cosas, cuando es la primera vez que veo a alguna criatura.

"respira Lenya, apenas puedo entenderte" contesto rápido, para alguien que sonaba totalmente perdido aun en sus sueños, comencé a oír mucho ruido al fondo "Oh por dios, ¿has visto que hora es Lenya?"

"si, son las 5:20 am, ya despierta solecito, ponte tus mayas y tratemos de hacer contacto"

"L-Len... nos despedimos para dormir casi a las 3:00 am todo para tener un poco mas de investigación de respaldo, ¿enserio?" dijo el pobre Jake mientras bostezaba.

"Sí anda, vamos mi pequeño chico en mayas, seguro aceptó la ofrenda en algún momento de esas dos horas" decía mientras me ponía las botas y buscaba mi suéter más cálido en mi mochila. Debido a la altura del lugar no importaba que temporada fuera, en este pueblo hacia frió siempre. Pero si eres de Rusia dirán, si bueno; solo viví ahí mis primeros cinco años.

"okay, okay, recuérdame no volverte a dar azúcar en tu café... o en ninguna otra cosa si voy a estar cerca"

Subimos a la camioneta de Jake mientras el veía la grabación yo manejaba a la mina, al haber aceptado la ofrenda, aseguramos una actitud pacifica para con nosotros en esta futura reunión. Según las leyendas e investigaciones que hicimos los Kobolds no son criaturas vengativas así que es por eso que no han sucedido cosas peores, ahora Jake también sabia esto, y pese a su mal humor por sus horas de sueño robadas, se notaba bastante emocionado también.

"es un poco espeluznante saber que esta criatura vive en el mismo mundo que tu y no solo en los cuentos o libros de fantasía."

"si, es verdad, pero así son las cosas, cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, resulta que hay todo un mundo ahí mismo frente a ti del que ni siquiera sabias."

Jake solo se limito a sonreír, y tomar mis palabras como algo a lo que él mismo ya había pensado, me devolvió mi móvil y bajamos de la camioneta, tomamos una vez mas mi mochila y las linternas.

"hola" dije una vez llegamos a la altura donde habíamos dejado la ofrenda, asegurándome de mantener a Jake detrás de mí todo el tiempo "como representante de los habitantes de este pueblo me gustaría una audiencia con el habitante de este lugar, espero mi ofrenda haya sido de tu agrado, formidable Kobold"

De pronto una voz vino de todas partes de la mina, sonaba lejana, como si solo estuviese en mi cabeza.

"já þessi tímar hafa breyst. (Sí que estos tiempos han cambiado)" dijo la pequeña lagartija sin siquiera mover su hocico, en lo que parecía islandés...?

"emm... mi islandés esta un poco oxidado, pero... Hvað meinarðu? (¿a qué te refieres?)"

"digo, que mandar a una succubus como representante, no es propio de los humanos. Por no decir que a los de tu especie ni siquiera les importa lo que pase con ellos." Dijo la criatura por fin saliendo a la vista, pude sentir el jadeo de sorpresa que Jake emitió, así como también el paso lejos de mi que dio al escuchar la respuesta del Kobold.

"A mi si me importan, no soy como mis ancestros, dedico mi vida a protegerlos del submundo al que pertenecemos" conteste de manera firme pero tranquila y entonces Jake paro sus agitadas respiraciones y muy posible huida.

"vuelvo a repetir. Sí que han cambiado los tiempos. Entonces, la ofrenda"

"directo a los negocios, me agradas. No estábamos muy seguros de que clase eras así que solo nos limitamos a traer regalos. ¿tienes un nombre y por qué hasta ahora si es que no eres nuevo por aquí?"

"mi nombre es Casey, y tienes razón llegue a estas tierras hace cientos de años atrás, en un barco lleno de hombres buscado un nuevo hogar, me encargaba de mantenerlos a salvo y hacer algunas de sus tareas mientras me dieran mi respectiva paga, ya sabes como funciona" yo solo me limite a asentir para que pudiera continuar.

"me volví muy apegado a uno de los viajeros, era muy honorable y eso me agradaba así que lo seguí en su travesía hasta las montañas y heme aquí, usando un poco de mi magia para elaborar oro y plata, cada vez venia más gente y recibía ofrendas aún mayores, como extra los mantenía a salvo de los derrumbes de estas minas, pronto la gente comenzó a sobre explotar lo que una vez les ofrecí, pedían y pedían pero nadie me retribuía así que las minas cerraron, y yo solo hiberne y espere y volví a hibernar y ahora solo estoy aburrido"

"así que... lo que has hecho esta ultima semana es para llamar la atención "_hey mírenme aquí sigo_" algo así?" pregunto Jake que aún seguía en el mismo lugar, alejado un poco de mí. Sabía que tendría que responder algunas cosas una vez que regresáramos al pueblo.

"si exactamente eso, veras cuando eres alguien demasiado servicial y solo estas ahí, existiendo, tiendes a aburrirte."

"Platicaremos con los pobladores sobre todo esto, no mencionaremos lo del oro y la plata ni nada acerca de tus habilidades alquimistas, de lo contrario; esto resultara muy mal para ambas partes, aun así, estoy segura que llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿qué ofreces a cambio de ofrendas regulares?" dije totalmente en modo de negocios.

"lo usual supongo, buena suerte, prosperidad, algunas labores domésticas, quizás protección si esta dentro de mis posibilidades, también depende de mis ofrendas, no pido nada ostentoso, pero si sería agradable la variedad. Solo una cosa succubus; una vez que te vayas ¿con quién estaré tratando?, pese a que hacemos acuerdos con humanos, no nos gusta tratar con cualquiera"

"lo sé, y si prometes regresar el dinero que tomaste de sus negocios, ya llegaremos a un acuerdo..."

"hecho, él me agrada, esta claro que no sabe nada sobre tu naturaleza y aun así confía en ti, sin ningún juicio, es paciente" interrumpiendo mi frase solo para mostrarse muy interesado en Jake, supongo que le recuerda al humano que siguió hasta aquí hace cientos de años.

"M-muchas gracias, lo pensare" dijo Jake un poco nervioso por haber llamado tanto la atención de este ser.

"bueno deberíamos retirarnos entonces, así podremos regresar con las noticias de esa reunión, muchas gracias por recibirnos pacíficamente en tu morada, Casey" me despedí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a modo de respeto.

Una vez estábamos en la camioneta, con él esta vez en el volante, solo podía oír la cuenta regresiva para que la avalancha de preguntas terminara conmigo. Siempre he mantenido mi naturaleza en secreto, no por que me avergonzara sino porque era demasiado dolor en el trasero estar repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, además de que no es algo que fuese vital para poder cumplir con mi trabajo.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, porque el regreso fue incomodo, Jake solo se limito a mirarme de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. Para cuando llegamos al Lodge solo se detuvo sin apagar el motor, baje de la camioneta y tome mi mochila justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta decidí hablar.

"no vas..."

"ni siquiera lo pienses, no pienso tener ninguna conversación, ya sea paranormal o sobre la lista del supermercado sin antes tomar café" interrumpió un Jake muy decidido.

"oookaay chico maravilla, solo no golpees a nadie antes de ese café, estaré adentro"

puede que estos capítulos sean considerados relleno, pero contiene piezas aquí y aya acerca de como es Lenya y su naturaleza.


	3. Capítulo 3: Encontrando un Amigo

Chapter 3: Encontrando un Amigo

Era la décima vez que revisaba la hora en mi reloj y aún no había noticias de Jake, por qué preocuparse si pronto dejaría atrás este pueblo, pues verán con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo en este tipo de trabajo es difícil encontrar a gente que sea completamente real.

Me refiero al hecho de que es alguien que inspira confianza y no emite ningún tipo de juicio sin antes tener algún tipo de contexto, puede que conozca a Jake de hace solo medio día, pero su actitud es algo realmente refrescante, tanto como para seres como yo; como para nosotros los cazadores, al menos los que vagamos solos. Digamos que esto es como un ciclo que muy pocas veces tiene fin, estamos solos porque no confiamos en nadie, y no confiamos en nadie porque sabemos lo que hay ahí afuera y preferimos cuidar nuestras propias espaldas.

Por ello, la cacería casi siempre es un negocio familiar, y aun así hay veces que incluso la familia puede traicionarte, y créanme; lo sé de primera mano. Y haya va mi vida social, sin familia, sin amigos, sin siquiera una mascota (tampoco es que pueda tener una), una paria entre los de mi raza por preferir a los humanos, y una paria entre los humanos por no ser una de ellos. En verdad que soy patética ahora que lo analizo. Definitivamente no es bueno que piense en lo que actualmente es mi vida, quizá tampoco sea sano.

Pienso esto último levantándome de la cama y desperezándome, vuelvo a ver la hora; 6:57 am. casi una hora desde que Jake y yo volvimos de la mina. Comienzo a sentir el hambre ahora que la emoción del Kobald me ha abandonado.

Tomé mi cartera, las llaves y decidí salir a buscar el desayuno, creo que tendré que darle mas tiempo a Jake, de todas formas, no es tan fácil digerir el hecho de que la persona en la que confiaste y estuviste a solas todo el día era después de todo una de esas criaturas plasmadas en su propio diario y no precisamente las que encontrabas en la sección azul de: inofensivos.

"solo espero que ese café no haga que se aprieten más tus bonitas mayas" dije entre dientes mientras cerraba la habitación.

"mmm... poco probable, pero si me hizo pensar en algunas cosas."

Genial, estaba tan ocupada mascullando que no me di cuenta de donde salió Jake, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba; ofreciéndome un humeante café, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una caja con lo que parecían ser diversos panecillos dulces.

"hace frio, entremos." Fue todo lo que dijo, al menos no sonaba furioso o cortante.

"amm... creo recordar, que dijiste que nada de azúcar para mi si estabas alrededor." Fui la primera en romper el silencio, esperando evitar la incomodidad.

"de hecho, esa fue una de las cosas en las que pensé; si de verdad eres una succubus, y aun estoy aquí disfrutando de un buen café, no veo que el hecho de que tengas azúcar de más en tu sistema, haga una diferencia."

"Vaaaya... y yo aquí pensando que el azúcar era un aditivo muy aburrido, pero mira cuanta profundidad genera en las personas." Sonreí un poco, a lo cual Jake correspondió, y pronto comenzamos a reír más abiertamente.

"ya enserio, no importa lo que seas, hasta el momento solo me has mostrado a alguien que se ha ganado mi confianza y aunque si, entre un poco en pánico mientras el Kobold lo mencionó, me di cuenta de que tu naturaleza no tiene por qué ser de conocimiento público, es algo personal y mereces protegerlo. Además, si lo que dijiste antes en la mina fue verdad; que los humanos te importan y los proteges, creo que ya lo has demostrado, eres una cazadora, no soy quien para dudar de ti o tus acciones."

"así que, ¿no estas molesto por evitar el detallito de que no soy humana?, ¿no vas a sacarme del caso?"

"pff... ¿sacarte? Si ya casi lo cerramos, todo lo contrario; daré buenas referencias de ti, y tampoco estoy molesto, creo... que si existe un cazador que comprenda ambos mundos y actúe con justicia en base a ello; eres tú, no siempre es bueno disparar primero y preguntar después, no si al otro lado del cañón se encuentra un inocente."

Y tenía razón, muchos cazadores solo veían las cosas en blanco o negro, yo era de las que buscaba algo de gris en las situaciones, porque así es la vida, no todo es perfecto, pero tampoco es todo tan nefasto. Solo sentí las enormes ganas de abrazarlo, y así lo hice, lo abracé muy fuerte "Gracias Jake" que más podía decir, él ya lo había dicho todo.

Me alegraba no haberme equivocado con el perfil inicial de Jake, pero sinceramente había sobrepasado mis expectativas. Me sentía casi bendecida por haber podido conocer a alguien como él, y sabía que sería fabuloso poder llamarlo Amigo, si así él lo permitía algún día. El nombre Adam Milligan vino a mi mente repentinamente. Pero Jake hablo justo en ese momento, apartándose del abrazo; retirando así el recuerdo al fondo de mi cerebro una vez más.

"bueno una vez resuelto esto, he pedido a Sussy que avise a los demás, ¿Qué te parece una reunión en el Urban, a las 9:00? Ya sabes para cerrar el caso temprano y quizás celebrar, ¿Qué dices Batman?" dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa en su rostro al mencionar al héroe oscuro.

"estoy totalmente de acuerdo Robin." A lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa. "bien, falta casi una hora, ¿crees que sería mejor que elaboremos un plan de organización acerca de las ofrendas?"

"¿crees que acepten en seguir dejando que ronde libre por el pueblo en primer lugar?"

"la verdad; no lo sé, tú los conoces más que yo, pero trataremos de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, el pueblo técnicamente existe gracias a él. Solo recuerda, no menciones nada acerca de que es un hábil alquimista; no me gustaría que llegase a oídos de alguien demasiado ambicioso y genere verdaderos problemas esta vez. Ambas partes podrían salir lastimadas."

"Me parece justo, por mí; no hay problema con ello"

Terminamos el desayuno mientras escribíamos una serie de cosas concernientes al Kobold. Al final termino siendo más un manual, que un plan. Solo faltaba hablar con el resto y ver a que acuerdo llegaban, si llegaban a la conclusión de que no querían ningún trato con él, tendría que plantearle la situación al Kobold e invitarlo a abandonar el que habría sido su hogar durante siglos y venir conmigo.

Llegamos al bar, y a diferencia de ayer, se encontraba prácticamente lleno. Se corrió rápido la voz y los habitantes de Eureka habían asistido a la improvisada reunión, obvio no todos, solo aquellos que en algún momento de esa semana se habían visto afectados de alguna forma por el travieso duende y uno que otro que solo quería saber qué fin tenía el chisme del momento.

Una vez dentro, por unos instantes reino en el lugar el silencio, no fue hasta que Jake dio el educado "buenos días, amigos" que la avalancha de preguntas y preocupaciones comenzó.

Subiendo a una de las sillas cercanas, trate de que mi voz fuese escuchada en cada esquina del bar, una vez poniendo orden se les dijo que fue lo que encontramos, la descripción de la criatura y que dentro de lo posible eran afortunados pues podían sacar provecho de la prosperidad que el Kobold daba a aquellos que lo proveían de alimentos. Digo después de todo este pueblo era un oasis; no era tan concurrido a toda hora como Las Vegas. Evitando en todo momento decirles en que mina exactamente residía, Pues tenían que tener todo esto muy en cuenta antes de decirles donde encontrarlo.

"están diciendo entonces, ¿que no pueden simplemente matarlo?" dijo un hombre al cual no había visto antes.

"¿acaso no oíste nada de lo que dijeron los chicos Terry? Es inofensivo, una criatura que provee a quien cuide de ella, no es muy diferente de alguien humano. Además, el dinero que desapareció de mi caja ya ha sido regresado, para mi es una muestra de buena fe" Contesto Sussy

"Sussy tiene razón, podría ser bueno para el pueblo, sobre todo en temporada de vacaciones, además, conozco a muchas personas que incluso aunque se les alimente y cuide ni siquiera las gracias te dan." Dijo una mujer, en sus cincuentas casi al fondo del bar, con una mirada aguda a quien parecía ser su esposo. La mayoría de los lugareños rieron fuertemente ante esto.

"Muchas gracias Sra. Trevor, Sussy." Dijo Jake "¿por qué no lo sometemos a votación entonces?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la gente decidía y levantaba la mano, mientras se hacían los conteos era claro que la opción de dejar que el Kobold fuese incluido a la comunidad una vez más había ganado.

"aquellos que estuvieron en desacuerdo no se preocupen, no tendrán ningún tipo de trato por parte del Kobold, ni consecuencias, la criatura solo beneficiara a aquellos que lo provean, así que será como si no existiera para ustedes, esta demás que lo diga, pero debo advertirles; si alguno de ustedes da caza a la criatura, entonces esta se defenderá, por que son ustedes los que invaden su territorio con malas intenciones en mente y es un hábil guerrero cuando debe serlo" dije por si acaso alguien se hacía locas ideas.

Después de que los no interesados se retiraron, di algunos consejos a aquellos que si tomaron la responsabilidad de convivencia, Jake les entrego el manual y seria él el que les diera el resto de la información una vez que se cerrara el pacto con Casey.

Para cuando todo termino, ya eran las 12:48 pm, con razón sentía mucha hambre, a eso le sume lo desgastante que fue calmar los temores de casi todo un pueblo con el viejo y aburrido poder de la palabra. Jake insistió en comprarme el almuerzo, así que tomamos una de las mesas del fondo y conversábamos mientras disfrutábamos de nuestras hamburguesas

"así que... comida humana normal, huh?" pregunto de pronto Jake, mientras me observaba dar un enorme mordisco a mi hamburguesa con tocino.

"Sip, ¿acaso te estas ofreciendo como mi postre?" dije mirándolo sugestivamente.

"amm..y-yo no dije e-so" se puso muy nervioso, dejando ver nuevamente al Jake que conocí al inicio.

"jajaja tranquilo mayas sexys, estoy bromeando" dije muy divertida, por que como dije era refrescante no tener que esconder lo que realmente era, y pese a que estaba nervioso, era curioso pero sin ser metiche y carecía de miedo, y eso era agradable.

Retomando la conversación decidí explicarle un poco.

"A diferencia de la creencia popular, nosotras no somos vampiros; bueno no en el sentido holliwoodense al menos. Ya sabes, locas por la sangre, brillamos en el sol, no respiramos o nos cogemos a todo el mundo, nada de eso," Con eso ultimo Jake se sonrojo "primer punto; la sangre no es vital para sobrevivir, digamos que solo es un tónico, nos da la capacidad de aumentar nuestro poder; más fuertes, más resistencia, más velocidad. Segundo; solo mordemos cuando queremos dejar una marca en nuestros amantes, sería como poner etiquetas con tu nombre en la comida, si está ahí nadie debería tocar lo que no es suyo, sé que suena mal pero así son las cosas, somos territoriales en cuanto a eso se trata" tomando una pequeña pausa para beber de mi soda, Jake aprovecho la oportunidad.

"E-entonces... qué hay del hecho de que son criaturas muy ligadas al amm... s-se..."

"sexo" dije terminando la palabra por él "jajaja, si eso si es muy cierto, pero no por que seamos ninfómanas de nacimiento, lo que pasa es que somos criaturas con una mezcla de sangre demoniaca en nosotras y alimentamos a nuestro demonio, por ponerlo de alguna forma, de la energía, que a su vez es generada de las emociones humanas, aumentamos dichas emociones en la persona y entonces la absorbemos, como malvadas criaturas que somos amamos el sabor de siete pecados capitales a la plancha, inclinándonos más por el de la lujuria porque es el más fácil de generar y cosechar."

Seguí comiendo de mi hamburguesa, mientras dejaba que Jake analizara este pedazo de información.

"¿así que no violan a los hombres y se meten en sus sueños en las noches?" dijo levantando una de sus cejas en total curiosidad.

"mmm nop, si un hombre nos atrae, lo seducimos, así generamos la emoción, la alimentamos y después la tomamos. No solo la lujuria, podemos aprovechar cualquier emoción ya existente pero como te dije la lujuria es más fácil, y el cuento de que somos ninfómanas vino del dicho "eres lo que comes". Si tomamos demasiada; la persona muere, la energía sea cual sea es tu fuerza vital. Una vez obtenemos la energía podemos manipularla, materializarla, usarla como un arma o como defensa, usando esta misma en el acto de seducción. Por ejemplo; con un solo toque con esta energía, podría convencerte de lo que yo quisiera, meterme en tu mente, saber qué piensas y entonces usarlo a mi favor."

"woah, en verdad ustedes son seres muy intrigantes... y complejos, nada de eso está en tu diario, solo hay un dibujo y el nombre marcado en color rojo peligro" dijo aun hojeando el diario.

"creo que es poco práctico escribir mi autobiografía en algo que podría fácilmente caer en manos equivocadas." comente terminando mi hamburguesa.

"sí creo que es muy lógico. ¿Entonces... iremos a darle las noticias a Casey?" dijo Jake cambiando de tema. Su curiosidad parecía muy satisfecha así que quizás era por eso o... solo estaba siendo educado.

Hablamos con Casey acerca de lo que paso en la reunión, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se acordó que sería Jake por el momento, el único contacto entre Casey y los habitantes, y digo por el momento, porque parecía muy dispuesto a observar cómo funcionaban las cosas tal y como se habían organizado. Hicimos nuestras despedidas y le mencione que al día siguiente debía partir, pero que si dejaba sus travesuras; cuidarían bien de él, pese a que aún faltaba mucho para el atardecer Casey acepto la ofrenda de despedida por mi parte, y en secreto le pedí que cuidase de Jake, que tenía razón, era un honorable y buen hombre.

Una vez en la camioneta de Jake, que esta vez no pelee por conducir, planeábamos como celebrar nuestro éxito y despedida del lugar.

"Como sea, fue bueno que no tuvieses que derramar sangre"

"Te lo dije, todo dependería de qué tipo de criatura fuese, aunque si estuve así de cerca, ¡así!" dije mientras señalaba un espacio minúsculo entre mi pulgar e índice. "de matar a alguien ahí mismo en el bar esta mañana"

"Terry y sus amigos? Si, siempre son así, no te preocupes; ladran mucho pero no muerden. Ya se darán cuenta de los beneficios más adelante"

"Es por esto que solemos; entrar, hacer el trabajo y salir lo más rápido del lugar sin involucrar a nadie, es estresante trabajar con gente, sobre todo si están asustadas, además de muy poco efectivo la mayoría de las veces. Afortunadamente solo unos cuantos, nada exagerado."

"sí fue una suerte, por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas eso de ser una cazadora no te trae inconvenientes con tu naturaleza demoníaca?"

"es algo complejo en realidad, pero si entiendo por qué lo preguntas" dije mirando las botellas de agua bendita en mi mochila. "la energía que tomamos de los humanos o incluso de otras criaturas, es para alimentar a nuestra parte demoníaca, aparte de darnos los beneficios que ya te conté, también nos hace permanecer jóvenes; prácticamente inmortales porque también hace sanar heridas. Pero eso viene con el precio de ser cada vez más demonio que humano, por así decirlo"

"entonces para que no te afecte, tu ingesta de energía es prácticamente ¿nula?"

"si la consumo, solo que, a menor cantidad, prolongando el tiempo entre una ingesta y otra; también procurando no alimentarme solo de pecados capitales, aun con todo eso no soy inmune, pero si me hace más resistente a lo religioso. Sabes... como cazadora te das cuenta que lo más abundante es el miedo, bueno yo lo consumo y las personas reciben un poco de paz en el proceso."

"me estás diciendo, que si te encontraras en un sitio donde toda la gente está en pánico y caos y absorbes todo eso generarías... ¿calma?"

"exacto, siempre y cuando la energía de la emoción sea lo suficientemente fuerte"

"vaya sí que eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y además ingeniosa"

"no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, mi abuela me enseño varias cosas" dije con una sonrisa

"así que esto viene de familia, me refiero a la cacería."

"para nada es una larga historia en realidad, pero resumiendo; soy una traidora ante los ojos de cualquiera de mi raza, y una paria entre todos aquellos que tengan un poco de sangre de demonio."

"*no soy como mis ancestros, dedico mi vida a protegerlos del submundo al que pertenecemos* fue eso lo que respondiste a Casey esta mañana, ahora lo entiendo."

"y lo dije enserio, como sea, no olvides ponerte tus mayas más sexys esta noche Wonder Boy" advertí a Jake mientras bajaba de la camioneta y regresaba a mi habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4: Hola Rex

Capítulo 4: Hola Rex

Bueno, sé que este es más corto, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

* * *

Desperté por lo que parecían rugidos a todo volumen, asomándome un poco por la ventana pude ver hacia la calle y parecía que se trataba de motocicletas, fruncí el ceño en confusión. *¿enserio, una banda de moteros en este lugar?* supongo que solo están de paso para abastecerse para el camino.

Justo terminando de pensarlo pude notar que algunos de ellos entraban al estacionamiento del Lodge. "Okay, no de paso. Como sea ya me despertaron, será mejor que busque ropa y comience a prepararme para esta noche" me dije mientras miraba las 6:37 pm en mi reloj, después de todo; no había sido tan malo el que me despertaran, pues habíamos quedado con Jake a las 8:00 pm en el bar. El hecho de haber madrugado tanto esta mañana había cobrado efecto, además necesitaba las horas de sueño si estaría conduciendo a primera hora de la mañana.

Me arregle con algo que no fuese ropa de "trabajo", además tenia que dejar algo para cuando saliera a la carretera, era primordial encontrar una lavandería, si señores, también nosotros tratamos con cosas tan mundanas como estas.

Cuando llegue al Urban, algunos de los motociclistas se encontraban bebiendo ahí, supongo que los demás estaban en el casino o quizás el otro bar, como sea; era ruidoso, no parecían peligrosos, curiosamente se comportaban amigables con los locales.

"Hey Jake!" salude mientras mientras me dirigía casi al fondo del bar, que era donde se encontraba jugando al billar con un grupo de motociclistas y lugareños, al parecer todos se conocían.

"Hola Lenya" dijo Jake muy divertido. "te ves increíble, con que así luce Bruce Wayne; en un día de descanso." Dijo mientras me daba un pequeño pero afectuoso abrazo.

"jajaja sí, no siempre puedes traer la capa, descubrirían mi identidad. ¿Y... toda esta gente?" dije mirando alrededor.

"oh! ¿Ellos?, vienen una vez al año, al termino de las vacaciones; regresan de Montana a Phoenix, pasando por aquí para poder llegar a Las Vegas"

"oh ya veo, entonces nada de buscapleitos en el menú?"

"la verdad es que no, bueno... solo Rex, es algo impertinente, sobre todo si ha bebido, supongo que no puede mantener su alcohol. Esperemos no tengas la suerte de conocerlo. Aun no entiendo como logran soportarlo sus amigos, es un engreído; supongo que el hecho de que su padre pertenezca al grupo tiene mucho que ver."

"okay, tranquilo, pasemos a mejores cosas, lo que tú elijas, esta noche tu mandas Robin" dije mientras él solo respondía con una sonrisa divertida, note como daba el último trago a su cerveza.

"¿te traigo algo del bar? Necesito un trago" dije alzando un poco la voz, el rock de antaño sonaba por todo el bar, era agradable. Me recordaba al amargado de Dean.

"sí, otra por favor, solo di que es para mí y que agreguen tus tragos a mi cuenta."

"¿cerveza? ¡Que aburrido Jakey, se aventurero!" dije chocando nuestros hombros juguetonamente.

"jajaja lo soy... a veces, pero tengo que trabajar en el Lodge mañana temprano. Ya lo he descuidado por dos días con todo lo que ha pasado." Dijo puliendo el taco para su turno de tirar.

"okay, okay, ya vuelvo entonces"

Me acerque a la barra para pedir nuestros tragos, pero al parecer el cantinero no se daba abasto, así que no me escucho. Inclinándome un poco más sobre la barra para poder gritar esta vez la orden, sentí como una pesada mano se posaba en mi trasero, apretando una de mis mejillas; al parecer el vestido que llevaba se había subido al inclinarme.

"mmm que hermosa vista... y que bien se siente, dime ¿no te encantaría acompañarme a mi habitación? Así podríamos divertirnos un poco más" dijo un tipo cerca de mi oído, mientras arrastraba su mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Haciéndome rodar mis ojos con fastidio.

"hmm... Rex, supongo" dije mientras volteaba a verlo con una mirada aguda, estaba tratando de controlarme, no quería arruinar mi última noche aquí o la de los demás con una escena, solo por un ebrio imbécil.

"así es preciosa, ese soy yo, ¿qué dices? Pidamos una botella y larguémonos de aquí ¿huh?"

"Digo... que si no quitas tu estúpida mano de mi trasero ahora mismo, puede que termines tu noche buscándola por todo el bar, eso sí sería divertido... Rex" dije despectivamente su nombre y simplemente lo ignore.

"oye zorra no..."

"Será mejor que te retires Rex, ya has bebido demasiado" dijo Jake educadamente pero firme, sosteniendo su muñeca, evitando que Rex jalase mi brazo, Supongo que debió haberlo visto desde la mesa de billar.

"¡metete en tus propios asuntos, niño!" gritó Rex, se notaba la clara intención de arremeter contra Jake y afortunadamente también algunos de sus amigos lo notaron, por lo cual comenzaron a acercarse.

"tranquilos, tranquilos chicos, creo que el joven Jake aquí, tiene razón; deberíamos ir a descansar, vamos Rex" sus amigos intentaban convencerlo mientras daban pequeños tirones de su brazo, logrando sacarlo con éxito después de unos momentos, no sin antes mirar a Jake con furia.

"oigan chicos, realmente siento lo de Rex, prometió controlarse durante este viaje, pero creo que hasta ahí llego nuestra suerte." Ofreció sus disculpas a ambos uno de sus amigos; muy apenado por cierto.

"Descuida Charlie no tienes por qué disculparte, es él el que debería poner sus cosas en orden" dijo Jake con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"sí amigo, no tienes de que preocuparte, mejor aprovecha que ya se ha ido y disfruta tu noche, byeee" dije yo, jalando del brazo de Jake de nuevo hacia la barra. Afortunadamente esta vez sí nos escucharon enseguida y tomaron nuestro pedido.

Tomamos mucho tequila... bueno, yo tome mucho tequila, Jake aún seguía con su segunda cerveza mientras platicamos un poco de su familia y otros temas random. Jugamos al billar un par de horas; con lo cual pude ganar mucho dinero para mi próximo destino, bailamos un poco y volvimos a conversar. Para cuando Jake pregunto la hora, nos sorprendimos de saber que ya era la 1:24 am, por lo que decidimos que sería prudente retirarnos; si es que queríamos despertar temprano.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento junto a mi auto; despidiéndonos y mencionando lo increíble que había sido esta noche en compañía del otro y los chicos del bar y de pronto ahí estaba, una energía bastante desordenada, casi caótica. Para cuando me di la vuelta para buscar de donde provenía o de quien, Jake tiro de mi brazo y puso su cuerpo como escudo delante de mí.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un momento hablaba frente a frente con Jake y al siguiente observaba su espalda. El sonido metálico hizo eco en el estacionamiento cuando la navaja toco el piso, delante de Jake se encontraba Rex; su rostro mostraba sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no paso mucho para que una de enojo la remplazara.

"te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos mocoso!" dijo un Rex muy ebrio, mientras intentaba huir.

Parecía ser que después de haber salido del bar; había escapado de sus amigos para seguir bebiendo, su cabeza era un lio, al igual que sus emociones y energías. Y yo, había sido una tonta por pensar que un mes sin alimentarme, no afectaría mis sentidos sobrenaturales tan mal; era la primera vez que lo hacía, por lo regular no dejaba pasar más de dos o tres semanas, una súcubo normalmente se alimentaria cada tercer día para mantenerse siempre saludable, pero yo, quería ampliar mis límites. Bueno, ya no más.

Vi como empezaba a retroceder y fue entonces que salí de mi shock, no fue difícil alcanzarlo, a solo dos metros el muy idiota cayo sobre su trasero. Me pare frente a él con una mirada que pronto debió parecerle aterradora puesto que empezó a arrastrarse. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tenue color azul-purpura eléctrico, baje a su altura y me incline sobre él; por el hedor a alcohol no sería nada agradable estar tan cerca, pero necesitaría su energía y sin más comencé a extraerla (multimedia).

Inicialmente se resistió, por lo que tuve que tomar con fuerza su rostro, podía sentir como casi se le escapa la vida y me obligue a detenerme, no pensaba tirar a la basura mis años de autocontrol solo por este imbécil, pero si lo haría arrepentirse de meterse conmigo y mi Robin, el cual por cierto escuche jadear un poco detrás de mí, no pude sentir el ligero pánico proveniente de él como esta mañana; cuando descubrió mi verdadera naturaleza, pero si olí el miedo y sentí la sorpresa en él, aunque no sabia si era por mi o su herida... o ambas, como sea tenia que darme prisa; el olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte, necesitaba observar que tan grave era. La venganza tendría que esperar un poco más. Solté a Rex casi al borde del desmayo y toqué su pecho con un poco de mi energía.

"escúchame bien Rex, iras a tu habitación como te sea posible y tomaras una linda siesta, de preferencia hasta el mediodía. Para cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esto, ¿entendido?" dije en una voz seductora mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"fuerte y claro... mierda eres tan sexy" dijo totalmente hechizado y tratando de besarme.

"si, si, lo que digas, ahora largo de aquí. Y recuerda, esto no paso. Solo fue un sueño." Dije empujándolo, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar a trompicones y balbuceando muy feliz.

Camine hacia Jake que ahora estaba sentado en el piso; recargado sobre mi Spark sosteniendo su abdomen. Pese a que estaba aletargado por la perdida de sangre, note que había visto todo el intercambio entre Rex y yo, si, incluso en un momento como este su rostro seguía siendo un libro abierto...

"tonto! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, podría haberme encargado de él sin necesidad de que te mataras" dije molesta con él, por haberse puesto en tal peligro.

Ya no había miedo en él, pero si incertidumbre acompañada de un estremecimiento cuando toque su rostro, no podía culparlo, después de todo, una cosa era escuchar sobre las succubus y su letalidad y otra era verlo justo frente a ti; más aun ahora que me había alimentado, de cada rabillo de mis ojos la energía azul-purpura se desbordaba en una ligera estela, así que para tranquilizarlo un poco regrese mis ojos a su habitual color humano.

Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor esperando que nadie nos viera y tome a Jake del brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Q-que... hac... ouch!"

"Shhh... alguien podría escucharnos, vamos Jake solo camina" dije casi arrastrándolo a la puerta de mi habitación, la cual abrí lo más rápido que pude con él casi colgando de mi brazo izquierdo. "resiste, solo un poco más"

Una vez dentro, acosté a Jake en mi cama, quitándome el cárdigan ahora manchado de sangre; me incline a su lado, tome la daga de plata que siempre llevaba en mi bota derecha y la deslice sobre mi muñeca. Haciendo un corte no tan profundo, pero tampoco demasiado superficial, podría haber usado mis colmillos, pero con todo lo que Jake ya había visto era más que suficiente. La sangre comenzó a fluir libremente, sosteniéndolo por la nuca, acerque la muñeca a su boca, ofreciéndole mi sangre. Aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, me miraba interrogante.

"solo bebe, pierdes mucha sangre, estas muriendo Jake, ¿entiendes?" dije muy preocupada, pese a su debilidad pareció comprenderlo y apresuro sus labios a mi muñeca, comenzando a succionar mi sangre. Alzando su camisa pude notar como la herida paraba de sangrar y comenzaba a curarse.

"es suficiente" le advertí casi enseguida, pero Jake parecía no querer escuchar y solo me miro directamente a los ojos. Una sola cosa podía verse en ellos, lujuria. Sabía que esto podría suceder.

* * *

El próximo, el ultimo día de Lenya en Eureka y entonces... Beacon Hills!


	5. Capítulo 5: Malos Hábitos

Capítulo 5: Malos Hábitos

Capítulo mas largo, lee,comparte, opina pero disfruta!

David Castro como George Cabrera.

Advertencia: escenas explicitas, leer bajo tu propio riesgo xD

* * *

"es suficiente" le advertí casi enseguida, pero Jake parecía no querer escuchar y solo me miro directamente a los ojos. Solo podía ver una cosa en ellos, lujuria. Sabia que esto podría suceder.

¿Recuerdan como dije que las mordidas eran algo que las succubus hacían para marcar a sus amantes como propiedad?, pues bien todo esto ocurre durante el sexo, la parte que no le dije a Jake fue, que si una súcubo quiere mantener a su humano por mas tiempo, sin necesidad de pasar por toda la seducción o desgaste de energía, todo de nuevo; lo alimenta con su sangre. Formando así un vínculo que puede mantenerlo completamente bajo su control, pero también deja saber a la súcubo mas abiertamente como se encuentra dicho humano, incluso si ella no esta ahí. En pocas palabras si el humano siente miedo, inquietud o incluso si muere; La súcubo lo sentirá, no importa donde este. Todo dependía de la cantidad de sangre que el humano ingiriera.

Esto era una práctica rara vez hecha a menos que te apegaras demasiado a un humano y sin embargo con el tiempo, las de mi clase siempre terminaban aburriéndose de sus juguetes. Beber la sangre de una súcubo para un humano era como beber algún afrodisíaco; debido a nuestra naturaleza sexual, pero también podía curar heridas letales, todo para el beneficio de la súcubo, su pequeño amante no moriría; a menos que ella así lo quisiera.

"SUFICIENTE JAKE!" dije retirando bruscamente mi brazo de sus labios. No quería que fuese un esclavo, además su herida ya estaba completamente curada, pero la lujuria que había en sus ojos seguiría ahí un rato más.

Reclinándose sobre sus codos, siguió su escrutinio y la verdad; yo no era muy inmune que digamos en estos momentos, de pronto su mano tiro de mi por la nuca, estrellando sus labios con los míos. El beso que correspondí enseguida fue abrazador, sus labios eran suaves pero exigentes, tirando de mi por la cintura logro acomodarme a horcajadas sobre él, a través de mis bragas pude sentir lo duro que ya se encontraba e instintivamente comencé a moverme buscando fricción.

Mientras se sentaba, devoraba mis labios con urgencia, sus manos vagaban por mis muslos, manteniéndonos así solo unos momentos, para cuando ambos necesitamos respirar se entretuvo besando mi cuello y clavícula, bajó los tirantes de mi sosten y vestido por igual y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta sobre las copas dando pequeños mordiscos, ahora con ambas manos desocupadas, amasaba mis senos por encima de la tela.

Bese su cuello y di pequeños mordiscos con mis dientes humanos, mi sangre aun corría por su barbilla con lo cual recordé que la herida en mi muñeca seguía sangrando, con menor medida pero aun abierta, así que regrese mi boca a la suya, esta vez mientras me retiraba del beso absorbí una minúscula cantidad de energía, solo la necesaria para cerrar la herida. Esto pareció agradarle porque tomo mi trasero, mis mejillas en cada una de sus manos y comenzó a moler mi centro ya húmedo contra su erección aun vestida por jeans con más intensidad, haciéndome enredar mis dedos en su cabello y tirando de este.

Ambos comenzamos a jadear, abriendo su camisa de par en par los botones salieron volando, aparto sus labios de los míos y empezó a dar mordiscos en mi lóbulo mientras sus manos, una vez fijado el ritmo comenzaron a subir por mi espalda para ocuparse del broche de mi sosten en mi espalda, para cuando lo liberó, su boca no tardo en reunirse con uno de mis senos, su otra mano seguía en mi espalda cuando repentinamente sentí que nos giraba, ahora él estaba en la cima, atacando mis pechos y empujado su dureza entre mis piernas.

A tientas logré encontrar el cierre y botón de sus pantalones, deshaciéndolos lo más rápido que pude, ayudándolo a bajarlos hasta las rodillas que era todo lo que podían bajar por el momento, y yo, con mi vestido todavía amontonado en la cintura y mis bragas aun puestas.

Parecía que Jake ya se había dado cuenta de esto por lo que comenzó a deslizarlo por mis piernas junto a mis bragas. Irguiéndose para poder dejar espacio para terminar de sacar esas molestas prendas, aprovecho la oportunidad y salió de sus pantalones por completo.

Regresando una vez más entre mis piernas, ahora sin ningún tipo de restricción por parte de ambos, estrello su boca en la mía, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos continuo con el ataque a mi boca, mientras su pene se frotaba contra mi ya sensible humedad. El beso se vio interrumpido por el repentino grito que salió de mí, Jake había entrado por completo de un solo golpe, se sentía tan delicioso estirándome por dentro con su pene, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos; pero cuando los abrí, pude ver a un Jake ahora un poco mas racional, los efectos aun no lo abandonaban; pero si un poco más tenues, parecía comprender que había entrado en un frenesí y su mirada ahora no solo tenía lujuria sino una interrogante.

Sin decir nada envolví mis piernas en sus caderas con lo cual él se enterró más profundo en mí, esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba a su pregunta no realizada. Comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de mí, sacando un gemido con cada golpe. Su ritmo era constante y rápido y se sentía verdaderamente increíble, sobre todo para una súcubo que tenía un mes sin alimentarse. Mi naturaleza se hizo aún más evidente cuando me hizo pedirle que fuera más profundo y fuerte, que no se contuviera; lo cual cumplió obedientemente.

Tomando mi muslo, lo engancho fuertemente poco mas arriba de su cadera, sus estocadas ahora eran lentas, pero aplicaba más fuerza en ellas, saliendo casi por completo solo para estrellarse hasta la empuñadura con cada golpe, el sonido que hacía cada uno de sus fuertes empujes, era como música para los oídos de una súcubo. Mis brazos rodearon su espalda y sin darme cuenta comencé a arañarla, complacido, Jake comenzó a aplicar más velocidad a sus embestidas, devorando los fuertes gemidos que de ambos salían.

Mi espalda comenzaba a arquearse en el placer, algo que Jake uso a su favor, irguiéndose por completo en la posición de rodillas en la que se encontraba, metió sus manos bajo mi espalda donde sus dedos viajaron por ella, hasta encontrar mi trasero; el cual amaso y tomo entre sus manos, levantando mis caderas hasta la altura adecuada. Deslizando sus manos ahora a mis muslos, los sostuvo firmemente contra él, comenzando un ritmo casi frenético. La nueva posición lo hacia deslizarse todo el camino fácilmente, cada embestida hacía que su hueso púbico frotase mi clítoris, mis gemidos se volvieron gritos y podía sentir mi orgasmo acercándose, para asegurar el clímax de Jake comencé a incitarlo verbalmente.

"aaah si!, así Jake... te sientes tan increíble dentro de mí, no te contengas" dije mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Si los tenues gruñidos que hacía Jake eran indicador de que estaba teniendo éxito, entonces estaba igual de cerca que yo.

"más... más fuerte Jake, puedo sentir como palpitas en mi interior" dije casi sin aliento.

Pronto comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera una y otra vez, hasta que el ritmo se volvió errático, eso era todo, estaba a punto de venirse. Me miro directamente a los ojos mientras me derrumbaba en el placer que me estaba dando, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina comenzaban a apretarlo, haciendo la fricción casi insoportable.

"hazlo Jake... está bien, Puedes hacerlo" fue todo lo que logre decir mientras mi orgasmo me alcanzaba, teniendo que morderme el labio inferior para contener el grito.

Después de decir aquello, pude escuchar como los gruñidos de Jake aumentaron de volumen y tras un par de minutos mas de golpearme con su polla en todos los lugares adecuados, justo cuando ya estaba bajando de mi primer orgasmo, sentí como se hinchaba e inmediatamente el calor liquido me inundaba; provocando así el segundo, por lo que seguí apretándolo dentro de mí, como si exigiera más de su esencia.

Y es por cosas como esas, que nos llaman ninfómanas, sin embargo, no es por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sino por el significado; la culminación del acto pecaminoso entre una criatura hecha por dios y un demonio.

Cuando ambos bajamos de nuestros respectivos clímax, mis caderas volvieron a la cama, seguido por el cuerpo de Jake aun enterrado en mí, yo solo pude echar mi cabeza hacia atrás en satisfacción y cubrir mis ojos con mi antebrazo tratando de calmarme. Sentí como Jake se deslizaba fuera, lo que provocó un ligero gemido al sentir su semen escapando.

Él solo acomodo su cabeza entre mis pechos, también tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿de dónde... rayos... salió todo eso?" pregunto aun sin aliento por las recientes actividades.

"eso querido, fue sangre de súcubo" dije medio riendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Me miró extrañado, así que resumí lo que había sucedido y los efectos de la sangre, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, mientas acariciaba mi brazo y mis costillas, ocasionando de vez en cuando cosquillas.

"¿entonces estoy a salvo de la esclavitud eterna?" pregunto cuando termine la explicación.

"eso es correcto, porque te detuve una vez que tu herida cerró; de lo contrario el vínculo se habría completado y serias mi esclavo sexual" dije riendo por lo tonto qué sonaba. Aun así... real.

"que bien, digo no es que me queje, ese fue por mucho el mejor sexo de mi vida" dijo besando debajo de uno de mis senos.

"jajaja ¿es mi sangre aun hablando o simplemente eres un adulador?" dije bromeando con él.

"nada de eso, es la verdad, aunque no quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo, tuve este tipo de interés" dijo ahora un poco nervioso, pero mirándome fijamente.

"descuida, nunca lo pensaría, eres un buen tipo Jake, y no me arrepiento de esto" conteste señalando entre los dos.

"esto me trae otra pregunta, ammm... debido a la espontaneidad de la situación..." de pronto dejo de hablar y estaba sonrojándose, y ahí estaba de nuevo; el viejo Jake.

"solo escúpelo!"

"no usamos, bueno ya sabes... amm.." escondió su rostro en mi estómago. "preservativo" dijo esto último en un susurro.

"hey! no te escondas, jajaja oye, me haces cosquillas" dije masajeando sus hombros notando por primera vez que los rasguños que le había hecho sangraban un poco. Ups.

"ouch! ¿Qué es eso?"

"amm creo que te rasguñé un poco, respondiendo al tema de que llagaste dentro de mí, descuida; por lo regular es muy difícil que las succubus conciban con los humanos, usualmente es con otros monstruos del catálogo, como sea, son raros los casos, pero aun así existen métodos; naturales, místicos o incluso la ciencia humana ya funciona en nosotras en estos días" dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, arrastrando mis uñas por su cuero cabelludo.

"hmmm, que interesante y en verdad un alivio y... eres una salvaje en la cama; me encanto" contestó ahora más aliviado por el dato, besando mi ombligo "¿por cierto que hora es?" pregunto como una ocurrencia tardía, alzándose sobre sus manos.

Estirando mi brazo pude alcanzar mi móvil. "son casi las 3:00 am." dije simplemente.

"Rayos! Debería irme y dejarte descansar, además tengo que levantarme dentro de un rato" dijo un poco alarmado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"sabes que no tienes por que irte, cierto? Por mi no hay ningún problema que duermas aquí" dije aun en la cama, totalmente desnuda.

"Len... deberías descansar un poco..."

"Jake, no fui yo la que casi murió hoy, lo digo enserio, puedes quedarte, solo dormiremos... o temes que vaya a violarte como la malvada súcubo que soy?" dije mostrando mis dientes en una mueca "aterradora" mientras mis manos simulaban ser garras.

Jake solo soltó una pequeña carcajada e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cama. "estás loca, lo sabias?"

"si algo de eso me han dicho, creo que viene de familia" limitándome a sonreírle.

Nos acostamos uno junto al otro y la verdad era muy incómodo, no fue hasta que Jake estiro su brazo sobre mi cabeza y lo use como almohada, envolviéndome rápidamente a su lado, mi mano descansando sobre su pecho, la cual pronto bajo hasta su abdomen; donde momentos antes había estado la herida que casi lo mato.

"te duele?" pregunte alzando mi rostro para poder observar su expresión, solo había curado a un par de humanos antes, sin sexo involucrado, pues había sido durante la batalla y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar si quedaba algún rastro de dolor.

"no realmente, creo que le llaman dolor fantasma, se que me dolió cuando la navaja salió de mí las dos veces, pero ahora ya esta bien, eso es lo que importa... gracias Lenya ... lo digo enserio" en su mirada había total agradecimiento.

"soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte Jake, por ofrecerme tu amistad, no juzgarme y casi dar tu vida por mí, aunque fuese totalmente innecesario... tonto" enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

"hey para eso son los amigos, no debes reprimirnos, descansa pequeño León" dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi cien.

-Presente-

BIIP BIIP BIIP

"mmm... calla cosa infernal... ya... ya estoy despierta" decía malhumorada, sabía que tenía que irme pronto para evitar que me cobraran extra en el motel.

Pese a que Jake anteriormente había insistido que mi hospedaje iba por cuenta de la casa, estaba mas que decidida a pagar esta vez. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad que él me brindaba, ya había pagado mis comidas y no dejo que ayer pagara mis tragos y si a eso le sumamos el ser todo un Capitán América y también una deliciosa merienda... creo que le salgo debiendo.

Tome mi móvil de la mesita, pero parecía que el ofensivo ruido no provenía de este, tratando de levantarme para echar un vistazo alrededor, note que había un brazo sobre mi cadera desnuda; Jake. Cierto, nos quedamos dormidos en nuestros trajes de nacimiento.

Suavemente retiré su brazo, provocando un pequeño gruñido por la pérdida de calor, encontré su móvil en el bolsillo de sus jeans tirados en el suelo.

"pero que demonios! ¿Las 6:40 am?" medio grite indignada por la hora. Se supone que me levantaría a las 9:00, 10:00 máximo.

"es una alarma fija, prefiero levantarme temprano... así me organizo mejor" dijo Jake boca arriba con la voz ronca y gruesa todavía adormilado.

"entonces levántate y brilla solecito" dije canturreando

"tengo sueño... solo hemos dormido como dos horas"

"tres, casi cuatro, eres muy gruñón por las mañanas, quien lo diría" ja! Mira quien lo decía, pensé... mientras me acercaba a la cama una vez más. "necesitas ayuda para despertar?"

"shh, tranquila... solo unos... minutos más" dijo hundiéndose nuevamente en sus sueños. Pero ya me estaba arrastrando bajo las sabanas.

"que lastima, tenía buenas ideas de cómo ayudarte... y ponerte de buen humor en el proceso" dije tomando su pene en mí mano y dando pequeños tirones. Al parecer su miembro era más cooperativo que él, así que seguí masajeándolo, no fue hasta que mi lengua toco su punta que escuche un jadeo desde arriba, incrementando la presión en su miembro seguí con los tirones hasta que estaba completamente erguido, dedique especial atención a la cabeza de su pene y gemidos comenzaron a escucharse, no fue hasta que lo introduje a mi boca y comencé a chupar que escuche...

"aaah Dios!" Con un pop me retire de él y me asome de entre las sabanas, mientras mi mano seguía con su trabajo. Pude ver como tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su brazo cubría sus ojos.

"mmm, está de vacaciones según escuche, así que dudo que pueda atenderte ahora mismo, pero hey!... ya estas despierto" dije jugando con el doble sentido de la frase "creo que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho" mientras arrastraba mis pechos por su erección cuando me levantaba sobre él, simulando bajar de la cama. Abrazando mi cintura rápidamente nos dio la vuelta.

"ni siquiera te atrevas, malvada mujer" había un brillo travieso en sus ojos, esta vez no había sido inducido por mi sangre. A su vez, mis ojos brillaron con el azul-purpura de antes, haciendo que Jake sonriera antes de estrellar su boca en la mía.

Un par de orgasmos más tarde nos encontrábamos tomando una ducha, Jake tenia que trabajar y yo tenia que partir, cada uno debía regresar a su propio mundo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía parte del vínculo con Jake quizás de por vida, no lo sé, nadie antes había vivido el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo. Lo que si era seguro, era que de ahora en adelante sabría si él se encontraba en peligro, y sin ninguna duda acudiría.

"será mejor que salga primero" dijo sin aliento tras de mí, su frente apoyada en mi cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento. "de lo contrario no saldremos de esta habitación en un futuro próximo, crees que sería considerado secuestro?" dijo una vez se estabilizo, ambos reímos ante esto.

"no seria tan malo sabes" quizás pueda quedarme un poco más, pensé esto último. Me tomo suavemente del brazo haciéndome girar, así podría verlo directamente a los ojos.

"no, tu deberías estar ahí afuera... la gente necesita que lo estés" dijo serio, era muy consciente de lo que hacía y de la importancia de ello. "además, no soy quien para privarlos de tu encantadora locura" dijo besando mi frente y entonces ambos sonreímos, y sabíamos que tenía razón, tenía que seguir. Adelante... siempre adelante, nunca mirando atrás.

"sí, tienes razón Rogers"

"Rogers?" dijo ahora confundido

"oh cierto... debido a tu acto heroico de ayer, aunque tonto debo resaltar, he decido cambiarte de editorial"

"así que ahora soy el Capitán América? Vaya que honor" dijo riendo alegremente "y ahora eres... ¿Viuda Negra?"

"nop, yo sigo siendo Batman, ahora sal de aquí, te veo en la recepción cuando esté lista para irme"

"okay" dijo besándome por última vez.

Seguí enjuagando mi cabello, cuando escuché a Jake una vez más, abrir la puerta del baño

"oye, has visto mi camisa? No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado"

"mmm nop" dije inocentemente.

"bueno ya que, se me hace tarde, el abuelo me va a matar" dijo comenzando a salir. "te veo en un rato"

Sali del baño y mientras buscaba lo ultimo de ropa limpia que me quedaba (tampoco es que tuviese tanta). Guarde la camisa de Jake que había escondido entre la cama y la mesa de noche, solo me limite a sonreír, mis malos hábitos cleptómanos, siempre se habían limitado a las personas que llegaban a ser importantes para mi y dejaba atrás. Una pulsera de Sam, una de las corbatas de Cas, una de las amadas playeras de AC/DC de Dean, además de algunas de sus cintas; estas habían sido más un capricho por lo imbécil que era conmigo que por querer recordarlo, aunque bueno, el tipo tenía buen gusto... había que aceptarlo, y entonces estaba la sudadera de Adam, el hermano menor Winchester. Esta la robe porque estaba furiosa con los chicos por no poner más empeño en sacarlo de la jaula en todo este tiempo. Era una forma de sentir que siempre estarían ahí para mí en un día difícil, cómo reaccionarían a algunos de mis métodos.

El sonido de mi teléfono tocando la canción de Bodies me saco de mis pensamientos, ya me había vestido, pero seguía empacando y asegurándome de no dejar nada.

"Lenya" conteste.

"Hey Miss sunshine! ¿Ocupada?" dijo una voz muy alegre al otro lado.

"Georgie! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿todo bien?, ¿que pasa?, cuéntame tus pecados hijo mío"

George era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde los 7 años, habíamos ido juntos a la escuela, cuando mis poderes comenzaron a mostrarse (tres años antes de lo pensado, por cierto), él fue el único en enterarse, el primero en apoyarme y proteger mi secreto, pese a saber que era un demonio, no tuvo miedo, todo lo contrario; le pareció muy "cool". Enserio que este tipo no tiene instinto de supervivencia, ya era rarito desde niño ¿y soy yo a la que llaman loca?

Como sea, tenía un par de años que no nos veíamos, pero nos manteníamos siempre en contacto, lo último que supe por uno de sus mensajes hace unos meses, era que ahora vivía en California.

"jajaja tonta, veras tengo un pequeño problema en mi nueva casa... con un espíritu vengativo."

"y en vez de condimentarlo y echarlo a la parrilla, me llamas a mí? Eso es pan comido para ti, ¿pretexto para verme acaso?" dije terminado de empacar, por lo que solo me senté en la cama escuchándolo atentamente.

Verán, George Cabrera era la clase de persona que al haber estado involucrado con el mundo sobrenatural desde tan pequeño, sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, su hambre por el conocimiento lo han llevado a meterse en problemas algunas veces, pero sabe mantenerse muy bien en una pelea. Puede deshacerse de una gran variedad de monstruos y, sin embargo; es muy perezoso para cazarlos.

Digamos que él es muy feliz siendo solo el chico de las investigaciones, en ocasiones de los hechizos, pero odia tener que ensuciarse en las cacerías. No me malinterpreten, si hay una verdadera amenaza y su ayuda es requerida, no dudara en ser tu primer soldado.

"...sé que estas cerca, llame a Mallory y dijo que posiblemente estarías en Nevada... sería bueno verte, te extraño y... ¡Tengo tequila!"

"qué lindo que ustedes dos hablen de mí, okay... dame la dirección"

Haciendo lo mismo que con Jake para saber cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar ahí.

"mmm... creo que podría estar ahí en unas ocho horas, quizás más, depende del camino, crees que puedas mantenerte por ti mismo hasta entonces?"

"sí, tranquila aquí tengo lo necesario, solo apresúrate, una sexy botella de tequila te espera."

"okay... más vale tengas comida también, nos vemos pronto" dije colgando. Bueno...Beacon Hills será.

* * *

Beacon Hills se acerca!


	6. Capítulo 6: Highway to Beacon Hills

hola chicos, por fin la llegada a Beacon Hills, un vistazo a la imagen para ver el outfit, moto y casco. link en mi perfil

Titulo en referencia de la cancion de AC/DC - Highway to Hell, alguien sabe por que? xD

* * *

Con un último vistazo a la habitación, cerré la puerta. Estaba por meter las maletas a mi spark, cuando sentí una presencia ya conocida, eché un vistazo alrededor y no hizo falta mucho para encontrarlo. Ahí estaba Rex, a cuatro puertas de la mía, con cara de molestia; pues el sol pegaba justo en su rostro, ¿acaso no le había dicho que tomara una siesta hasta mediodía? Estos humanos de ahora, ya no son tan manipulables como antes.

Como sea, el tipo aun me debía, puede que él no recuerde en absoluto lo que hizo ayer, pero yo sí, y seguro que Jake también lo haría por el resto de su vida. Cerré el spark y comencé a caminar hacia él.

"hola, eres Rex ¿cierto?" dije llamando su atención de donde se encontraba revisando sus bolsillos.

"quien caraj... oh! Disculpa, si ese soy yo y tú eres..." dijo cuando por fin puso más atención a su alrededor, parecía no recordarme en absoluto, sí que estaba ebrio y vaya resaca la de ahora.

"mi nombre es Linda, nos conocimos brevemente anoche, en el Urban" dije rápidamente el nuevo alias "quería preguntarte... si podrías prestarme tu móvil para llamar a mi amiga, se esta tardando y tengo hambre"

"vaya, eso sí que es malo, por supuesto que puedes usarlo" dijo simulando buscar su móvil en los bolsillos, aun cuando logre ver que estaba en su bolsillo trasero, respondió... "rayos, creo que lo he dejado adentro, ¿gustas pasar mientras lo busco?"

Hombres, a veces eran tan predecibles, que inclusos trucos como este sabes que funcionaran, contaba con que esta fuera su reacción.

"claro, porque no"

Nada más pasar la puerta, el muy imbécil me acorralo en la puerta, al parecer no solo era imbécil cuando bebía... más bien era su estado natural y permanente, sin embargo, me mostré dispuesta.

"entonces, podríamos pasar un buen rato mientras tu amiga regresa, ¿que dices?" dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

"me parece bien" respondí con una sonrisa. En cuanto se acercó para besarme, cerré los ojos para que no pudiera ver el cambio de color en ellos. La energía no era la suficiente así que inyecté un poco más de lujuria con mi toque en su mejilla, antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi boca, sentí la energía más palpable entonces comencé a succionarla, abriendo mis ojos comencé a empujarlo hacia la cama.

Calló pesadamente en ella y tuve que montarlo a ahorcajadas, pobre Rex ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas muy locas en esa cabecita hueca suya, tendría que darme prisa, cosas más importantes me esperaban.

"escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, de ahora en adelante vas a poner tus cosas en orden de lo contrario esto es lo que te espera" dije poniendo una mano cargada con energía en su cabeza, proyectándole imágenes de algunas de mis cacerías. Esto le provocaría pesadillas algunas semanas.

"Q-Que diablos, no, no, no, esas cosas..." dijo moviéndose bruscamente, okay creo que ya entendió mi punto.

Una vez que salí de su mente, Rex comenzó a relajarse. "¿entendiste? Deberías portarte como todo un caballero de ahora en adelante" mientras seguía induciendo energía en él. "a las chicas nos encantan, no importa lo que digamos"

"un caballero, okay... yo puedo serlo" dijo hipnotizado.

"ves, solo debes ser una persona decente y entonces ninguna de esas criaturas podrá encontrarte"

"ser bueno... estar a salvo..." a veces odiaba esto, era como lavarle el cerebro a las personas, pero hey, el tipo era un caso perdido, le estaba haciendo un favor al resto del mundo.

"exacto... tienes muchas opciones en tu vida, elige ser una mejor persona de ahora en adelante y recuerda, nunca me has visto, soy solo un sueño... deberías descansar un poco más" contesté levantándome, aun con todo eso, él siempre podría escoger sus acciones. Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, vi las llaves de su motocicleta en la mesa cerca de la ventana. Regresando al lado de Rex...

"hey Rexy! Que te parece regalarme tu motocicleta como agradecimiento, ¿no crees que sería genial como tu primera buena acción?" dije ahora a un Rex casi dormido, aplicando otro toque de energía.

"por supuesto, es una excelente idea, tómala... no olvides el casco" dijo alegremente con una enorme sonrisa, volviendo a recostarse en su almohada.

"ves como si puedes ser una buena persona, solo di a los demás que la perdiste en una apuesta anoche durante tu borrachera... adiós Rex" palmeé su brazo e hice mi camino hacia la salida, tomando las llaves y el casco con cráneos pintados en el.

La motocicleta estaba aparcada justo frente a la habitación, además de tener el mismo diseño de cráneos en el tanque. Rex era un completo idiota, pero con buen gusto, la Fat Boy Special 2010 lo confirmaba, casi babeo, era hermosa siempre quise una Davidson. Mi tiempo con mi fiel spark se había terminado.

* * *

"hey, ¿ya estas listas?" pregunte Jake una vez llegue a la recepción.

"si, quería pedirte un favor, pero antes... tienes alguna soga que puedas prestarme?"

"¿soga?... sí, espera voy por ella" dijo muy confundido, pero cumpliendo con el pedido.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento se dio cuenta enseguida a quien pertenecía la moto, yo solo me limite a cambiar mis maletas que solo eran dos, una de ropa y otra un poco más ligera con armas, no es que necesitara usar muchas cuando yo misma podía materializar mi energía, y la mochila que llevaba mi portátil toda mi vida en tan solo tres bolsas.

"okay... no me digas no quiero saber, de lo contrario seria cómplice" dijo simplemente Jake.

"no lo mate, tampoco se la robe, me la ha regalado... con un poco de persuasión, no seas dramático. Como sea, ¿quién soy yo para despreciar un regalo?" dije inocentemente, el solo me miro con un rostro que totalmente decía *debes estar bromeando, mujer loca*.

"okay okay, que esperabas, en el fondo sigo siendo un demonio, tengo que cumplir mi cuota de maldades, además le di a Rex un nuevo comienzo, las terapias no son gratis" me defendí con un puchero, el solo se cubrió el rostro con su mano y río.

"está bien, solo no me digas lo de Rex, arruinaría mi coartada, entonces... ¿cuál es el favor?" pregunto mientras me veía terminar de asegurar mis maletas en la parte trasera con la soga. Seguro que seguía pensando que lo mate, pobre Jake.

"que te encargues de mi spark, amo a este pequeño limón, pero no creo que tenga muchas esperanzas, no lo sé, véndelo por partes o solo déjalo en alguna agradable esquina" dije entregándole las llaves "de cualquier modo pronto tenia que cambiar de vehículo" dije con una mueca.

"adiós mi pequeño limón!" Dije prácticamente tirándome al capo y abrazando a mi fiel corcel. Ya parecía Dean... muy bien suficiente, hora de irse, eso asustaría a cualquiera.

"okaaay, creo k ya sé a quién extrañaras más" dijo riéndose a mis espaldas.

"no te pongas celoso Rogers" subí a la moto y me acomodé en ella, tirando de Jake por la camisa estrellé mis labios en los suyos, dando un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior al separarnos. "también te voy a extrañar Jake, cuídate. Sabes como contactarme si me necesitas, solo llama y vendré lo más rápido que pueda; no importa que, e incluso si no lo haces, sabre por el vínculo si algo está mal, así que no te metas en problemas y me hagas preocupar." dije esta vez echando el motor a andar y poniéndome el casco.

"también cuídate ahí afuera, puede que no sea de mucha ayuda, pero también puedes llamarme" dijo sinceramente, solo respondí con una sonrisa de verdadera gratitud, baje el visor y partí. Beacon Hills me esperaba.

* * *

Viaje todo el camino hasta California sin ningún inconveniente, deteniéndome solo en dos ocasiones, una para abastecerme tanto de aperitivos como de gasolina, y otra solo para estirar un poco las piernas, esta hermosura me haría llegar antes de lo que estime.

Si quería disfrutar de un buen tiempo con George poniéndonos al día y bebiendo esa botella de tequila que tanto presumió, el fantasma tenía que irse hoy mismo, seria prioridad para cuando llegara, confiaba en que Georgie ya tuviese hecha la investigación necesaria, es lo menos que podía hacer ya que me ha hecho bajar hasta esta parte del país.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba cuando pase por una calle llena de lindas casas, parecía un lugar muy tranquilo, casi de postal, con sus jardines bien cuidados y buena pintura en las paredes. Bien por ellos que tenían una casa... yo tenía una Harley... nueva; bueno de hace dos años, pero da igual, yo gano.

Deteniéndome para revisar la dirección una vez más, pude escuchar un jadeo que venia de mi lado derecho. Levante la vista para encontrarme a dos chicos, uno casi tan pálido como yo y otro con un lindo tono bronceado, el cual parecía embelesado por mi moto.

"es esa una Harley...?" dijo el chico con ojos de niño en dulcería.

"no Scott, es un unicornio, ¿que no ves?" dijo ahora el chico delgado, palmeando su rostro con su mano "discúlpalo es que casi no sale, soy Stiles por cierto" dijo presentándose y ofreciendo su mano.

¿Stiles? ¿Enserio hay alguien con ese nombre? Vaaaya, americanos, cada vez más raros. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, tenía nombre de varón así que... suspire interiormente.

Retirando mi casco, decidí que devolvería el saludo, parecían normales.

"mucho gusto Stiles, me llamo Linda" dije una vez más usando el alias. Después de todo era fácil de recordar, tampoco iba a darle mi verdadero nombre a un extraño, a menos que fuera por negocios.

"Ese de ahí es mi mejor amigo Scott, aunque hasta la fecha sigo preguntándome por qué" dijo Stiles mirando como prácticamente los ojos de Scott brillaban ante la vista de la Harley, la cual seguía admirando.

"oye!... oh si, lo siento, soy Scoot" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, también ofreciendo su mano.

"mucho gusto a ambos" respondí divertida, al estrechar la mano de Scott, noté cierta energía que no era normal en un humano, era un poco oscura, pero curiosamente no había ningún rastro de peligro.

Extraño... tendría que preguntarle a George si sabía algo sobre esto.

"y... aprovechando la oportunidad, creen que puedan ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección?" dije rompiendo el silencio y sacando un trozo de papel. Por desgracia la batería de mi móvil había muerto hace 40 min. Logrando escribir la dirección, en el recibo de la gasolinera en la que había parado antes.

"...es fácil, si ves al fondo, puedes ver como la calle dobla en ambos sentidos; toma el izquierdo, desde ahí solo debes buscar el número." Dijo Scott señalando con sus manos.

"si, lo que él dijo" respondió Stiles, "bueno no queremos entretenerte más, seguro que estas cansada" dijo observando mis maletas a mi espalda, concluyendo que venía de un viaje, hmm... pensador rápido, conjeture. "ha sido un placer conocerte Linda" se despidió Stiles.

"si, espero haber sido de ayuda, tenemos que irnos, suerte Linda, increíble moto por cierto" dijo Scoot siguiendo a Stiles, que iba quejándose todo el camino hasta... era eso un jeep?, woah! Y yo que creía que mi spark había conocido la tortura.

Volví a ponerme el casco y seguí las instrucciones de Scoot, pronto estaba en la puerta que marcaba 614. Toque el timbre y escuche gritos y pasos apresurados desde el otro lado. Enseguida, un Georgie muy agitado con atizador en mano me abrió la puerta.

"justo a tiempo ese bastardo ya me tiene harto!" dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y me arrastraba dentro de la casa.

"demasiado para alguien que no quería ensuciarse las manos" dije riendo mientras observaba unos retratos y una mesa de café volcadas "okay, supongo que al menos ya tienes la investigación hecha" dije retándolo a decirme que no.

"si ya la hice. Es el hijo de la anterior dueña, la Sra. Gina Fitzgerald" directo a los negocios. tomó un par de hojas de la barra en la cocina y me las ofreció "el muy malagradecido la mato mientras dormía; para poder quedarse con el seguro y las propiedades, pese a ello la pobre Gina cruzó. Esto fue por allá en el 95. El banco compro la casa dos meses después de que su hijo también muriera; por un ataque animal, fue encontrado en el bosque con profundas laceraciones. Pero se apegó a la casa debido a esto..." George camino hacia las escaleras y desprendió el cuarto escalón, sacando unos papeles envueltos en plástico.

"Cheques al portador?" dije algo extrañada, "vaya este tipo si que era ambicioso, que piensas hacer con ellos?"

"también encontré una pequeña caja, pero primero quería ver si quemando sus restos, esto se solucionaba. En caso de no ser así, me desharé de ellos, porque puede que lo esté usando como ancla para este plano"

"esperemos y funcione porque sería una lástima, podría ser mucho dinero" vamos, que si dicen dinero gratis nadie diría que no, no me juzguen, este negocio rara vez paga las cuentas.

"ni me lo digas, en cuanto a los restos... me encontré con un pequeño problema, la Sra. Fitzgerald era viuda, su único hijo, Alfred el bastardo, era su única familia, solo tenia una amiga que fue la que se hizo cargo del funeral de Gina, y más tarde del de Alfred"

"¿en verdad?" dije sorprendida, si que era una buena amiga.

"sip, no sin antes vengarse un poco supongo, no lo enterró en la cripta familiar, al parecer lo desterró"

"entonces me estás diciendo ¿que no podemos encontrar su tumba?" ahora veía porque necesitaba la ayuda.

"en realidad ya la estuve buscando, solo existen dos cementerios por aquí, uno casi a las afueras de la ciudad y otro que no esta tan lejos de aquí, nadie supo decirme tampoco donde lo enterró nuestra amiga vengadora. He revisado tres tumbas sin nombre en el más cercano, son seis en total ahí. Si no es ninguna de esas, creo que tendremos que echar un vistazo al de las afueras." Dijo dándome prácticamente un resumen.

"debo suponer que ya no podemos contar con la cooperación de dicha amiga..." dije levantando la vista de los papeles en mis manos.

"estas en lo cierto, lamentablemente falleció en el 99, a los 72 años"

"hmmm, que se le va a hacer, debí suponer que no sería tan fácil, pues a buscar. Donde dices que esta esté cementerio?"

* * *

siguiendo algunos de los hechos del cap. 2x01 Omega, de teen wolf... en el próximo tendremos a Isaac!


	7. Capítulo 7: Buscando a Alfred?

Lo sé, es pequeño pero espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar su opinión, me gustaría saber si les agrada hasta ahora.

* * *

Scott y Stiles

"Pobre chica, seguro la asustaste tanto como para querer regresar de donde sea que venía" dijo Stiles conduciendo.

"Y-yo? De que estas hablando, si no he hecho nada"

"no? Poco falto para que le pidieras su número para salir en una cita"

"Stiles, solo le di indicaciones para llegar a la dirección que nos mostró" respondió Scott ahora un poco confundido.

"no estaba hablando de Linda, estaba hablando de su Harley" desafiándolo con la mirada a que lo negara.

"O-okay, puede que me haya perdido un poco, pero ¿viste lo hermosa que era?" dijo Scott de nuevo con ese tono de ensueño.

"y allá vamos de nuevo" murmuro Stiles rodando los ojos. "está bien, ya basta de tus sueños húmedos, crees que hoy me dejen ver a Lydia?" Stiles y Scott se dirigían a ver a Lydia al hospital, Stiles se había quedado ahí todo el fin de semana, hasta que su padre lo saco casi arrastrando, diciéndole que al menos tomase una ducha.

"yo creo..." comenzó a decir Scott, pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Stiles no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que se trataba de Allison. Por lo que comenzó a dirigirse a la acera para detenerse.

"Stiles, yo..."

"si, si, ya, largo de mi jeep Romeo" dijo Stiles con resignación, un poco acostumbrado con toda esta situación entre Scott y Allison, y sus encuentros furtivos.

"gracias hermano, te lo compensare"

"si ya lo creo, salúdala de mi parte." Grito Stiles. Pero Scott ya había empezado a correr.

* * *

Isaac

"solo otro día más Isaac", era lo que siempre me decía, preguntándome porque yo, era el único que tenía que soportar todo esto. ¡Oh cierto! mi hermano se había largado en cuanto pudo, que afortunado. Y al parecer una lástima para mi padre, él siempre fue su orgullo; el popular atleta, capitán de natación. Siempre apoyado por su maravilloso padre el entrenador. Si, él era perfecto, creo que padre nunca logró superar que fuese su hijo el más prometedor el que muriera y no su fracasado hijo menor, que solo entro al equipo de Lacrosse, como un burdo intento de obtener su aprobación. No queriendo mancillar la imagen de su perfecto hijo al fallar en la piscina.

Desde entonces, no importaba el momento del día, todo era igual. Si el viejo se encontraba de mal humor, buen humor, aburrido o simplemente porque era lunes, yo terminaba con un ojo morado. Aunque fuese poco creíble, eso era en el mejor de los casos; prefería soportar las golpizas que me propinaba, que un minuto en ese congelador en el sótano.

Por ello odiaba mi altura saben, cualquier persona consideraría esto ilógico, cómico o incluso ridículo, pero no cuando ves el trasfondo de lo que verdaderamente significaba, de que me servia ser un atleta, tener esta altura si no podía hacer nada con ella, no podía defenderme, volvía mi lugar de castigo aún más reducido... creo que en algún momento me volví enemigo de los espacios pequeños.

No sabia si era la incomodidad por el espacio, la falta de aire o el hecho de que era todo muy tranquilo; en cuanto a esto no es muy agradable que digamos, tanto silencio termina por darte un mal rato. Comienzas quizás con el aburrimiento, después sigue el hecho de que no tienes percepción del tiempo; ¿qué pasa si se olvida que estoy aquí?, ¿moriré de hambre? ¿De sed? ¿O es que acaso se me acabaría el oxígeno primero? Todas estas preguntas y un millón más, que en una situación normal jamás habrías pensado.

También está la soledad, terminas dándote cuenta que no importa de cuantas personas te rodees al día, al llegar a casa solo están él y tú, y una vez que te ha metido en ese pequeño espacio nadie más vendrá a sacarte, nadie te ayudará; estas solo. Entonces comienzan las preguntas del tipo: ¿acaso soy tan malo? ¿De verdad lo merezco? A nadie le importo.

Como dije estar encerrado en espacios pequeños contigo mismo, no es del todo sano, la mente se cierra y comienza con todo un proceso autodestructivo, pero a la vez el instinto de supervivencia sale a flote, ambas partes anulándose entre sí, y solo queda el pánico como tú compañero ante la incertidumbre; peleando por un poco mas de espacio, de oxígeno, de vida. Porque en mi mente, estar en esa clase de lugares, no es muy diferente de estar en uno de esos agujeros que ayudo a cavar en el cementerio. ¿Por qué estoy yo en una tumba si aun sigo vivo?

* * *

Lenya

"aarggh, maldito George, sé que un día de estos voy a matarlo" dije mientras cavaba lo que era la segunda tumba.

Que cómodo era ser él, le dije *entonces vayamos al cementerio, andando* solo para ser recibida por el típico, *pero si yo ya hice todo el trabajo y cave tres tumbas, lleva mi auto querida y ten cuidado*, claro deja que tu mejor amiga se haga cargo de todo, tu siéntate cómodamente y mantente al día en facebook.

De pronto un grito agudo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, hmm eso sonaba muy parecido a... nop, imposible, ¿que no se suponía que la mayoría estaba muy orgullosa de estar en su natal Irlanda?, solo me encogí de hombros, no dándole importancia por el momento. Un trabajo a la vez Lenya.

Aunque... interesante, también le preguntaré a George, a ver que sabe de esto... y salió el nombre nuevamente.

Así que seguí con mi pequeño berrinche, entonces la pala toco el ataúd, lo abrí y... era claro que este no era Alfred, pertenecía a una mujer, al igual que el anterior. *Genial! Todo esto para nada. Solo falta uno, más vale sea el tuyo Alfie*

Pese a la hora y la baja temperatura que hacía en este lugar, sentía que mi sangre hervía, me quite la playera que llevaba y me quede sólo en mi sosten. Afortunadamente las lapida se encontraban en el área más olvidada del cementerio, así que no había por qué preocuparse de los mirones accidentales. Comencé a buscar la sexta tumba y nada.

Al final logré encontrarla en el borde de un área despejada, parecía nueva. A lo lejos pude notar una luz y el sonido de una máquina; poniendo más atención, vi que se trataba de un chico cavando una nueva tumba; genial tendría que ser rápida para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Los restos esta vez si eran de un varón, solo esperaba que fueran de Alfred, para poder regresar con George y matarlo lo más rápido posible. Ya los había salado y echado un poco de combustible cuando escuche un grito, encendí el fósforo y lo arroje mientras tomaba mi chaqueta, corriendo hacia el ruido. Acelere el paso cuando escuche el estruendo de la maquina y el vidrio caer.

Frente a mí, se encontraba, ¿era eso un... hombre lobo?, era diferente. Estaba cavando en una tumba que parecía fresca, que curioso... había un chico claramente indefenso por aquí en alguna parte, por qué ir por el cadáver si podías tenerlo fresco. Cada vez tenía más preguntas en cuanto a esta ciudad.

Buscando el arma en mi cintura... "me lleva, no la traje" murmure, lo cual fue algo que escuchó a la perfección la bestia.

Gruño por haber interrumpido su cena y sin mas se abalanzo hacia mí. Rápidamente mis manos comenzaron a despedir energía, energía que materialice en pequeños proyectiles y arroje a sus piernas para evitar que escapara; era rápido y la mayoría perdió su objetivo, a excepción de dos que se incrustaron en su pierna izquierda. Aproveché la oportunidad para sacar el cuchillo de plata que llevaba en la bota y arremetí contra él, en la primera oportunidad que tuve ataque con el cuchillo, esta vez dio en su hombro.

"que rayos..." ambos estábamos sorprendidos, él por no haber podido esquivarme del todo y yo por que la plata no le hizo absolutamente nada.

Aprovechando mi sorpresa, el lobo aruño parte de mi estomago descubierto y asestando una patada, me envió volando a una de las lapidas cercanas.

El rasguño era superficial, pero si que dolía, a pesar de haberme levantado casi enseguida, la bestia no se encontraba por ningún lado. *simplemente genial, un maldito hombre lobo (?) me había pateado el trasero*

Como una ocurrencia tardía me di cuenta que yo no era la única en este show. Corrí a la excavadora y con un poco mas de esfuerzo del normal (porque al parecer necesitaba alimentarme... de nuevo.) la levante, destapando así la fosa, en el fondo se encontraba un chico completamente aterrado, el latido acelerado, la postura y su olor lo hacían aun mas evidente. En cuanto vio mi cara soltó el aire que parecía retener sus pulmones.

"Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije ofreciendo mi mano.


	8. Capítulo 8: Déjame ayudar

Capítulo 8: Déjame ayudar

Isaac

Debes estar bromeando... ¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿quién era ella? Escuché a... lo que sea eso rugir y fue entonces que decidí echar un vistazo, había una chica semidesnuda a la que le brillaban ojos y manos de un raro color, la cual arremetió contra esa cosa. ¿es ella... de los buenos? Debe serlo, ¿no?

Volví a esconderme pese a mi casi ataque de pánico debido al espacio, esperaba lo peor, si así es como moriría, me habría gustado escoger un lugar con mas espacio y menos literal a mis pensamientos sobre ser enterrado vivo, no es que fuese a dejar una buena vida atrás. Después del estruendo, el silencio le siguió. De la nada la maquina fue levantada dejando libre una salida.

"Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" y entonces ahí estaba ella, sin ojos brillantes, con una enorme herida en su abdomen y en toda su gloria semidesnuda. ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Qué... era ella?

"cla-claro" dije algo inseguro, pero estiré mi mano para tomar la suya; tiró de mi hacia la superficie, pero al parecer el esfuerzo y su herida no eran buena combinación, porque la oí sisear un poco.

"te encuentras bien?" dije realmente preocupado, después de todo acababa de salvarme.

"estoy bien, es solo un pequeño rasguño" dijo muy sin cuidado. Que rayos...

"¿pequeño? Casi puedo ver tus entrañas a través de esa pequeñez" dije un poco incrédulo.

Sonrió amablemente mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo.

"de nada... y no te preocupes, estaré bien, no es tan malo como se ve" dijo frunciendo por un instante el rostro, cuando se agacho a recoger un cuchillo, que rápidamente guardó en su bota.

"oh, no quise ser grosero, en verdad estoy agradecido, déjame ayudarte" ella solo alzo una ceja, no sé si era incredulidad o sospecha.

"sé que viste lo que hice y aun así... quieres ayudarme?"

"s-sí, me salvaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer y hasta donde yo recuerdo sangrar no es bueno.

Hay un botiquín en la oficina de registros, no está muy lejos" dije comenzando a caminar, esperando a que me siguiera.

"...deje algunas cosas por allá, pero gracias por la oferta." Dijo ella tomando el camino contrario.

* * *

Lenya

Lo mejor era seguir con mi camino lo más rápido posible y llegar a George, dudo que si el chico supiera realmente como ayudarme; lo estaría ofreciendo tan voluntariamente. Le agradecí y caminé hacia donde había dejado el resto de mis cosas.

"o-oye, espera a dónde vas?" dijo ahora siguiéndome.

"te dije que estaba bien, deberías ir a casa, dudo que esa cosa regrese, pero aun así ya es muy tarde"

"estas sangrando demasiado para estar bien, además no puedo irme tengo que avisar a la policía sobre el ataque..." dijo apagándose un poco, olía a miedo; casi rayando en el terror, incluso encogiendo su altura un poco. "papá va a matarme" diciendo esto en un susurro casi imperceptible para el oído humano.

Llegando hasta la tumba de Alfred, le dije que llamara a quien necesitara; mientras antes lo hiciera, más rápido podría irse a casa. Él paró solo un momento al ver el humo aun saliendo de lo que una vez fueron los restos del 'hijo perfecto' de Gina.

"tu hiciste esto? Eres alguna clase de... ¿saqueadora?"

"mmm... nop, en realidad es mucho más complicado que eso" no tenía caso mentirle, estaba segura que había visto a la bestia y a mi luchar, aunque tampoco entraría en detalles.

"inténtalo" dijo entre sospechoso y curioso.

"eso... tiene que ver con un fantasma, es todo lo que diré" el dolor comenzaba a aumentar al igual que el sangrado. Él tenía razón, está herida había sido más grave de lo que dejé ver, pero de nuevo; era mi culpa por dejarme entrar a un estado casi famélico, y usar lo poco que me quedaba de reserva como arma tampoco me había ayudado. El hambre comenzaba a ser más aguda, al parecer mi herida la había hecho aumentarse.

"aun quieres ayudarme?" dije en derrota, incluso si me iba ahora mismo a toda prisa con George, me desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre. Yo y mi estúpida soberbia, al pensar que podría durar todo el mes sin alimentarme. Él solo volvió a asentir. Su actitud me recordaba un poco a Jake, quizás fue por eso que confié en él.

"está bien, pero vas a arrepentirte en cuanto sepas cómo. Supongo que viste que no soy... muy normal, mi curación tampoco" dije tambaleándome un poco. "soy Lenya, por cierto" dije sin ningún alias esta vez.

"I-Isaac, Isaac Lahey" dijo sosteniendo mi brazo para estabilizarme "¿qué hago?" dijo raramente preocupado.

"bésame" dije simplemente, él chico ya se había ofrecido de buena gana, no quería robar de él. Era un buen chico, solo tomaría lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar.

"¡¿Q-Quieres que yo qué?!" dijo muy sorprendido por la inusual petición. "¿si te das cuenta que te estas..."

"desangrando? estoy muy consciente. Si quieres ayudarme, bésame" dije interrumpiéndolo, ahora siseando por el dolor, sosteniendo la herida.

* * *

Isaac

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando exactamente, pero ella parecía muy lucida a pesar del dolor como para estar desvariando por la pérdida de sangre, ¿por qué demonios pediría que la besara?

Y entonces ella siseo por el dolor, llevando su mano a la herida, pese a que yo la sostenía, vi cómo se recargaba en el árbol detrás de ella; para un poco de estabilidad extra. Fue entonces que tiré de ella hacia mí y estrellé mis labios en los suyos. Ella suspiro en el beso y comenzó a corresponderlo, pronto sentí como algo era extraído de mí. Cuando abrí un poco los ojos, los suyos brillaban en un tono azul-purpura, jamás había visto algo como eso en mi vida; pero por primera vez, no sentía miedo. Si estaba tomando algo de mí; no se sentía como si estuviese matándome y aun si lo estaba, creo que no sería una mala forma de morir.

El beso termino casi tan pronto como comenzó, ella se apartó prácticamente empujándose contra el árbol a sus espaldas, como si se hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la mía, pero quería volver a besarla. Ella en cambio, miro hacia su herida; siguiendo su mirada, note como había dejado de sangrar y ahora las laceraciones tenían un aspecto menos preocupante.

"woah! ¿Yo hice eso?" dije mirando la herida y ella asentía, un poco aturdida aún.

"técnicamente fue un poco de tu energía vital. Pero si, fuiste tu"

"pero aún no está cerrada por completo, ¿necesitas más?" y entonces ella soltó una risita.

"acabo de decirte que absorbí energía vital directamente de ti y tú... quieres darme más?" sonrió dulcemente, pero con incredulidad. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?, toda esta interacción, y sobre todo con una chica; no es usual en mí, pero de nuevo ¿se me podía culpar?

La mayor parte de mi vida nadie se había interesado en mí, de pronto ella aparece y me ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, sin hacerme menos como persona por haber tenido que ayudarme en primer lugar, es cierto que pidió el beso, pero después de haberle insistido tanto en quererla ayudar y aun así no tomó lo suficiente para curarse por completo.

"tranquilo krasivyye glaza (ojos bonitos), ahora estoy bien, con eso es suficiente. Muchas gracias" se acercó y acaricio tan gentilmente mi pómulo magullado, tomándome completamente por sorpresa se puso de puntillas y beso el moretón, entonces tomando su mochila y una pala comenzó a alejarse. "no olvides llamar a la policía e irte a casa. Esa cosa ya se ha de encontrar lejos, estas a salvo" dijo sin mirar atrás.

Saliendo del shock... "¡e-espera! ¿qué significa eso que dijiste?" dije siguiéndola solo un par de pasos.

"quizás algún día te lo diga, ya no te metas en problemas. Cuídate Isaac" y ya casi la había perdido de vista. Incluso después de lo que posiblemente fueron un par de minutos, seguía tocando el pómulo que ella beso tan delicadamente.

"si te das cuenta que pudo haberte matado, cierto? Dijo una voz masculina detrás mío.

"Q-quién eres?" dije muy sorprendido de no poderlo escuchar antes. Y al parecer tampoco Lenya, no parecía de las que salvaban a alguien, solo para dejarlos morir minutos después por otro psico, ¿cierto?

"Digamos que solo estoy muy interesado en que puedas ayudarte por ti mismo, o ¿acaso crees que ella siempre estará ahí para ayudarte, Isaac?"

"sabes mi nombre, ¿por qué? ¿la conoces?"

"te explicare todo, solo tienes que escuchar, soy Derek" dijo simplemente el tipo, pese a que toda su actitud era imponente, no creía que fuese a atacarme; después de todo, si quisiera, lo habría hecho sin advertirme antes de su presencia.

* * *

Lenya

Bajé del coche de Georgie y a pesar de que ya no me desangraba, aun me sentía débil, tuve que poner todo de mi para cumplir con mi palabra y no absorber más energía de Isaac, chico muy agradable por cierto.

Toque fuertemente la puerta, esperaba y el muy bastardo no se haya ido a dormir temprano; porque ahora si lo mato. Volví a tocar y oí el arrastre de sus pasos.

"tienes idea de que hora..." dijo antes de abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto me vio toda sangrante y colgando del marco de su puerta se calló.

"querido ya llegué" dije burlonamente

"¿qué diablos te paso? Se supone que solo irías a hacer unas cuantas fogatas" dijo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome a la cocina casi arrastras.

"hombre lobo... o eso creo, era diferente de todos los que hemos visto; la plata no funcionó, escapo"

"¿Y las dagas de energía?" pregunto mientras me quitaba la chamarra y me sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra.

"no tenía suficiente energía... no me he alimentado en casi un mes" dije confesando, no podía mentirle, solo prepararme para el sermón que tendría.

"¿acaso estas demente Lenya? ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! Debiste habérmelo dicho, no te habría dejado ir sola." dijo muy enojado mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la herida. "esto se ve mal, ¿cómo paraste el sangrado?" ahora limpiando parte de mi rostro.

"tuve un poco de ayuda en eso, solo no quise tomar de más" dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, ya que se encontraba parado entre mis piernas.

"necesitas alimentarte Len, si sigues extralimitándote; un día vas a matarte. No puedes negar lo QUE eres, así como nadie tiene que decirte QUIEN eres" refiriéndose, que pese a tener sangre demoníaca, no hacía falta que negase mi naturaleza, para poder hacer bien mi trabajo de proteger a los demás.

Levantando mi rostro de su hombro sonreí y junté nuestras frentes, extrañaba aquel tiempo en donde solo éramos dos niños, siempre juntos volviendo loca a mi abuela. Todo era más simple en aquellos días.

"¿cuándo te volviste tan sabio pequeño Georgie?"

"no soy ningún sabio, eres tú la que se ha vuelto descuidada, pequeño gatito" dijo posando algunos de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja y besando mi frente.

Sintiendo como después, sus labios se posaban suavemente en los míos, entonces comencé a absorber la energía. Siempre había preocupación y amor en él, quizás no fuera "lo más nutritivo" para una súcubo, pero me gustaba ese sabor, me hacía saber que no importaba cuanta mierda hubiese a mi alrededor siempre podía contar con él, era familia.

Interrumpió el beso para desabrochar el cuello de su camisa, lo mire a los ojos y él solo asintió.

"hazlo, lo necesitaras hasta la próxima recarga" se acercó más entre mis piernas y ladeo su cabeza.

Mis colmillos salieron, rasgando con su filo la delgada piel de su cuello, siseó un poco y apretó el agarre en mis muslos, que comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su cintura. Pese a que George y yo no éramos amantes o nos sintiéramos de esa forma el uno por el otro, la sangre siempre tendría cierta connotación sexual para las succubus y para aquellos a los que mordían.

No era la primera vez que me daba de su sangre o que incluso yo le daba de la mía, al asociarse conmigo tendía a herirse o casi morir, creo que era por eso que evitaba las peleas, para no salir herido y entonces tener que escucharme todo el día quejarme de como era mi culpa; por haberlo metido en todo esto en primer lugar, aunque a veces igual peleábamos porque quería participar más en batalla.

Aun cuando la herida cerro de inmediato, seguí tomando de él, sus manos solo se dedicaron a acariciar mis muslos, no yendo más allá, nunca exigiendo. Me aparte de él lamiendo la herida, y solo nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente por un momento. Era extraño como a lo largo del tiempo habíamos aprendido a decir muchas cosas sin ninguna palabra.

"vayamos a dormir kotenok (gatito), te prepare una habitación" dijo tomándome de la mano, comenzando a dirigirnos a las escaleras.

"pero lyubov' (cariño), yo quiero dormir contigo" dije con un puchero.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados "bieeen... pero pido el lado derecho y nada de patearme fuera de la cama" al final dijo resignado.

* * *

Isaac

Aunque un poco desconfiado, decidí escuchar lo que Derek tenía que decir. Menciono que había un mundo en las sombras, donde los humanos están en el escalón más bajo de la pirámide; que había notado como vivía escondiéndome, temeroso de todo, inseguro hasta de mis propios movimientos... siempre solo.

"pero yo puedo hacerte fuerte, nada más a que temer, de que huir, te daría una manada; no más estar solo, una familia que te apoyaría. ¿Los golpes? sanarían tan solo en segundos, nadie volverá a hacerte daño."

"¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?" vamos, sabemos que nada es gratis, seguro que todo esto sonaba prometedor.

"solo aceptar *la mordida* es un regalo que te ofrezco, esos serían los beneficios. A cambio... solo tienes que seguir mi liderazgo, mi guía. siempre hay algo ahí acechando en las sombras por nosotros, así que dime, ¿en qué escalón de la pirámide quieres estar? Yo te ofrezco armas y la oportunidad de formar parte de algo más grande."

Tenía que aceptar que sea lo que sea *ser parte de algo más grande* se escuchaba mucho mejor que lo que tenía en mi vida actualmente. Ya no quería ser el indefenso Isaac, aquel que solo esperaba ser invisible por unos minutos más, aquel que solo quería ser tan pequeño hasta desaparecer. Ya estaba harto de decirme una y otra vez todos los días *solo otro día más Isaac*

"solo piénsalo. Si aceptas, puedes encontrarme en el viejo depósito de ferrocarril."

Y comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Después de salir un poco del aturdimiento, mire la hora en mi móvil, sería mejor hacer caso a Lenya y llamar de una vez a la policía, en verdad ya era muy tarde, o más bien temprano, dentro de nada comenzaría a amanecer. Al dar la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la excavadora, pise algo que estaba seguro no era una piedra. Lo tome y lo lleve conmigo para poder verlo mejor en la luz, y resulto ser una blusa. Solo sonreí, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, la guardé en mi mochila y solo me senté a esperar a la policía... y a mi padre.


	9. Capítulo 9: Confianza

Lenya

"para alguien que quería dormir conmigo, saliste muy temprano de la cama" dijo la voz de George a mis espaldas, donde me encontraba en la barra tomando leche con chocolate. "debería sentirme ofendido" mientras besaba mi sien al pasar, tomando asiento a mi lado.

"ja ja que Drama Queen, es solo que había muchas cosas en mi mente"

"¿cómo cuáles?" pregunto, estirando su mano para encender la cafetera.

"para empezar, si la casa ya está libre de fantasmas?" dije alzando una de mis cejas.

"Ah eso, sí, asunto arreglado. El maldito estallo en llamas en cuanto lo tostaste, es por eso que fue raro que tardaras tanto en regresar, pensé que habías parado en alguna parte para cenar."

"sí bueno, ya sabes qué clase de noche tuve, lo que trae otra pregunta" dije ahora completamente frente a él. "¿qué rayos le sucede a esta ciudad? mientras cavaba, claramente escuché el grito de lo que parecía una Banshee, después un hombre lobo muy diferente del resto y al que no le afecta la plata" dije enserio muy confundida.

"La verdad, no he pasado mucho tiempo por aquí Len; así que no he tenido tiempo de observar los alrededores. Cuando te llamé acababa de regresar de San Francisco, estaba siguiendo la pista de un Alfa"

"hombres lobo...?" fruncí el ceño, George no era de los que saldrían de su casa solo por algo tan simple.

"cambiaformas, El Alfa Cambiaformas. ¿Hace cuánto que no mantienes contacto con los Winchester, o alguien cercano a ellos?"

"tú sabes desde cuándo, espera... con los Winchester? ¿En plural?" dije muy extrañada, George no había sido parte activa en el apocalipsis, pero si sabia todos los detalles, yo insistí en ponerlo a salvo, pese a su renuencia, lo logré convencer. Sin embargo, cuando regresamos derrotados; se dio cuenta muy bien quienes habían sido nuestras bajas. Ya habíamos perdido a muy buenos amigos como Ellen y Jo; esta vez había sido el turno de los dos Winchester más jóvenes.

"si plural, Sam esta de regreso. Me imagine que estabas muy en lo tuyo y que no sabias nada de esto, fue por eso que te llame. Quería que lo supieras en persona"

"así que, por fin Dean logro traer de vuelta a sus hermanos" dije asombrada, el por qué perdí contacto con todo lo que se refería a ellos, fue porque ante el fracaso, Dean lo único que hizo fue 'retirarse', dijo que había sido una promesa a Sam, se lo respeto... pero qué de Adam? ¿Y Bobby?

Vamos, el hombre ya estaba bien entrado en años y recibiendo golpizas, incluso muriendo ese día en el cementerio y él no se _'retiro'_, al contrario; sigue más fuerte que un roble y pateando traseros. Solo lo llame en año nuevo para preguntarle si no tenía algún caso para mí, en realidad... un pretexto solo para desearle feliz año y al parecer para confirmar mutuamente que seguíamos vivos y en batalla, después de todo; dudo que Dean se mantuviese en contacto debido a su 'retiro' de lo paranormal.

"no, solo Sam" dijo algo incomodo.

"jajaja por supuesto que sí, el otro no cumplía con el curriculum para la solicitud de rescate" dije un poco amarga y frustrada. Verán, en resumen, conocí a los Winchester durante su cacería de Lilith; si bien la perra era la madre de nuestra especie, digamos que... hubo una guerra civil entre las súcubos, a muchas de nosotras nos gustaba el mundo tal y como era. Conclusión yo tratando de seguir la pista de nuestra madre para detenerla y ellos apuntándome con un arma (bueno solo Dean) porque '_pertenecía al bando enemigo'_ decía, aun con eso; termine ayudándolos después, en la pelea contra Lucifer. Adam había sido el único en verme como persona, defendiéndome y confiando en mí en ese momento, me trato como un hermano mayor, incluso diciendo que le habría gustado tener una hermanita. También Sam fue (dentro de lo posible) amable; aunque no convencido del todo, pero nunca recibí un mal trato de él. Bobby solo me dejo ser, observó y se mantuvo al margen, supongo que estaba de su lado bueno; de lo contrario el solo habría apretado del gatillo. En mis libros; todo eso era suficiente para ganarse mi lealtad para con ellos.

"Puees... no sé qué paso realmente Len, pero al parecer ni siquiera fue Dean, los rumores situaban a Sam trabajando con un grupo de cazadores, al mismo tiempo que su hermano seguía retirado. Como sea eso no es todo. He oído de varios cazadores que algo más grande se acerca, o así lo han dicho varias de las criaturas que han cazado recientemente."

"espera me estas diciendo, que Sam salió de la nada, tan sano como para ya andar corriendo por ahí cazando con una banda nueva y de Adam... cero? ¿sigue en la jaula? y aparte, se nos viene encima otro ¿apocalipsis?... simplemente genial!"

"yo no dije apocalipsis, solo que no sé, al parecer involucra demonios y ángeles... de nuevo, todo está muy revuelto allí afuera, por eso regresé. Solo sé que los Alfas, los 'primeros' de cada monstruo que hemos conocido, están siendo cazados"

"hmmm, con que los primeros... y como les va con eso? Digo todo este tiempo se creyeron ya extintos, sino es que un mito, supongo que son lo demasiado fuertes como para haber podido sobrevivir hasta estos días" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"y tienes razón, le perdimos la pista. Solo te puedo decir con total seguridad que el Alfa cambiaformas, no necesita siquiera cambiar de piel; te copia en un parpadeo, es perturbador."

Me miro atentamente esperando a que dijera algo más ante estas revelaciones, pero al ver que no decía nada y cada vez me hundía mas en mis pensamientos, él rompió el silencio.

"entonces ¿qué hacemos? ¿Ayudamos?" dijo George expectante.

"no, deberíamos investigar primero, o quizás solo dejárselo a ellos. En caso de que esto '_tan grande'_ nos explote en la cara; entonces nos involucramos, antes no. Además, nos vendría bien algo de descanso antes de una pelea."

"¿nos? ¿entonces vas a quedarte, aquí? ¿Conmigo?" dijo sorprendido, mientras se servia una taza de café.

"Si, me quedare aquí un rato, y obvio que contigo ¿me ves cara de que voy a pagar un motel si te tengo a ti?" dije burlona, sabia que a él no le molestaría.

"obvio no, tacaña. Sabes que me encanta tenerte cerca pequeño kotenok (gatito). Ahora, tengo que ir a cambiarme o se me hará tarde." Dijo de pie, bebiendo de prisa su café.

"espera ¿tarde... a dónde vas?" Dije muy desconcertada, apenas iban a ser las siete de la mañana. George no era de los que salían de casa tan temprano si podía evitarlo, menos si había trasnochado.

"oh cierto!, con todo lo ocurrido y la urgencia de deshacerme del 'hijo perfecto' no te había contado, soy el nuevo profesor de español en la secundaria de Beacon Hills" dijo estirando los brazos a sus lados, como diciendo ¡Ta Da!

"enserio... qué le pasa a esta ciudad? Digo, Banshees, hombres lobo raritos, ¿pero tu? siendo ¿profesor? ¿Seguro que no estamos tratando con más sellos para un apocalipsis?" dije con cara seria, intentando contener la risa.

"Ja! muy graciosa Len, como sea es temporal; la profesora que imparte esa clase esta de permiso por maternidad, así que me postule, comienzo hoy. No crees que seria una muy buena oportunidad para responder algunas de tus preguntas? Solo digo, adolescentes cotilleando todo el día, podrían saber algo, siempre saben algo." Dijo terminando deprisa su café, y casi a mitad de camino a su habitación.

"bien, tienes razón, algo podríamos descubrir. Pero yo te llevo." Dije corriendo tras de él para tomar un cambio de ropa. Definitivamente no me perdería esto.

* * *

"yo nunca comí un hígado." Dijo Scott un poco indignado de que sugirieran que una vez siendo lobo comería lo que fuera.

"si claro, porque hablando de hombres lobos tu eres el modelo de autocontrol" dijo Stiles con sarcasmo. "de hecho espera, tu eres el sujeto de prueba de esto, así que hay que pensar en lo que te paso."

Así siguieron discutiendo un poco más, sobre todo el asunto de la posible transformación de Lydia, hasta que Jackson paso junto a ellos, solo sonriendo arrogantemente.

"perdedores, por que siempre que siento que este será un buen día, lo primero que tengo que ver al llegar aquí, es a ustedes dos" dio un suspiro de resignación comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, antes de que Stiles pudiese replicarle. Ambos chicos escucharon el rugido de un motor, captando completamente la atención de ambos, miraron hacia el estacionamiento y vieron la misma Harley del día anterior.

Scott se emociono tanto que comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos insistentes a Stiles en el brazo, sin siquiera notar que el también veía lo mismo.

"Si Scott, ya vi, vamos contrólate" dijo rodando los ojos.

"crees que sería buena idea ir a saludarla?"

"hablas de la moto o de Linda?" respondió Stiles

"ja... ja sabes a quien me refería" Scott solo entrecerró los ojos.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre el enamoramiento de Scott por la moto de Lenya, ella y George ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada.

"tenemos que comprarte un casco..." iba diciendo Len a George, mientras ambos intentaban poner un poco en orden su cabello "¡hey chicos!... así que aquí es donde estudian" saludo Lenya una vez que vio a ambos.

George solo miro a los tres intercambiando saludos un poco desconcertado.

"y tu... estudiaras aquí?" pregunto Scott un poco tímido no queriendo ofender a Lenya pues se veía al menos tres años mayor que ellos

"jajaja claro que no, me halagas; pero solo he venido a ver a mi Georgie en su primer día como profesor." Dijo pellizcando la mejilla de este.

"¿enserio? ¿qué clases estará dando?" pregunto Stiles muy curioso, esperando que la buena noticia incluyera, el no volver a ver a Harris.

"solo una, español. De hecho, debo correr a la administración para firmar algunos papeles, si es que quiero llegar a tiempo para el primer periodo"

"nosotros tendremos español en el tercer periodo, lo vemos en clase entonces profesor...?" contesto igual de amistoso Stiles pese a que su sueño no se había cumplido.

"Cabrera, mucho gusto. Así que serán de mis estudiantes de hoy, hasta ahora me agradan. Bueno no lleguen tarde a mí clase y seguiremos así" dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos "¿te veo en casa o vas a quedarte por aquí?" pregunto esta vez a Lenya.

"quizás este un rato por aquí... no lo sé, iré a conocer un poco las instalaciones. Anda ya vete, no es una buena impresión llegar tarde, yo te busco." dijo Lenya dándole un beso en la mejilla y empujándolo un poco hacia la puerta.

Una vez se había ido, siguió caminando con los chicos el resto del camino, hasta sus casilleros mientras conversaban acerca de la escuela.

"y que tipo de deporte es el alma de esta ciudad?" pregunto Lenya mientras veía los carteles de '¡Vamos Cyclones!'

"pues tenemos al equipo de natación, campo traviesa, pero no son tan geniales como los de Lacrosse, mi chico aquí es el capitán del equipo" dijo un Stiles muy orgulloso de su amigo y hermano.

"oh... entonces supongo que tú también estas en el equipo Stiles" dijo señalando con su cabeza el palo en su mochila.

"por supuesto que lo está, de hecho, justo ahora tenemos práctica, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Scott con una enorme sonrisa y cerrando su casillero al igual que Stiles, mientras este asentía en acuerdo con la invitación.

"enserio? no sé nada del deporte, pero me encantaría. Lideren el camino."

* * *

Isaac

Camino a la escuela no dejaba de pensar en lo que Derek había dicho, no es que tuviera algo que perder, pero definitivamente no era una decisión fácil de tomar. Era lógico que tuviera mis dudas, después de todo; el mismo Derek lo había dicho, no sería cualquier criatura sino una que tendría colmillos y garras ¿qué pasaba si esta vez era yo el que hacia daño a los indefensos? era mucho en que pensar.

Llegué a la escuela justo a tiempo, afortunadamente ya me había cambiado con el uniforme del equipo, así que corrí hacia los vestidores para escuchar las instrucciones que hoy tenía el entrenador.

Menciono a la misma chica desaparecida, por la que el Alguacil me pregunto más temprano esta mañana, al parecer era primordial encontrarla debido a la caída de temperatura que tendríamos esta noche. Hablando de chicas, había una que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos.

Como sea, vi como la mayoría de los chicos comenzaban a apuntarse en la lista de voluntarios, así que decidí salir al campo antes que todos. Justo cuando pase junto a las gradas ahí estaba ella, escribiendo en su móvil, a la luz del día pude ver en mejor detalle su rostro y su figura; pese que esta vez sí estaba... más abrigada.

"L-Lenya?" dije un poco inseguro, quizás no había sido buena idea.

"¿Sí? ¡Oh! Pero si es krasivyye glaza (ojos bonitos). Tú también estudias aquí" sonriéndome alegremente.

"si" dije acercándome un poco a ella "...y que es eso de krasiv... lo que sea?" dije muy intrigado, ya era la segunda vez que la oía decirlo.

"mmm... solo diré que es ruso" dijo de manera juguetona.

"y... ¿cómo sigue la herida?" pregunte mientras notaba que los demás comenzaban a salir, nos observaban con curiosidad. Claro, después de todo; porque una chica como ella le estaría siquiera dirigiendo la palabra al perdedor de Lahey.

"ni una sola cicatriz, gracias a ti" dijo mordiéndose el labio "¿ves?" levanto un poco su camisa mostrándome su abdomen, dos de los chicos mas cercanos lo notaron y comenzaron a silbar, regrese a verlos con una mirada poco amigable y solo rieron y continuaron en lo suyo.

Justo en ese momento el entrenador entró al campo.

"debo irme, estarás aquí después de la practica?, tengo algo que creo es tuyo" dije con una mirada algo esperanzada, solo esperaba que no le pareciera patético de mi parte.

"anda a entrenar tranquilo, aquí estaré... no entendiendo nada en absoluto" dijo frunciendo el ceño, solo sonreí emocionado y corrí hacia el campo.

* * *

Lenya

La sangre de Gigi (¡ja! como le molestaba que le dijera así) había hecho maravillas para mis sentidos, aunque con mi tanque de energía casi vacío, los efectos durarían posiblemente solo por hoy. Al menos pude escuchar los cotilleos de los que G me advirtió, nada revelador en realidad, aparte de una chica desaparecida de la que Scott y Stiles decían tener que encontrar antes que 'el papá de Allison' dijeron cazadores? Hmm a que se referirán? Después de eso nada interesante, solo adolescentes y su cóctel de emociones, pero vamos, eso es normal en una escuela.

Note a Isaac mirando repetidas veces hacia mi dirección, una de ellas siendo tacleado por uno de sus compañeros. Uuf, eso dolerá mucho más para esta noche, aun sin entender del todo, me concentre en ver la practica hasta que...

"hey ¡tú! Chica extraña, ¿quién eres? Estas distrayendo a mis jugadores" dijo el entrenador haciendo su camino hacia mí, un poco buscapleitos a mi parecer.

"hmm, interesante, no cree entrenador... que si sus jugadores se distraen con tanta facilidad ahora... en un entrenamiento con una sola persona; no sería mejor desistir, después de todo ¿que será con otras cien personas por aquí?"

"tienes razón todos son perdedores, es por eso que necesito que no lo sean aún más. Así que ¡fuera de mi campo!"

"bien podría ser una caza talentos sabe." Dije tranquilamente, cruzando mis piernas.

"¿Lo eres?" dijo alzando su ceja expectante.

"Linda Walsh, vengo del L.A Chronicle, estaba decidiendo si hacer un articulo sobre el entrenador estrella de los cyclones, pero si tanto le molesta, quizás no sea buena idea" dije poniéndome de pie.

"o-oye, oye, tranquila estaba jugando... quizás sea buena idea que se quede después de todo" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sip, la adulación aún sigue funcionando en la mayoría de las personas.

"Gracias entrenador es usted tan genial como me lo describieron" dije con una sonrisa encantadora, volviendo a tomar asiento.

* * *

Isaac

El entrenamiento había terminado, los chicos comenzaron a ir a las duchas para el resto de sus clases, estaba un poco adolorido por la práctica pero corrí hasta donde estaba Lenya en cuanto el silbato sonó.

"me esperas ¿cierto?, tengo libres los próximos dos periodos... así que..." me fui apagando poco a poco no sabiendo que mas decirle, nunca antes había hablado con una chica más allá de un 'hola', una conversación sobre las tareas o la clase; no sin que se burlaran o me dijeran que era un raro.

Justo cuando ella iba contestar, escuche a Scott, el capitán y a su inseparable amigo Stiles a mi lado.

"entonces que te pareció la practica Linda'" Linda? que no había dicho que su nombre era Lenya.

"pues digamos que algo violenta, no más que su entrenador, él es algo... intenso. Y las costillas de mi amigo Isaac aquí, sí que sufrieron" dijo mirándome esta vez "prometo no moverme de aquí, anda" dijo sonriéndome.

"esta bien, ya regreso." Dirigiéndome a los vestidores.

Dejando a los tres todavía conversando, me apresuré lo más que pude. Para cuando salí de nuevo al campo, ella se encontraba ahí, acostada en las gradas cómodamente con los ojos cerrados, como si el lugar le perteneciera.

"creí que tu nombre era Lenya" dije repentinamente, esperando sorprenderla, pero nada, no funciono.

"y lo es, tú obtuviste la membresía premium por eso conoces el real" dijo ahora sentándose, yo solo alce mi ceja como una pregunta tacita mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"los conocí ayer cuando llegué a la ciudad y me ayudaron con una dirección. Tu sin embargo me ayudaste a no morir desangrada, y hasta el momento haces muy buen trabajo no flipando; considerando que sabes que no soy muy normal que digamos, además nos besamos, creo que ya cruzamos la línea de: desconocido-conocido ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal amigos?" dijo ofreciendo su mano.

"s-sí, claro" dije muy nervioso, seguro que estaba como un tomate, mientras tomaba su mano en un apretón como parte del acuerdo.

"como te fue con la explicación a la policía" pregunto de pronto.

"solo levantaron un reporte, al parecer la cosa con la que peleaste ayer solo se llevó un hígado, revisaron un poco la zona, pero no había nada; aparte de los raros restos quemados" dije mirándola fijamente, pues tuve que cubrir lo que sea que ella estuviera haciendo como parte del ataque.

"ah si eso, gracias por no mencionarme"

"y ya que somos amigos y he sido bueno guardando tus secretos... ¿vas a contarme que era lo que hacías en realidad?" dije un poco más confiado, quizás atrevido, pero siendo sincero si me estaría metiendo en problemas cada vez que me encontrara con ella, debía saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

"bien, creo que es justo. Después de todo ya estas un poco metido en esto, no solo viste a la bestia anoche, me viste a mi" dijo ahora en un humor más serio, quizás aun deliberando si sería una buena idea el decirme en absoluto.

Comenzó a contarme tantas cosas que mi cerebro en algún momento se sintió pesado con tanta información, si creí que Derek mentía en algún punto, ella misma era la prueba a todas sus afirmaciones, sin embargo, él se había quedado corto en explicaciones, Lenya no me había contado todo a gran detalle, fue más... un tipo resumen '_introducción a lo paranormal 101_', me di cuenta que el mundo que nosotros los humanos conocíamos no era mas que una mota de polvo en comparación con la bastedad que ella probablemente ya había visto, o más bien pertenecía.

"entonces déjame comprender... eres una súcubo, pero fuiste criada entre los humanos, es por eso que no los ves solo como 'comida'. Decidiendo cuidar de ellos, te volviste una cazadora de criaturas sobrenaturales y anoche te deshacías de un fantasma... ¿me falto algo?" dije una vez que ella termino.

"mmm nop, lo tienes todo, aunque aun no sé a ciencia cierta que fue lo que te atacó anoche, parecía un hombre lobo, pero nada como lo que he visto anteriormente." Dijo ella un poco pensativa en esto. En cuanto menciono hombre lobo, pensé en el 'regalo' que Derek me ofrecía, si decía que sí, ¿sería yo a quien Lenya daría caza ahora?

"quizás sea otra especie, una menos... violenta?" dije yo inseguro "y ahora que estas mejor ¿vas a buscarlo y matarlo?" necesitaba saber cuál era su respuesta.

"sabes ahora que lo mencionas, puede que tengas razón, incluso con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, aun hay muchas cosas que me son desconocidas. En cuanto a cazarlo, no creo que haya querido lastimar a alguien, de haber sido así; no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo, de cierta forma... parecen saber controlarse. Tendré que investigar mas sobre todo esto." Dijo claramente confundida.

"y... que haces aquí?, q-quiero decir, no es que me queje, e-en realidad, es muy bueno volver a verte y... mejor me callo" dije torpemente cambiando de tema, ya podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse por dicha torpeza y claramente Lenya disfrutaba de ello, si la sonrisa en su rostro era una indicación.

"eres muy lindo" dijo sonriendo ahora gentilmente, volvió a tocar la magulladura de mi pómulo "¿por qué alguien te haría esto?" tomándome por sorpresa lo único que hice fue desviar la mirada.

"me lo he hecho en la práctica, deporte violento ¿recuerdas?" dije medio sonriendo, esperando que se lo creyera, así era siempre... yo mintiendo acerca de mis moretones.

"puede que sea una ignorante en cuanto al Lacrosse se trata, pero; por lo que hoy he visto, los cascos se ven de muy buena calidad." Dijo tomándome de la barbilla y girando mi rostro para que la mirase. "algún bravucón?... ¿Problemas en casa?" dijo totalmente seria.

"estoy bien, no te preocupes" dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa, que estaba muy seguro que se veía más como una mueca, sostuve su mano aun en mi pómulo, y la miré fijamente.

"si tu lo dices, pero si algo mas sucede... se que apenas me conoces, pero puedes contar conmigo ¿okay?" dijo acariciando el golpe gentilmente con su pulgar. Una mirada amable plasmada en su rostro.

La mire muy sorprendido, nunca antes alguien había sido tan amable conmigo, protector incluso y mucho menos habían ofrecido su ayuda de tal forma. Incluso gente con la que había convivido años, no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasase conmigo, no es que pudiesen alegar ignorancia de mi situación; era un secreto a voces, se sabía muy bien que la vida con mi padre no era... idílica, pese a mi facilidad de mentir sobre mis golpes tan frecuentemente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la bese... ella parecía totalmente sorprendida por lo que inmediatamente me retire, en que rayos estaba pensando, ella había sido la primera en tratarme bien y yo voy y lo arruino todo.

"L-lo siento no debí, es solo que y-yo..." me miro por un momento y ahora eran sus labios los que me besaban, esta vez deje de pensar y simplemente respondí el beso enseguida, tome su cintura y la acerque más a mí, mientras ella subía una de sus manos por mis hombros, hasta enredarse en mi cabello, tirando un poco de el, esto provoco que profundizara el beso, tirando mas insistente de su cintura hacía mí, la quería más cerca, la necesitaba más cerca.

"woah... tranquilo tigre" poco a poco ella retrocedió, esta vez no había absorbido nada de mí, pero ambos estábamos un poco sin aliento. "acaso... no tienes mas clases?" dijo algo nerviosa, busqué mi móvil y vi la hora, faltaban doce minutos para mi próxima clase.

"sí, tienes razón, debería..." dije señalando con mi pulgar en dirección a la escuela. Ella asintió, se levantó y bajó de las gradas.

"vamos te acompaño tengo cosas que hacer también" hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza hacia la misma dirección.

"nunca contestaste que hacías por aquí" caminábamos juntos por el pasillo de los vestidores.

"bueno, al parecer tu profesora esta de permiso, así que mi amigo esta cubriendo sus clases" dijo casualmente, así que era eso. "y hablando de cosas que no contestamos, creí haber oído que tenías ¿algo mío?" siguió diciendo mientras llegábamos a mi casillero.

"ah sí! Esto" dije sacando la blusa que había encontrado cerca de la tumba donde ella estaba anoche.

"aww mi héroe, pensé que la había perdido, ayer se me olvido por completo, gracias. Ahora deberías apresurarte" justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

"te veré en el almuerzo?" dije una vez más esperanzado, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, conocerla, lo que fuera que ella permitiera.

"quizás después, nos estaremos viendo Isaac, ahora corre" dijo con una señal de su mano, yo solo sonreí enormemente y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

красивые глаза (krasivyye glaza) - ojos hermosos/bonitos

котенок (kotenok) - gatito

George usa el apodo gatito, en masculino, puesto que el nombre de Lenya significa León, que es nombre de varón.


	10. Capítulo 10: Primeras impresiones

Lenya

Justo después de despedirme de Isaac, George apareció por el pasillo.

"hey, donde habías estado? No me digas que te perdiste" dijo G un poco divertido.

"para nada, los chicos me invitaron a la práctica de Lacrosse, y después de eso estuve con un amigo"

"amigo huh?, no llevas ni 24hrs aquí y ya eres mas popular que la gripe" dijo mirándome sospechosamente.

"jajaja no seas exagerado, Scott y Stiles me ayudaron con tu dirección ayer, recuerda que mi móvil murió por eso no pudiste localizarme y pues Isaac... bueno él fue el que evito que me desangrara." Dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

"con que Isaac huh?" dijo de nuevo todo sospechoso.

"Oye! Deja ya de darme esa mirada, mejor dime si ya has descubierto algo interesante." Dije cambiando de tema, solo así me dejaría en paz por un momento. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, lado a lado para 'comparar notas' sin que nadie escuchara.

"nop, la verdad que lo mas interesante hasta ahora es una chica desaparecida del hospital, andando desnuda muy seguramente por el bosque"

"desnuda huh? Si, algo escuche en la práctica. Scott y Stiles hablaban de ella; Lydia, sobre como debían encontrarla antes que un tal 'papá de Allison' y sus cazadores" completando la información que él me había dado.

"¿cazadores? Tal parece que no somos los únicos por aquí, solo digo, mencionaste que Scott te dio una vibra sobrenatural, de pronto habla de encontrar a esta chica que se escapo desnuda del hospital antes que los cazadores, dudo que sean cazadores comunes y corrientes de la temporada."

"tienes toda la razón, esto es mucho mas que una simple chica desaparecida. ¿Crees que sea una recién convertida?"

"Muy posible, tendríamos que investigar más, sin embargo, tendrá algo que ver con el lobo que te hirió anoche?"

"no lo creo, si él la hubiese convertido, habrían estado juntos, ya sea para que él la enseñara a cazar o hurtar si es que son hombres lobos 'veganos', pero quien me ataco ayer, estaba solo."

La campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, mientras me decía como habían ido las dos clases que había dado, la cafetería comenzaba a llenarse con los alumnos y profesores. Me presento con ellos como su hermana, obviamente muchos nos dieron miradas escépticas (después de todo él tenía clara ascendencia hispana y mi nombre daba la pista de que era rusa) pero igual lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa. Ya saben como es esto, el cotilleo no solo se limitaba a los adolescentes.

Justo en ese momento vi a Isaac sentado solo, en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, con solo una manzana y un jugo. Al parecer la popularidad y él no eran un dúo, me miraba atentamente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado, rasco su nuca y solo sonrió diminutamente, le regresé la sonrisa y me dirigí a George que se encontraba conversando. Me despedí de él e hice mi retirada, después de todo necesitaba hacerse su sitio por su cuenta.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo logre escuchar a algunas chicas cotillear frente a los casilleros.

"...su tía la que asesino a todas esas personas"

"la perra loca que mato a todas esas personas?"

"si el incendio, los ataques animales, todo lo hizo ella"

"bromeas, me siento junto a ella en clase..."

Aunque cruel, era una plática muy interesante, después de todo... asesinatos y ataques animales qué más podría mezclarse a la perfección con los hombres lobos, también escuche los nombres como Allison y Kate, así que esta chica era Allison, mirando a la chica que cerro de golpe su casillero, apunto de llorar mientras se iba a paso acelerado. No podía culparla, mi propia experiencia en la escuela había sido... no muy placentera. No fue hasta que oí el apellido Argent, que seguí mi camino. Argent, Argent, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, solo tenía que recordar donde.

Como era claro que me quedaría aquí por un tiempo, debido a mi renuencia a tratar nuevamente con ángeles, después de todo tratar de hablar con ellos era como hablar con una pared, pero con mucha más arrogancia y los demonios no eran tan diferentes. Como le dije a George, nos mantendríamos al margen hasta que esto, muy posiblemente, nos explotara en la cara.

Busque entre las cosas de George la radio que hace unos años habíamos encontrado en el sótano de una casa que servia como escondite para un nido de vampiros, cuando fuimos por caminos separados, le dije que yo no lo necesitaría si iba a estar en el camino, que sería más útil para él si de verdad solo se dedicaría a investigar. Por fin pude encontrarlo y busque en la mayoría de los canales, hasta que logré sintonizarlo adecuadamente. Con eso una vez cubierto, comencé a revisar toda la casa, esperando que G hubiese hecho su tarea; dibujando esas trampas del diablo y sellos adicionales que Bobby nos había enseñado. Sip, todo en orden, los había puesto en lugares discretos, incluso algunos sigilos. Para cuando me di cuenta George ya estaba en casa.

"hey qué haces con mi casa?" dijo observándome limpiar mis armas y también las runas de protección adicionales que hice.

"protección, mantenimiento, dijiste que desde que la compraste no habías estado mucho por aquí, pero veo que no estas tan oxidado como pensé."

De pronto la radio transmitió un llamado: '4-1-5 en auto... víctima de infarto, murió en el camino... algo los golpeo por atrás... hay sangre por todas partes... es un desastre'

Georgie y yo solo nos miramos, tome el arma que acaba de limpiar, el machete y me asegure de la daga en mi bota, mientras escuchaba la ubicación. George tomó las llaves de su auto y partimos, después de todo el conocía un poco más las calles. Llegamos ahí casi enseguida, pero lo que sea que hiciera ese desastre ya se había ido, olí el miedo y la sangre que se profundizaban en el bosque y me dirigí a G, para decirle que lo rastrearía, que se mantuviera alerta.

Estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse en el auto, el cual estaba escondido y retirado de la vista. Me adentre en el bosque, pero algo definitivamente estaba pasando, aun a lo lejos logre ver el cuerpo de un hombre colgando de una trampa, un viejo paseándose con una espada y... ¡oh por dios!, no muy lejos de todo ese desastre estaba Scott siendo detenido por otro sujeto, ambos escondidos. Decidí que mi distancia era mas que prudente e igual podía escucharlos.

Omega, decía el hombre más joven. un lobo solitario y sus diversas razones del porqué, así que estos eran los cazadores. Centrándome de nuevo en el hombre de la trampa, me di cuenta que era el mismo del cementerio pues llevaba la misma ropa. Así que Isaac tenia razón, era otra clase de lobo, una que se apegaba mas fielmente al comportamiento de los verdaderos lobos en el reino animal. Interesante, entonces el anciano lo corto por la mitad. Eso fue sadismo puro, después de todo el lobo estaba indefenso ahí colgado, hasta el momento solo había conocido a cazadores que peleaban mano a mano con dichas criaturas que cazaban.

El hombre que sostenía a Scott lo obligaba a ver, sino lo malinterpretaba, quería que formara parte de su manada, Scott solo despedía terror, impotencia y enojo, no parecía poner mucha atención al hombre. El cual parecía querer una confrontación, una guerra.

Ellos claramente eran unos sádicos cobardes. Lo siguiente que dijo el viejo tan solo lo confirmo, había más sobrenaturales en esta ciudad y no le importaba si mataba a inocentes, esto era venganza.

El mas joven menciono un código, pero el anciano parecía no importarle, era como si todo este tiempo solo hubiera buscado una excusa para acabar con una 'plaga', su actitud y lenguaje corporal así lo señalaban. Permanecí lo mas quieta posible hasta que se fueron, después de bajar al hombre y prenderle fuego no tardaron en irse. dejando los restos ahí como si no fueran nada más que basura.

Scott se acerco a la pequeña fogata y solo miro al otro tipo con reproche.

"sabes bien que no podrías haberlo ayudado, no sin matarte a ti mismo" dijo el sujeto.

"...él tiene razón, te superaban en numero y esta claro que ellos no juegan limpio" dije saliendo de las sombras.

"Linda! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como...?" dijo Scott muy sorprendido por verme.

"en realidad es Lenya, siguiendo una pista" dije interrumpiéndolo, pero aun así con tono de disculpa.

"la chica del cementerio" dijo simplemente el hombre.

"se conocen?" pregunto Scott ahora un poco confundido

"jamás lo había visto, pero al parecer el a mi si, como sea, entonces... ¿eran cazadores?" pregunté, incluso sabiendo la respuesta.

"son los Argent, toda una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo" dijo Scott

"jamás había escuchado de ellos en mi circulo, supongo que son muy exclusivos... los muy cobardes" dije con desagrado, pues ponían en vergüenza a todos los cazadores que había conocido.

"así que eres cazadora" dijo el hombre que ya tenía rato observándome sospechosamente.

"sí, lo soy, pero no tengo ningún problema con uste..."

"tampoco eres humana, ¿que eres?" me interrumpió exigente, solo para delatarme frente a Scott.

"que pasa con los buenos modales hoy en día, yo no voy preguntándote que clase de lobo eres, por que esta mas que claro que jamás había oído de ningún hombre lobo que no fuera vulnerable a la plata." Dije empezando a avanzar hacia él con enojo.

"¿qué eres?" repitió ahora amenazante e ignorando lo que había dicho por completo, al parecer no le gustaba no estar en control de las cosas.

"Derek! Ya basta" dijo Scott por fin recobrando su voz.

"no, ella estaba anoche con Isaac en el cementerio... le hiciste algo" dijo desconfiado. Sip, definitivamente no le gustaba no saber que pasaba y obviamente también tenía problemas de confianza e ira.

"así que estabas espiando, hmm... no pareces del tipo acosador; estoy segura que también viste que me fui y él seguía sano y salvo... o tú qué dices Scott? ¿Como viste a Isaac hoy?"

"tiene razón Derek, Isaac se encontraba perfectamente bien, ya basta... ambos, ¿qué está pasando?"

"descuida Scott nos vemos después" me di la vuelta para comenzar a salir del bosque, cuando la mano de Derek apretó mi brazo fuertemente.

"no puedes decir que eres cazadora así de simple y además alguna clase de criatura e irte como si nada" dijo mostrando sus ojos color rojo de forma amenazante.

"hago lo que me plazca" dije mostrando ahora los míos "no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero si tanto insistes" esta vez lo empuje con fuerza, provocando un gruñido mas grande, con garras y colmillos incluidos. Solo rodé mis ojos y esperé a que él atacara.

No tuve que esperar tanto, él tiró el primer golpe, esta vez estaba más preparada, sabía que usar plata era inútil, por lo que no perdí tiempo con el cuchillo, además ahora tenía más energía y potencia de reserva, bueno casi se acababa, pero sería suficiente, era más de lo que tenía ayer.

Esquive los múltiples ataques que envió, pero igual algunos acertaron su objetivo, ya contaba con rasguños en el estómago, una de mis piernas y unos que por poco no había esquivado en el rostro. Suficiente, materialicé una daga y fui por sus piernas, muy pronto se encontraba hincado en el suelo, las heridas hechas con energía cauterizaban al cortar, lo que hacía que las criaturas con factor curativo tardaran más en sanar. Sus garras retrocedieron, al igual que el resto de su forma.

"¿qué diablos me hiciste?" decía con evidente dolor.

"¿yo? Qué te has hecho a ti mismo? yo ya me iba, tú eras el que tenía que ir en plan cavernícola" dije acercándome, toque su rostro inyectándole un poco de energía. "quédate quieto" tire de su cabello para alzar su rostro y acerque mi boca a la suya, robando de su fuerza, mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y a despedir la estela de energía en cada rabillo, él tenía mucha energía, de ira principalmente; mis heridas se curaron rápidamente y por completo, pero no quería parar. Su energía era deliciosa, aun así, creí que sería suficiente. Me aleje y cayó hacia el frente, apenas sosteniéndose en sus manos para evitar caer sobre su rostro, regrese a mis ojos humanos.

"woah! Debo decir que eso fue genial" dije sintiéndome increíble con tanta energía, quien diría que esta especie hace maravillas en mi dieta.

"Lin- Lenya, ¿Qué eres?" dijo un Scott muy sorprendido mirando mis heridas curadas y a Derek derrotado.

"una súcubo" dije tranquilamente. "y también cazadora, pero lo dije enserio, no tengo nada contra... ti al menos" dije mirando a Scott mientras Derek seguía un poco sin aliento.

"no pudiste decir eso... desde el principio?" dijo ahora irritado el muy necio.

"él lo pregunto amablemente, si tan solo tuvieras sus modales..." Scott solo retuvo una risa "como sea, igual me hubieras atacado, claramente eres una bomba de tiempo, demasiada ira allí adentro, deberías tener cuidado Scott, eso es contagioso."

"¿por qué no estoy sanando?" dijo un poco más estable el imbécil

"porque fuiste herido por energía, la cual es como el fuego, por lo tanto, cauteriza. Estarás bien en unas horas princesa, no te preocupes" dije palmeando su cabeza como si de un perro se tratase, técnicamente... lo era, enojado golpeo mi mano fuera de él. "que dramático, eeeen fin! Fue un placer pasar el rato con ustedes, pero tengo que irme, gracias por la cena... y Scott" dije deteniendo mis pasos "sé que no nos conocemos, pero puedo ver que eres alguien de fiar, cuenta conmigo si pasa algo con esos cazadores o lo que sea, ¡que tengan buena noche!" dije siguiendo mi camino.

"tardaste" dijo G arrancando el auto una vez que subí.

Comencé a decirle todo lo sucedido, incluso la teoría de Isaac, y cómo había tenido razón. Tratábamos con una especie diferente de hombre lobos, teníamos que averiguar todo acerca de ellos, en especial por que dudaba que todos fueran tan lindos como Scott.

* * *

Isaac

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Derek me había mordido, 'el regalo' había sido doloroso, pero si los beneficios serian tantos, bien valía la pena. Pese a mí mismo y mis dudas, acepte ese mismo día en que me propuso ser parte de su manada. Incluso con el ataque; el ver a Lenya en la escuela, charlar con ella... y besarla, convirtió el día en uno de mis mejores.

Pero la realidad siempre te encontraba tarde o temprano, en mi caso fue cuando regrese a casa y mi padre ya estaba esperándome para mas explicaciones de como es que permití que pasara todo lo del cementerio.

Como el buen hijo que era acepte el castigo; una vez mas me encontraba encerrado en lo que tan cariñosamente llamaba mi ataúd, ya no soportando esa situación, me jure a mí mismo que sería la última vez que estaría dentro de esa cosa. Así fue como termine buscando a Derek, a diferencia de la noche anterior, se veía un poco... agotado, sin embargo, su actitud parecía complacida al ver que aceptaba su oferta.

Pero no todo parecía brillar, pues necesitaba actuar con normalidad hasta que la mordida hiciera efecto, e incluso después de eso, ¿cómo me escabulliría cada vez que Derek solicitara mi presencia? Obviamente no había pensado en ese tipo de cosas.

Como sea, una noche más de 'normalidad' en la casa Lahey no sería nada nuevo en la programación y cuando papá pregunto cuales eran mis calificaciones de química durante la cena, sabía exactamente en que terminaría todo; aun así, entré en pánico, las viejas costumbres tardan en morir... o eso dicen. Una vez mas me encontraba siendo el débil e indefenso Isaac, más aún cuando menciono el sótano y su responsabilidad como padre. Pero al mencionar que podría compensarlo lavando los trastos y limpiando la cocina, me permití respirar tranquilamente por un momento, uno muy fugaz.

En cuanto la taza toco el piso, supe que yo sería el próximo, la suerte definitivamente no se encontraba de mi lado. Cuando se puso de pie lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acurrucarme contra la pared, pero no había sido suficiente, porque cuando lanzó esa jarra en mi dirección, sentí como los fragmentos tocaban mi rostro he incluso se incrustaban.

No podía soportarlo más, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido como no le importaba en lo absoluto a este hombre parado frente a mí, no solo como padre, sino como ser humano. Repitiendo una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, que lo sucedido había sido mi culpa, esta vez no fue diferente, y sin embargo ya estaba harto.

"pudiste dejarme ciego" dije con mirada y tono de reproche, alzándome de mi posición indefensa contra la pared.

"cierra la boca, es un rasguño!" dijo como si nada. Pero podía sentir la sangre correr por mi mejilla. "ni siquiera..." se interrumpió a sí mismo, solo para una segunda mirada en mi dirección, la sorpresa se reflejaba en él y por un momento me pregunté qué ocurría, entonces lo sentí.

Los poderes de los que Derek hablo, comenzaron a cerrar la herida justo frente a sus ojos. Nuevamente sentí el pánico surgir, no se suponía que él se enterase de mi nuevo estatus; obviamente no había tenido ninguna consideración conmigo siendo su hijo menor, mucho menos lo tendría si se enteraba que ahora era una criatura sobrenatural. Definitivamente no me quedaría a esperar a que muy posiblemente sacara su arma y esta vez terminara conmigo de una vez por todas. Tenia que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que dirección tome, solo recuerdo andar en mi bicicleta lo más rápido que pude, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible, esta parte de la ciudad ya había sido alcanzada por la lluvia, así que busque refugio, al final de un callejón, encontré un pequeño almacén. No hizo falta mucha fuerza para poder abrir la cerradura así que solo entre y me senté ahí en la oscuridad, esperando que todo esto terminara.

Cuando la lluvia menguo y ahora más tranquilo, decidí que era seguro salir, mi sentido del olfato ahora mejorado, había percibido el aroma de la sangre, sin siquiera pensarlo del todo me encontraba caminando hacia esa dirección, solo para ser sorprendido con la imagen de mi padre en su auto, muerto en medio de lo que parecía completamente una masacre. Impactado lo único que pude hacer fue correr al escondite de Derek. Por supuesto que él creería que fui yo, después de todo, parecía muy conveniente.


	11. 11: Hay monstruos llamados humanos

Lenya

El ir a dejar a George en mi moto se había vuelto rutina, por lo que ver a los chicos no era extraño. Después de decirle a Scott en el bosque, que podía contar conmigo, habíamos intercambiado números. Contándole lo sucedido a Stiles, quien era completamente humano, pero no del todo ignorante del mundo en las sombras.

Me preguntó por muchas criaturas. "todo aquello que pueda darte pesadillas, excepto Godzilla... es real" dije sin más, se quedó sin aliento y obviamente necesitaba donde sentarse. Creo que fue como soltar una bomba atómica en su cerebro.

Su curiosidad me recordaba a la de George y el hecho de que fuera de mente muy abierta, más que la de Scott; quien era una criatura de la noche, decía mucho de él. También, sin previa educación en lo sobrenatural, se había encargado de entrenar y cuidar de Scott durante los ciclos lunares; sin duda tenía mucho potencial... y agallas.

George y yo dedicamos parte de nuestro tiempo en tratar de averiguar qué clase de hombres lobos eran estos, pese a que Scott no era ninguna amenaza... por el momento, dudaba que todos se apegaran a los valores que él parecía tener, un ejemplo claro era Derek, eran tan diferentes. Pero este sería uno de nuestros proyectos secretos, tampoco queríamos que pensaran que estábamos intentando cazarlos, solo queríamos tener nuestras espaldas cubiertas para cuando algo sucediese.

Hablando de princesas gruñonas... habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el bosque y no había señales de que quisiera algún tipo de revancha. *Que extraño, tampoco había visto a Isaac en la escuela*

Me despedí de George y de los chicos, que habían mencionado que tenían entrenamiento y que era bienvenida a asistir. Esta vez decline, tenia que hacer algunas llamadas para saber como iban las cosas con el 'próximo NO Apocalipsis', además de la investigación.

I can't escape this hell

So many times, I've tried...

(Animal I Have Become por Three Days Grace)

Escuche el distintivo riff de la canción que había asignado como tono para Scott.

"¿qué pasa Scott?" conteste después de casi recorrer toda la casa, pues había ido a la cocina para comer algo.

"hola Lenya, algo ha sucedido con Isaac, la policía ha venido y decían algo sobre que su padre había muerto, creen que es homicidio y se lo han llevado, Stiles y yo creemos que hoy en especial será peligroso que..." dijo dudando un poco.

"¿por qué sería peligroso?" insté, pero esa pregunta estaba de más, pues sabia la respuesta, Derek estaba muy interesado en él y era obvio que logró convencerlo de unírsele.

"Isaac... él... él es ahora como yo, puede que quizás no te importe, pero parece que eres lo mas cercano a un amigo que él tie..."

"Tranquilo Scott, hiciste bien, gracias" era claro para Scott que tenía cierta debilidad por Isaac, así como genuino interés por su bienestar.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí antes de que anochezca" dijo muy preocupado "¡oh! Stiles pregunta si no tienes algo en tu arsenal, no letal por supuesto, que pueda tranquilizar a un hombre lobo en su primera luna llena" podía escuchar a Stiles quejarse de como Scott había intentado descuartizarlo muchas veces en su primer mes.

"veré que puedo conseguir, pasare por ustedes a la hora de salida"

"esta bien, también nosotros trataremos de pensar en algo"

"okay, no se metan en problemas mientras tanto." dije simplemente y corté la llamada.

* * *

Stiles y Scott

"Lenya dice que vendrá a la hora de salida por nosotros, buscara algo que pueda ayudarnos a mantenerlo bajo control" informó Scott.

"aun así debemos planear como sacarlo sin que los oficiales o mi padre, nos vean" dijo Stiles mas preocupado por este último.

Caminaron hasta su próxima clase que, para desagrado de ambos, pero sobre todo de Stiles era química, con el señor Harris.

"¿por qué Derek eligió a Isaac? abrió la conversación casi en un susurro.

"Peter dijo que si la mordida no te transforma te asesinará. Y tal vez los adolescentes tengan más oportunidades de sobrevivir." Recordó Stiles.

"ser adolescente no evita que lo encierren."

"Bueno solo lo evita sino hay evidencias... o un testigo, ¡espera!" Stiles se interrumpió a si mismo para hablar con Danny. "Danny... ¿dónde está Jackson?"

"con el director, hablando con tu papá" contesto Danny con su usual calma.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" casi dándole un ataque por esto.

"tal vez porque vive frente a la casa de Isaac" respondió como si fuese obvio.

"...testigo" concluyo Scott

"hay que ir a la oficina del director"

"¿cómo?" pregunto McCall genuinamente intrigado.

Stiles arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró directo a la cabeza de Harris.

*me lleva...* pensó Scott completamente paralizado por lo que se avecinaba. Harris dio media vuelta con una mirada helada, exigiendo saber quién era el responsable. Ambos nos señalamos el uno al otro, pero era mas que obvio que el profesor estaba dispuesto a echarnos a ambos de su clase.

Bueno, ya habíamos llegado a la oficina del director, ese ya no era un problema. Escuchamos como el señor Stilinski interrogaba a Jackson, al parecer él sabia muy bien de los abusos que sufría Isaac a manos de su padre. Yo no tenia ni idea de esto, solo pensé que era alguien muy tímido e introvertido; lo que si sabia era que Jackson era un idiota, solo que no pensé que a ese grado.

"¿golpearlo? Lo dejaba medio muerto"

"¿se lo contaste a alguien? ¿Maestros, padres... quien fuera?"

"nop, no es mi problema" contesto Jackson indiferente, mas bien aburrido. En este punto no sabía quién quería golpearlo más, si el padre de Stiles... o yo.

"...chicos" una vez concluyeron las preguntas y el alguacil Stilinski se había ido; una voz claramente conocida nos llamó desde nuestra izquierda.

Okay... eso sí, que no me lo esperaba, desde cuando el director era un Argent? Por la cara de Stiles sabia que pensaba lo mismo que yo: hoy no era un buen día para ser llamado a la oficina del director.

Y si eras un hombre lobo estaba mas que claro que una suspensión seria lo último a lo que temerías.

* * *

Lenya

Una hora después de que los chicos llamaron, George llegó a casa. Estaba como loca buscando algún tipo de paralizante, como no eran hombre lobos comunes, no sabia muy bien que podría funcionar, bien podría usar mis poderes, pero no estaba segura que tan fuera de control estaría, después de todo era su primera luna llena, acercarse demasiado sería prácticamente suicidio.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas Kotenok?" viendo como buscaba apresuradamente entre los estantes de suplementos para hechizos y pociones.

"algo paralizante... pero no letal, que pueda mantener a raya a... un hombre lobo"

Di media vuelta cuando no preguntó nada más, tenía alzada una de sus cejas, en una clara pregunta no hecha.

"Isaac, Derek lo convirtió, está detenido en la estación, hoy... en luna llena" resumí, volviendo una vez más a lo que hacía.

"déjame ver" dijo apartándome del estante "creo que aun me queda polvo de Olgoi-khorkhoi"

"¿aun te queda de esa cosa?" dije muy intrigada. Cuando teníamos 10 años, mi abuela tenia un gran frasco de este polvo, un día le robamos para hacerle una travesura a nuestra desagradable profesora de gimnasia. ¿Final de la historia? la pobre tardo 12 horas en recuperar la movilidad porque George al parecer usó demasiado.

(ver imagen en mi perfil)

El Olgoi-khorkhoi o cristianamente conocido como: el 'gusano mongol de la muerte' es un bastardo de un metro... a veces metro y medio, color rojizo, originario del desierto de Gobi; en Mongolia. Es carnívoro y por supuesto todo un mito entre los lugareños, pues todo el que se ha topado con el no vive para contarlo.

Inmediatamente te localiza, te escupe un ácido que si bien te derrite la extremidad, también te paraliza y... después te devora, así de simple. Lo que muchos no saben es que si logras sobrevivir, atrapar y matar uno; tostando y moliendo sus restos generas un potente paralizante.

"sí, ¿alguien que te caiga mal últimamente?" dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba un frasco, no tan pequeño como lo imagine. "recuerda, solo una pequeña cantidad, sabes que es muy potente"

"jajaja lo sé, debo irme, les dije a los chicos que pasaría por ellos. Gracias Georgie" dije besando su mejilla antes de salir.

"hey, si vas por esos dos, llévate mi coche, además vas a ayudar a escapar a alguien de la cárcel, tu moto no es para nada discreta" dijo aventándome las llaves de su amada Eleanor, Shelby GT500E del 67.

(imagen en mi perfil)

* * *

Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo para ver como la patrulla arrancaba, llevándose a Isaac en la parte trasera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que era yo quien salía del auto. Justo en ese momento Scott salió a toda prisa, viendo exactamente lo mismo.

"llegaste... ¿encontraste algo por si tenemos que... ya sabes, noquearlo?"

"si, es algo muy potente, debería funcionar; solo tenemos que ver como entramos y salimos sin tantos testigos... ¿dónde está Stiles?" dije mirando tras de Scott pues no lo veía salir.

"amm... se quedó en detención, quizás nos alcance más tarde" dijo a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto.

"entonces sube..." oímos unas llantas rechinar... justo la persona que quería matar, estaba obstruyendo mi salida.

"!entra!" dijo exigiendo a Scott, ignorándome por completo. ¡Ja! Que valor tenía este tipo.

"¿es en serio? Tu hiciste eso, es tú culpa" dijo Scott obviamente indignado

"ya lo sé, ahora sube al auto y ayúdame"

"¡oye princesa! ¿Te mataría decir por favor?, después de todo no es tu sirviente para ir por ahí limpiando toda tu mierda" dije totalmente furiosa, enserio que tenia un par muy grande, si creía que esa era la actitud para pedir un favor.

"cállate, esto no es problema tuyo, cazadora" por fin reconociendo que estaba justo frente a él.

"lo es si metiste a Isaac en una de tus idioteces, puede que sea una cazadora, pero a diferencia de ti, me preocupo por él" dije medio retándolo

"tengo una mejor idea, iré con Lenya, diremos que es su abogada o algo así, tendríamos mejores posibilidades de sacarlo antes de que salga la luna" intervino Scott.

"no cuando revisen bien su casa"

"¿qué significa eso?" pregunte.

"no se que le dijo Jackson a la policía... pero es peor en su casa" dijo mirando a Scott, obviamente volviendo a ignorarme. Genial. "mucho peor" insistió.

Derek abrió la puerta de su camaro esperando que Scott subiera con él. En cambio, subió conmigo como planeaba desde el principio, eso me hizo sonreír. Estaba claro que Derek no ganaría ningún concurso de popularidad en un futuro cercano.

"lidera el camino, inútil" dije haciendo ademan de que continuara una vez subí también al auto.

Solo se limito a fulminarnos con la mirada y partió hacia la casa de los Lahey.

* * *

Scott

Los tres entramos en casa de Isaac, si no fuese por las cintas y la falta de luz se vería como cualquier casa, aunque la sensación que daba no era muy hogareña y creo que podría sentirla incluso si no fuera un hombre lobo, quiero decir era un ambiente... tenso, esa era la palabra.

"Si Isaac no mató a su padre, ¿quién fue?"

"no lo sé aun" respondió Derek

"¿cómo sabes que no está mintiendo?"

"por que confió en mis sentidos..."

"y por que Isaac le temía demasiado a su padre como para intentar algo que muy posiblemente fallaría" intervino Lenya *¿fallar?*

"pero ahora es un hombre lobo, uno muy posiblemente fuera de control" insistí, después de todo era una posibilidad.

"pueda que así sea, pero sus poderes no estarán completos hasta su primera luna llena" su voz comenzaba a sonar lejana, di media vuelta y la vi doblar hacia la cocina "...es muy posible que lo que sea que pasara anoche activara solo parte de ellos" se encontraba mirando un fragmento de cristal cubierto con sangre, a sus pies había mas de ellos esparcidos por todo el suelo de la cocina.

"¿ves? Su padre no era alguien fácil de tratar, ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de formular algo para atacarlo" dijo Lenya nuevamente, señalando imágenes de armas en uno de los pilares y otros en la nevera. Y entonces comenzó a... creo que eran insultos, no lograba distinguir el idioma.

"crees que eso cuenta toda la historia? Deberías ver el sótano" dijo Derek, por primera vez reconociendo la presencia de Lenya y llevándonos hasta el lugar.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" pregunté un poco inseguro a Derek

"motivo... ¿quieres aprender cómo usar todos tus sentidos? Comienza ahora.

"¿y que busco?"

"Sigue tu intuición" guiaba.

"¿qué paso aquí?" dije más para mí mismo que para ellos, el sentimiento de incomodidad, de pesadez, no sé qué era exactamente, pero era obvio que era difícil estar aquí, los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban mientras más me adentraba.

"la clase de situación que deja una marca" contesto Derek muy detrás de mí, en el borde de las escaleras. Observe unas marcas en el piso, era obvio que eran marcas de arrastre, al darme cuenta de que Lenya se encontraba a mi lado, regrese a verla, pero ella no me prestaba atención, se encontraba petrificada observando un viejo congelador delante de nosotros.

Avanzamos hacia él, ahora entendía porque Len se había petrificado, la sensación de terror emanaba del interior de esa cosa, tus instintos comenzaban a gritar que te alejaras; casi comienzo a hiperventilar cuando regrese a ver a Len, ahora se encontraba realmente furiosa.

"ábrelo" dijo de pronto Derek, casi provocándome un infarto cuando prendió repentinamente la linterna.

Derek tenia razón, lo que había dentro de ese congelador, no era nada comparado con lo de arriba, esto contaba mucho mejor la historia y era mas que seguro que la policía lo tomaría como un móvil para acusar a Isaac.

El olor a sangre llego a mis fosas nasales, sabía que no era la sangre dejada en todos los desesperados arañazos alrededor del congelador. Era Lenya, sus puños temblaban y al parecer trataba de controlarse lo mejor posible enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas. En ningún momento dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente la imagen frente a ella, supongo que al igual que yo, imaginando a Isaac ahí dentro.

"por eso te dijo que si" dije repentinamente, no era una pregunta.

"Todos quieren poder"

"Si te ayudo, debes detenerte, no puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo a todos, en hombres lobos"

"Puedo, si eso quieren" contesto Derek de forma petulante

"¿Le advertiste sobre los Argent, sobre la cacería?"

"sí y lo pidió aun así" dijo medio orgulloso.

"claaaro... porque de seguro tú no tuviste un buen discurso de venta. 'Ya no estarás solo, jamás volverán a patearte el trasero, todos te respetarán y bla bla bla'... conozco esos discursos. No eres más que otro imbécil que quiere carne de cañón para su guerra. Adelante, ve por ahí convirtiendo a todos los niños que puedas y cuando por fin los maten; veremos si tu conciencia puede soportarlo... si es que si quiera tienes una" dijo Lenya por fin recobrando su voz y prácticamente escupiendo esto último a Derek. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"tu no me conoces, cazadora, así que no hables de mi como si lo hicieras" refuto irritado.

"muérete Hale" contesto Lenya, ya subiendo las escaleras. Esta vez lo llamó por su apellido... era serio. Ella bien pudo haber matado a Derek en su primer encuentro, pero solo jugó con él, no quería saber que seria si ella se encontraba realmente enojada.

Lenya tenia razón, inmediatamente se fue, no hizo mas que mencionar que sabia de mi secreto con Allison y 'venderme el discurso' como ella lo había llamado, de como él era mi mejor opción si quería sobrevivir como omega, sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza, junto a mis anteriores sospechas, Derek solo quería poder y control, realmente no le importábamos.

Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del año pasado, donde solo me uso como carnada para el Alfa, (que resulto en Peter, por cierto) sus 'enseñanzas' solo eran para mantenerme cerca; porque sabía que no podía preguntarle a alguien más, aun así, aprendí mucho más de Stiles. Como sea la decisión estaba tomada, no quería ser parte de algo que carecía de humanidad, ese no era el camino. Pero Isaac no tenía culpa alguna.

"no soy parte de tu manada... pero quiero ayudar, también es mi responsabilidad"

"¿por qué, por ser uno de nosotros?" dijo de forma un poco burlona, como si fuese totalmente equivocado ayudar a alguien fuera de tu manada, desinteresadamente o solo porque tienes corazón.

"Porque es inocente" y lo decía enserio, no importaba si había sido un tonto al aceptar voluntariamente este tipo de vida o si se había dejado convencer por Derek para unírsele, él ya había pasado por demasiado.

* * *

Lenya

"maldita sea!" dije más allá de la frustración e impotencia, seguía sin entender del todo a los humanos, ¿cómo podían comportarse de esa forma? Se supone que yo soy el monstruo. Y luego estaba Derek, ese bastardo hijo de... Argg!

Arranque él auto, y comencé a conducir hacia la estación, al diablo con los planes, lo haría a la vieja escuela; evitando cámaras, identificaciones falsas, mucha persuasión y de ser posible ningún herido por el cual responder.

De todas formas, llame a Stiles, no seria de ninguna ayuda si todos llegábamos al mismo tiempo con versiones diferentes.


	12. Capítulo 12: La fuga

Stiles

"hola, perdón, Harris apenas me dejo salir del castigo, y se quedó con mi teléfono hasta ahora" el profesor había apagado mi móvil, para cuando el castigo acabo, rápidamente lo encendí y había varias llamadas perdidas de Scott y de Allison, las mas insistentes eran de ella, así que le regresé la llamada.

"tenemos que hacer algo ahora, me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre Lydia y sobre como la mordió Peter, luego le dieron ordenes a un hombre..." dijo apresuradamente antes de que la interrumpiera.

"espera, ¿qué hombre?"

"uno vestido como ayudante del alguacil"

Justo en ese momento mi teléfono emitió un sonido, otra llamada estaba entrando. Rápidamente reconocí el nombre, la acepté y enlace junto a la que tenía con Allison.

"hola Lenya, justo estaba hablando con Allison, me decía algo sobre una caja?" repetí habiendo medio escuchado lo último que dijo.

"amm. Si, a este hombre le dieron una pequeña caja con un grabado en la tapa... está en uno de estos libros, deja le tomo una foto" mientras tanto le informe de forma rápida a Lenya lo del hombre. La foto llego de manera inmediata.

"¿la tienes?" pregunto Allison

"sí, wolfsbane" dije simplemente.

"eso... ¿Qué significa?"

"la flor 'mata lobos', a lo largo de los siglos se ha mencionado como lo mas efectivo contra ellos" dijo Lenya por fin uniéndose a la conversación.

"chicos tenemos que hacer algo." Dijo Allison ahora más preocupada.

"ya casi llego a la estación, ¿creen que este hombre se encuentre muy lejos de allí?" pregunto Lenya, esta vez podía oír como aceleraba el auto.

"quizás este a medio camino, puedo retrasarlo" respondió Allison muy segura.

"si, eso es una muy buena idea, me daría la oportunidad de sacarlo antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas" acordó Len, al parecer ellas dos ya tenían un plan.

"¿esta Scott contigo?" pregunté, ya que era raro que no lo oyera.

"no, se quedó, con Derek en casa de Isaac. Esta noche tuvimos un golpe de realidad demasiado fuerte, le vendría bien el apoyo." Dijo sin entrar en ninguna clase de detalle.

"okay, entonces eso hagamos, iré por Scott, Allison; una vez que lo retrases, alcánzanos y Lenya... suerte"

"gracias, igual ustedes" y colgó. Solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido esta noche.

Justo cuando estaba por arrancar mi jeep, entro la llamada de Scott, me contó rápidamente cómo habían ido las cosas en casa de Isaac, sobre todo con Lenya y Derek, además de que el efecto de la luna llena no estaba del todo bajo control como él había dicho esta mañana. Quizás Lenya tenía razón y lo que hoy habían descubierto puso a su lobo en el límite.

Como sea, una vez que le informe del plan de las chicas, me pidió que mejor fuese a la estación entregándole las cadenas a Allison en el camino, así ella podría ir a encerrarlo una vez que ella terminase su parte del plan, y yo me ocuparía de irrumpir hasta las celdas en caso de que fallara el primer plan, pues conocía a la perfección el lugar; Derek seria parte de este segundo plan, pues quien mejor que el alfa de Isaac para mantenerlo bajo control.

* * *

Lenya

Llegue a la estación, tan solo ocho minutos después de que colgara con los chicos, era un buen tiempo considerando que Allison retrasaría al asesino. Solo esperaba poder entrar fácilmente sin que quedaran rastros de que alguna vez estuve ahí.

Genial, las cámaras de la entrada estaban apagadas por alguna razón, no emitían ningún tipo de luz, una sola oficial en recepción, y dos mas en sus escritorios, al parecer era una noche muy tranquila o quizás los demás estaban patrullando. Mi día de suerte.

"h-hola?" dije fingiendo inseguridad, la oficial salió al recibidor.

"dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?" dijo indiferente

"vera, tuve un problema con mi coche a unas dos cuadras, obviamente no soy de por aquí, tuve un largo viaje y ahora mi móvil también está muerto" dije arrojando la historia de damisela en apuros y fingiendo un acento inglés. "¿cree que podría recomendarme un buen lugar de descanso?" dije sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella soltó un suspiro algo exasperado, entonces saco un mapa justo debajo del mostrador y comenzó a señalar un punto en el. "estamos aquí, okay? Si sigues dos cuadras más y doblas a la derecha vas..." y entonces acaricie su mano con un poco de mi energía.

"escúchame muy bien hermosa, tu y yo jamás nos hemos visto, si alguien alguna vez pregunta que fue lo que paso no recordaras mi rostro, si acaso solo mi acento..."

"tienes un sexy acento..." dijo completamente 'hipnotizada' por la lujuria que le inyectaba.

"lo sé cariño, quizás dentro de poco veas entrar a uno de tus compañeros... muy sospechoso, él será el responsable de todo el incidente" aún acariciando su mano y antebrazo.

"que incidente?" pregunto aun 'drogada'

"no te preocupes de eso ahora querida, solo recuerda nunca me has visto, nadie importante ha pasado hoy por aquí, ahora dime donde están las celdas"

Deje a la chica en recepción y de paso pregunte por una segunda salida, la cual estuvo feliz de señalar junto con el código, dijo que las cámaras de todo el complejo habían sido apagadas por una falla en el sistema apenas ayer. Seguro que ese falso policía tuvo algo que ver; mejor para mí.

Justo cuando llegué al área de detención, vi como Isaac había arrancado la puerta de su celda, en su rostro ya no se reflejaba la dulce sonrisa y hermosos ojos con los que tanto lo molestaba, en cambio había unos ojos amarillos, gruñidos y colmillos deseosos de destrozar lo primero que encontrasen.

"hey Isaac! Cal-ma-do... me recuerdas ¿cierto?" dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí, no retrocedí, en cambio me asegure de tener a la mano, el pequeño cuchillo al cual sumergí la punta en el sedante, en caso de que no pudiera por mi cuenta.

El solo gruñía y pronto corría hacia mí, lo esquive y deje que se abalanzara contra la pared que tenía a mis espaldas, aproveche la oportunidad para intentar someterlo.

"se que estas por ahí en alguna parte Isaac! Lucha contra el instinto, eres más fuerte que el"

Su fuerza era dos veces la mía, así que fue fácil para él apartarme de su espalda con un codazo en mi estómago, apenas retrocedí, él levanto sus garras e hirió profundamente mi brazo.

"¡mierda!" dije siseando, esta vez me agache y barrí sus piernas, haciéndolo caer; rápidamente me subí encima de él, sostuve sus manos con las mías y deje que mis ojos se tornaran de su color sobrenatural.

"¡BASTA!" por un momento dejó de pelear, entonces me miro atentamente por un momento aun gruñendo. Pronto los gruñidos pararon y el reconocimiento inundo su rostro "ahí estas pequeño krasivyye glaza" dije acariciando su mejilla, recorriendo sus facciones lobunas con una de mis manos ahora libre. "debemos irnos" él asintió.

Cuando comencé a levantarme, olí sangre y definitivamente no era mía, doblando por el pasillo, venia un oficial... arrastrando a Stiles; a quien dejó caer para realizar su tarea, pero no contaba con que Isaac ya hubiese escapado de su celda, este me aparto un poco del camino y se paró frente a mí, volviendo a gruñir, se abalanzo al falso oficial quien comenzó a defenderse y al mismo tiempo, intentando inyectar a Isaac con el wolfsbane. No tardo mucho en deshacerse de él, solo basto un movimiento de su mano y con su nueva fuerza, lo mando a volar contra la pared, pronto se encontraba yendo también por Stiles.

"detente Isaac!" volví a hacer el truco de los ojos, mientras me paraba frente a él, extendiendo mi brazo no lesionado para que tomara mi mano "debemos irnos... todos" dije mirando a Stiles, con lo cual Isaac volvió a gruñir, okaaay, nada de atención compartida. Apreté su mano y fue ahí donde Derek entró.

"tarde princesa, pronto vendrán a averiguar qué ha ocurrido, debemos irnos. ¡Ahora!" dije casi arrastrando a Isaac; los códigos no fueron necesarios, nuevamente el oficial debió ser el culpable. Cuando por fin salimos y doblamos por el callejón para poder llegar a los autos. La influencia de la luna parecía mas grande ahora sin paredes de por medio. Isaac comenzó a descontrolarse nuevamente, respiración acelerada y gruñidos, pero no soltó mi mano. Ahora más alejados de la estación, nos hice parar por un momento, los chicos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, solo siguieron su camino.

"mírame, debes pelear contra el instinto, no te controla, tú lo controlas a el, eres fuerte, sé que lo eres." dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"n-no puedo, te lastime... sangras... quería... quería matarte" dijo entre gruñidos y aun sin mirarme, enserio mataría a Derek!

"hey, soy resistente ¿recuerdas?" comenzó a abrir los ojos, me miró fijamente por un instante y entonces sonrió débilmente. Probablemente mi respuesta le recordó la primera vez que nos vimos, como me había curado y pronto sus labios estaban en los míos.

Una vez que comencé a absorber la ira, el pánico y la tristeza de él, dejando en su lugar la calma, sus facciones de lobo comenzaban a retroceder; convirtiendo el beso en algo casi tierno. Inmediatamente sentí la calma en él dejé de absorber su energía.

"ahí están, ese par de hermosos ojos" dije una vez rompimos el beso, él solo sonrió y toco mi brazo antes herido, como para asegurarse que estaba completamente curado.

"gracias" dijo con su frente ahora sobre la mía. "por evitar que lastimara a alguien inocente" obviamente refiriéndose a Stiles, y muy posiblemente a los otros oficiales. "...y lamento tanto haberte lastimado" dijo totalmente avergonzado.

"shhh... tranquilo, no es tu culpa, dile a Derek que mas le vale enseñarte todo lo de ser un lobo o esta vez si vamos a tener una charla... más interesante" dije sin amenazar, después de todo ahora él era su alfa y aun no sabía cómo respondían a ese tipo de cosas.

"¿qué diablos les toma tanto tiempo?" dijo irritado Derek desde la entrada del callejón.

"que te importa princesa, todavía de que llegas tarde" dije comenzando a caminar, Isaac detrás de mí.

Una vez llegamos a los autos (bueno al de Derek y al mío que estaban a dos cuadras de la estación) llame a Isaac, que estaba por subir al cámaro.

"¡espera!" dije tomando de mi mochila mi móvil de repuesto. "como supongo que el tuyo quedo en la estación junto a tus otras cosas; toma este, solo hay dos números grabados, el mío y el de mi hermano George... llámanos cuando lo necesites"

"¿ya terminaron? Debemos irnos Isaac" dijo Derek desde el asiento del conductor.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, este tipo ya me tenia harta "tampoco te mataría decir gracias, después de todo, tampoco soy tu sirvienta para andar limpiando tu mierda." un reflejo de lo que le dije sobre Scott, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hoy mas temprano.

A punto de darme la vuelta para ir también a mi auto, sentí el tirón de mi brazo, era Isaac reclamando mis labios por segunda vez esa noche, esta vez solo fugazmente.

"yo si lo diré, gracias" dijo sonriendo de lado y subiendo al coche junto a Derek.

* * *

Stiles

"okaaay... sí que estaba agradecido." Dije totalmente desconcertado, eso si no me lo esperaba. De que rayos me había perdido.

Lenya comenzó a reír. "sube, te llevo a tu auto, se que solo son dos cuadras, pero será una excusa de porque tu jeep esta abandonado frente a la estación" y tenía razón, seria raro que el jeep este ahí en medio de un escape sin mí a la vista.

Pronto pregunto cómo habíamos pasado la recepción. Le conté que cuando llegamos, la oficial solo hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Derek intento ligar con ella (al parecer eso hirió un poco su ego) estuve apunto de delatarme a mi mismo por la carcajada que casi soltaba, pero todo fue bien. Entonces ella me explico lo que había hecho con la oficial y al parecer al único que vio fue a Derek, pero el total sospechoso sería el cazador desmayado en las celdas, al parecer pensó bien su salida.

"estoy segura que podrá vivir con el ego que le queda" dijo volviendo a reír "como sea, cuéntame cómo le fue a Scott en cuanto lo sepas, le llamaría, pero no quiero interrumpir nada" dijo claramente refiriéndose a que se había quedado con Allison.

"cuenta con ello. Y oye, gracias por lo de hoy, puede que mis intenciones no fueran completamente para el bienestar de Isaac, pero mi padre y sus compañeros también me preocupaban." Dije mientras estacionaba detrás de mi jeep.

"tranquilo, no hay problema, lo importante es que estuviste ahí cuando alguien te necesitó, es lo que cuenta. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que llegaste a salvo" agrego esto último mientras me bajaba de su auto, el cual era... woah, por un momento entendiendo a Scott, sin embargo, no cambiaría por nada a mi fiel Roscoe.

"okay. También cuídate" le respondí, ella solo sonrió y entonces arrancó.

A la mañana siguiente el hecho de que Isaac ahora era un fugitivo no había pasado desapercibido, los profesores nos pidieron atentamente informar si lo veíamos, no queriendo que el alumnado entrara en pánico, no explicaron los motivos, sin embargo, era mas que obvio que seguía siendo el único sospechoso por el asesinato de su padre.

Yo solo sabia que hoy quería descansar de los problemas, así que intente convencer a Scott para que saliéramos, pero como siempre saco una lista de todo lo que no quería escuchar. ¡Vamos! que ahora Isaac era totalmente problema de Derek, nosotros ya cumplimos con sacarlo, bueno en realidad fue más Lenya y tenía razón, en ningún momento Derek fue de ayuda y mucho menos agradeció una vez cumplida la misión, por que debería importarnos ahora.

"¿cómo que no puedes esta noche?"

"No lo sé, esa cosa que vimos anoche, la desaparición de Isaac, el abuelo de Allison, lo que pasa con Derek... no sé, no me siento bien" sip, justo lo que no quería oír. Y luego estaba esa cosa de la que me hablo Scott esta mañana cuando pase por él.

Junto a Allison habían tenido un encuentro con alguna clase de criatura reptil, o esa era la descripción de Allison, a quien casi había atacado cuando ambos estaban en casa de Isaac, no tenían ni idea de que pudo haber sido, pero si sabían que era rápida y no temía a los hombres lobos, lo cual ya era un problema. Por favor ¿acaso nadie conocía la palabra descanso por aquí? Si no se encontraban tratando de conquistar al mundo, se encontraban divirtiéndose o divirtiéndose conquistando al mundo, como sea Stiles siempre estaba en los lugares menos divertidos.

Dos días, solo dos días habían bastado para saber de la nueva gran jugada de Derek ¿acaso ese hombre no había aprendido nada? Eso era lo que me preguntaba mientras veía a una nueva y sexy Erica, entrando a la cafetería como si el mundo le perteneciera, la cara de Scott no era muy diferente, después de todo me contó su conversación con Derek y su clara intención de seguir convirtiendo a todos los que aceptaran 'la mordida'.

Sin embargo, hoy no seria mi problema, ya había hecho planes para salir con los chicos, por fin convenciendo a Scotty para que dejase la capa en casa, aunque sea por hoy. Además, esos cincuenta dólares no regresarían a mi bolsillo; nadie impediría que tomara la oportunidad de salir con mi diosa pelirroja.

Aun así, no evito que me debatiera si contárselo a Lenya o no, pese a que era una cazadora no parecía compartir la visión blanco/negro de los Argent, debería estar enterada; después de todo ella ahora vive en esta ciudad y tiene a alguien muy humano de quien se preocupa. Tal vez no mate a Derek solo por algo como esto.

* * *

Lenya

Juro que voy a matar a Derek. ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? va por ahí mordiendo y babeando a todos los que se encuentra ¿cree que esto es un juego?, el que yo; hasta el momento no haga nada, no quiere decir que más incidentes como el del falso oficial no vayan a repetirse. Está claro que ellos no se andan por las ramas cuando llegan a ver tus garras y colmillos, si sigue así, pronto estarán en las entradas de las escuelas verificando alumno por alumno.

Aun con lo irritada que me había puesto esta noticia, agradecía a Stiles por haberme avisado. A este paso los asuntos de hombres lobos me explotarían en la cara mucho antes que el 'NO apocalipsis'.

Hablando de ello, había hecho algunas llamadas a distintos cazadores, Dean regreso al ruedo. Los Winchester siempre eran noticia entre algunos de los cazadores más jóvenes, pues para muchos eran como las mas grandes estrellas del rock, como sea... también se mencionaba a los Campbell, al parecer estaban relacionados con los dos Winchester, nadie pudo confirmar esto por completo, pero definitivamente eran ellos de los que George había hablado cuando me contó lo del regreso de Sam.

La zorra de Mallory seguía de luna de miel o yo que sé, al otro lado del charco, donde sea que eso sea, ya que solo sabia este dato por lo que le dijo a Jake. Sabía que se encontraba bien, ella era una de las personas con las que tenía parte del vínculo, si estuviera en peligro, lo sentiría. Una lastima el que este lejos, ella es muy buena investigando cosas y sacando información de la gente también. Y esta vez necesitaba de su ayuda para arrojar, aunque sea un poco de luz en todo este asunto.


	13. Capítulo 13: Pelea injusta

Stiles

Aun cuando Lydia tuvo un ataque de histeria, no dejó de ser una de las mejores noches que he tenido, después de todo, tuve la oportunidad de hablarle y tomarla de la mano, aunque solo haya sido para que me arrastrara por toda la pista de patinaje demostrándome sus habilidades artísticas.

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Boyd por casi toda la escuela para entregarle el juego de llaves que me había... alquilado, pero no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo su mesa estaba completamente vacía, ¿enserio me harían preocuparme una vez mas? A este paso tendré canas antes de los veinte.

"Scott... ¿ves eso?"

"¿Una mesa vacía?" dijo desconcertado

"Si, ¿pero es la mesa de quién?" dije guiándolo como a un niño.

"... ¡Boyd!" por fin dándose cuenta.

* * *

"Iré a la pista de hielo a ver si esta ahí, si no está en casa, llámame. ¿entendido?" Dijo Scott totalmente 'con la capa puesta' mi falta de respuesta solo lo hizo sospechar "¿Qué?"

"No crees que deberíamos dejarlo... a Boyd. Derek los deja elegir ¿no es así?" por favor que diga que sí.

"No podemos" ¡rayos!

"Debes admitir que Erica luce muy bien, de hecho... luce sensacional..." dije en tono de ensueño, era verdad, el cambio le había sentado muuuy bien.

"¿Como crees que luciría con una bala de wolfsbane en la cabeza?" y como siempre, podía contar con mi Scotty para tirarme del acantilado más alto.

"Claro, solo digo que esto no es tu responsabilidad ¿entiendes?" dije intentando una vez más a que desistiera.

"Si lo es, sabes, esto se saldrá de control y eso me hace responsable" si entiendo que se sienta responsable, después de todo ayudamos a matar a Peter y eso hizo de Derek un alfa. Aww bienvenida resignación.

"¡Bien te apoyo! y debo decir que este heroísmo nuevo me parece muy atractivo"

"...Cállate"

"No, enserio. ¿quieres que nos besemos un segundo? A ver qué se siente."

* * *

Mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento, decidí que seria bueno que Scott tuviese alguna clase de respaldo, quizás a Scott no le guste esto del todo, pero si era cierto que Derek estaba apunto de convertir a Boyd, ahora toda la manada estaría ahí, uno contra tres no eran las mejores estadísticas. Incluso si Scott ahora era un poco mas experimentado que los dos betas; Derek seguía siendo un alfa y Peter había sido un buen ejemplo del poder que tenían.

'Lenya, hola... cuanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?' dije yéndome por las ramas.

'¿Qué hizo Derek ahora, Stiles?'

'...q-quien dijo algo sobre Derek, pff...' dije buscando las llaves de mi jeep.

'Stiles... siempre que me llamas, es para darme alguna queja sobre él. Seria lindo que un día de estos simplemente me invites a almorzar, o a cenar, al bar, los bolos, donde sea que haya alcohol, yo que sé, no soy exigente, así que ¡habla!'

'okay, okay, te invitare a nuestra próxima excursión, no prometo lo del alcohol. Ahora mismo Scott va tras uno de los posibles objetivos de Derek, es en la pista de hielo, yo estoy por llegar a su casa'

'quieres apoyo para Scott ¿no? Le ganan en número' dijo claramente viendo el dilema, ¿por qué Scott no veía este tipo de cosas?

'¿Sería mucho pedir?' pregunte un poco inseguro quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado, no era su pelea después de todo.

'Para nada, voy en camino, te estaré avisando' dijo de la manera más casual y entonces colgó.

* * *

Lenya

Tomé el casco de mi moto mientras aun hablaba con Stiles, para cuando termine la llamada ya estaba echando a andar el motor, siendo alguien que se movía continuamente por el país, era bueno tener algo que hacer si tenia que quedarme por aquí un tiempo.

"...no sé qué quieres, pero hay otros modos" llegue justo cuando Scott intentaba convencer al chico de la pulidora a decir 'no'. Un rápido vistazo me hizo darme cuenta que no éramos los únicos aquí, Stiles tenía razón al preocuparse, Scott era superado en número.

"no quiero almorzar solo todos los días!" ...una de las razones mas viejas de la existencia, la soledad.

"sí lo que quieres son amigos, hay otros... mucho mejores que Derek" muy cierto.

"eso me duele Scott, es decir... si lo que pretendes es calificarme, al menos hazlo... en consenso. Erica ¿cómo ha sido tu vida desde que me conoces?" que entrada tan de flojera Derek, como siempre toda una princesa.

"Hmm... ¿en una palabra? Transformadora" dijo la chica mostrando sus colmillos en un gruñido, vaaaya era como ver a un montón de cachorritos, pelearse por atención en la tienda de mascotas.

"¿Isaac?"

"Me molesta un poco ser fugitivo, pero aparte de eso, me gusta" sip, la arrogancia es contagiosa ¿acaso era un requisito? ...aparte de vestir cuero negro? No es que me moleste, Isaac se veía muy bien... Como sea, prefería al dulce y agradable Isaac.

"Oigan esperen, no creo que sea justa esta pelea"

"Entonces vuelve a casa Scott" sonreí ante esto, porque Scott irradiaba seguridad, no miedo.

* * *

Vi a Isaac ser arrojado fácilmente por Scott hasta el otro lado de la pista, me incomodo un poco, después de todo había sido una gran defensora de este chico; pero seamos sinceros, no le haría mal una paliza de vez en cuando, sobre todo si Derek lo estaba contagiando. La chica, Erica, fue arrojada contra la pulidora. ¡Qué buena pelea! Debí traer palomitas.

De pronto Scott tacleo a Isaac, descuidándose por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Erica de subirse a su espalda para atacarlo; de alguna forma, maniobro muy bien a ambos, terminando con éxito la pelea. El rostro de Derek parecía un poco... ¿orgulloso? Es como si ya esperara este resultado.

"¿no entienden? No lo hace por ustedes, solo quiere mas poder, solo se trata de él. Los hace sentir que les da un regalo, cuando lo único que hizo fue convertirlos en sus perros guardianes." Dijo arrojando a ambos betas a los pies de su alfa.

"Es cierto, se trata de poder" contesto Derek con actitud burlona y avanzando hacia McCall, así que eso era... se notó orgulloso ante el resultado porque quería una confrontación con Scott. Hacerle ver que era débil porque estaba solo, una vez más intentando que se una a su manada. Sin darme cuenta comencé a avanzar hacia la pista, ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de mi a escasos metros.

Derek golpeaba a Scott con mucho poder, certeramente y aun cuando podía mantenerse muy bien ante un alfa, obviamente más fuerte que él... estaba claro quien seria el ganador. Cuando Derek impacto a McCall en el hielo y vi a este escupir sangre, me enfureció. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis manos comenzaron a despedir energía, solo sé que una daga fue arrojada al hombro de Hale.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño... Hale?" dije prácticamente escupiendo su apellido.

"...Lenya" oí diminutamente tras de mí, sabía que era la voz de Isaac, pero decidí ignorarlo.

"vete... Len" dijo Scott sangrante y sin aliento desde el piso.

"haz caso a tu amigo y lárgate cazadora, este no es tu asunto" contestó Derek, apartando el pie que había puesto sobre el pecho de Scott.

"lo es cuando hieres a mis amigos, pero que vas a saber tu sobre eso" sonreí burlonamente "Todo ese poder del que presumes y lo único que haces es meterte con niños" suspiré dramáticamente.

"ultima advertencia, esta vez no será tan fácil, si debo arrancar tu garganta por interponerte, lo haré" dijo gruñendo e ignorando a Scott por completo.

"aww... promesas, promesas. ¿Qué esperas princesa?" dije retándolo, como si tan solo esperara esas palabras, avanzó hacia mí.

Él dio el primer golpe, el cual detuve con mi antebrazo, era potente, cuando decían que una manada te daba poder, lo decían literalmente, Derek era más fuerte. La ultima vez solo había jugado con él, pero esta vez si debía quemar todo mi tanque de energía, que así sea.

Era obvio que esta era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y él tenia garras muy afiladas con que atacar, mis dagas solo servían a larga distancia, así que serían inútiles. Tenía que adaptarme, recubrí con energía mis dedos, materializando mis propias garras; para cuando atacó nuevamente, intentando rasgar mi estómago, gire a su derecha, su descuido al atacarme me dio la oportunidad de enterrar mis garras en su costado; aprovechando su sorpresa y dolor, conecte mi rodilla a su rostro, se tambaleo un poco, pero cuando estaba apunto de inclinarme para barrer sus pies y derribarlo; me tomó de una pierna, enterrando sus garras mientras tiraba lo suficiente de ella para derribarme. Mi impacto con el hielo fue tremendamente doloroso y justo cuando Derek estaba por asestar un pisotón a mi estómago, rodé hacia un lado y rápidamente barrí mi pie, esta vez haciéndolo caer. Muy cerca podía oír los gruñidos, parecían venir de un solo lobo, Erica, pero en ningún momento pareció que intervendría.

Rápidamente subí encima de él y azoté su cabeza contra el hielo, entonces sus garras se hundieron en mi abdomen, él sonrió burlonamente, quizás pensando que esto había terminado. Un jadeo salió de mí y escuche mi nombre de dos voces diferentes y alarmadas, pero no podía distraerme, no ahora. Derek aprovecho el haberme herido para darnos la vuelta, ahora con él encima de mí, su puño se conecto en mi rostro una sola vez.

"ríndete cazadora, ahora soy mas fuerte que tu" dijo orgulloso, enterrando sus garras ahora en mi cuello, de alguna forma no letal, solo como advertencia; eso no quería decir que no hicieran daño, escupí sangre por el golpe en el rostro que Derek había propinado. Los gritos de mi nombre en ambos chicos eran más insistentes, oí el arrastre de los pies de Scott, desde donde Derek lo había dejado mal herido y las pisadas apresuradas de Isaac desde donde había sido arrojado por McCall.

Cuando terminó dicha frase, comencé a reír como loca, con sangre aun saliendo de mi boca, creo que fue una imagen por demás desconcertante; haciendo que ambos chicos pararan en seco, lo sé porque deje de escuchar sus pisadas e incluso Derek aflojó su agarre de mí garganta.

"¿más fuerte que yo? No me hagas reír Hale, soy prácticamente veterana de un apocalipsis, peleando incluso contra los jinetes, sí, esos jinetes, un sinfín de demonios y ángeles, he perdido gente muy importante por cosas que te darían pesadillas, y ¿crees que un cachorro como tu me ha derrotado?" dije en tono totalmente frió y de muerte.

Él estaba totalmente perdido, sus garras se habían retirado por completo; su sentido del oído le decía que no podía estar mintiendo, así que comencé a ver como sus engranajes giraban con este pedazo de información. Aprovechando su distracción tome su rostro en mis garras, dos pulgares a sus mejillas y ocho dígitos a su nuca, gritó por el agudo dolor, pues era prácticamente fuego en su cráneo y volvió a enterrar sus garras en mi abdomen, ambas manos esta vez en un intento para que lo soltara, pero ya era tarde, mi agarre estaba muy bien hecho, acerque su rostro al mío, no había necesidad de tocarnos, sobre todo si me encontraba sangrando... no iba a darle de mi sangre.

Revele mis ojos sobrenaturales y comencé a absorber su energía. El trato de alejarse, así que sujete sus caderas con mis piernas, haciendo resbalar sus rodillas en el hielo... logrando una vez más darnos la vuelta mientras seguía absorbiendo. Por un momento mi demonio me dominó y pensé en matarlo ahí mismo, pero esa no era yo, no había sido criada para ser una asesina... para ceder a mi lado demoníaco tan fácilmente y paré, las garras de Derek habían desgarrado tan pronto me curaba y así sucesivamente, cosa de la que no me había dado cuenta, tampoco había notado como la mano de Scott estaba apretando gentilmente mi hombro, y como Isaac le pedía a Derek que se detuviera, bueno a ambos. Erica solo se quedó a una distancia prudente, después de todo era su alfa el indefenso ahora mismo.

Me levante y di un paso atrás, toda esa energía... hizo que me tambaleara un poco, Isaac sujetó mi brazo rápidamente. Estaba furiosa con Derek, pero también con él, así que lo aparte de un empujón.

"¡suéltame!" dije bruscamente, la mirada herida y desconcertada que me dio no pasó desapercibida.

"Sigues herida, necesitas más energía" dijo volviendo a acercarse. Con lo cual retrocedí.

"ya veré de quien la consigo, no te preocupes por mí, Ayúdalo, es él de quien debes preocuparte, después de todo, es tu alfa." dije dando media vuelta. "deberíamos irnos Scott" ayudándolo, pese a la reciente pelea, él se veía peor que yo. Yo con toda esa energía y poder que robe de Derek estaba casi totalmente curada, solo quedaban rasguños en mi abdomen ya no tan profundos, pero él... uff, él tenía huesos aun rotos.

Cuando giramos, Boyd estaba a escasos pasos frente a nosotros.

"No lo hagas, tu no quieres ser como él" dijo McCall aun intentando disuadir al chico.

"Tienes razón..." dijo alzando su chamarra, dejando a la vista la mordida, todo esto y por nada, el chico ya había decidido. "quiero ser como tú" dijo antes de ir a ayudar a su nueva manada.

* * *

Llevé a Scott hasta mi moto no sería lo más cómodo, pero era mejor de como había llegado en primer lugar. Al parecer había venido corriendo, pero en su estado actual eso no era posible. Lo invite a ir a mi casa, así podría curar tranquilamente el resto de sus heridas, pero me dijo que lo llevara hasta su trabajo, que era una clínica veterinaria, okay...

Entramos fácilmente pues tenia un juego de llaves, pero justo cuando hablábamos de que las heridas de garra no se estaban curando...

"es porque son de un alfa" dijo un tipo, casi dándonos un susto de muerte. No es que el cadáver tremendamente desgarrado en la mesa ayudase tampoco. Quiero decir, a lo largo del tiempo he visto mi cantidad justa de esos, pero sé cuando esperarlos, y este momento no era uno de esos. Se suponía que solo éramos nosotros, allanando su lugar de trabajo.

"supongo que tu amiga sabe de tu secreto, así que... creo que ya es hora de que hablemos." Dijo muy serio el hombre. "pero será en otro momento, ellos volverán, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo" escuche mientras me dirigía a la puerta trasera, no sabía quién volvería, pero era mejor vigilar mientras hablaban, al parecer el jefe de Scott sabía mucho más de lo que él pensó.

El cuerpo que tenía tendido en su mesa, ni siquiera él sabia que lo había matado ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con el 'NO apocalipsis'? entonces seguí escuchando.

"...no, pero los Argent si, y esa es la parte crucial, tendrán algún registro o libro, con todas sus descripciones, historias y notas..."

"un diario de cazador, la regla de oro, aunque tacita, entre todos los cazadores" dije interrumpiendo. "por cierto, debemos irnos, ahí vienen" dije poco antes de que ellos escucharan el rechinar de las llantas.

Afortunadamente no había nadie obstruyendo la salida trasera, por lo cual pudimos escapar rápidamente por ahí, pero con solo una mirada nos dimos cuenta que ambos pensamos lo mismo, espiar el informe que el Doc les daría a los Argent.

* * *

"¿habías escuchado de algo como eso?" preguntó Scott una vez que habíamos llegado a su casa.

"nop, quiero decir, he escuchado de muchas cosas, pero uno solo con esos atributos exactos, no... quizás deba preguntarle a George, es un friki de los libros, además de que ayuda a muchos cazadores de vez en cuando. Alguien pudo haber escuchado algo."

"quizás debas agregar a la descripción, que es casi... como un reptil, con cola y todo. Creo que es la misma cosa que Allison y yo vimos en casa de Isaac el día que todos estuvimos ahí"

"parece que fue ayer, que buenos tiempos" dije dramáticamente y con obvio sarcasmo.

"oh por favor! sé seria..." dijo también un poco juguetón "...gracias por lo de hoy, lamento que te hayas involucrado, pero en verdad gracias por el apoyo." Dijo en serio, pero con una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban total gratitud.

"¿bromeas? Pelear con Derek, ¿salir un poco de mi aburrimiento?, pff, tus fiestas son las mejores, invítame a la próxima" regresando la sonrisa "no tienes que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, llámame cuando lo necesites, en fin, que descanses McCall, te avisare tan pronto me entere de algo." Dije volviendo a ponerme el casco y echando la moto a andar.


	14. Capítulo 14: No existen bandos

Isaac

'¡suéltame! ya veré de quien la consigo' las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza nuevamente, claramente estaba furiosa, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo que ahora era, me trató de esa forma, al parecer el meternos con Scott había sido como cruzar una línea.

Salí de mi estupor en cuanto comenzó a ayudar a McCall. Entonces supe, que de alguna forma la había decepcionado. El orgullo herido de Derek, solo nos dejó ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, aun cuando dos enormes agujeros oscuros adornaban sus mejillas, Erica solo parecía no poder aceptar que su alfa había sido derrotado, ni siquiera yo terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Derek parecía un poco más... vivo, una vez que llegamos al almacén, se notaba por como comenzó a gritarnos sobre nuestro desempeño; que si de verdad queríamos sobrevivir, teníamos que tomarnos las cosas enserio, mañana comenzaría a entrenarnos.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas no habían mejorado, nuestro primer 'entrenamiento' no era más que la forma educada de decir que nos estaban dando una paliza. Sentíamos y oíamos como varios de nuestros huesos se fracturaban. Bueno, solo Erica y yo, Boyd disfrutaba de ser el nuevo desde la distancia.

"¿Podrían intentar... no ser tan predecibles?" nos advertía Derek demasiado irritado.

Y entonces Erica lo beso, eso no le agrado en absoluto y fue muy obvio cuando la aventó como si nada. Advirtiéndole sobre hacerlo de nuevo. Lo que dijo después, fue lo mas desconcertante de todo, ¿quería qué ella sedujera a Scott?, de nuevo su insistencia por incluir a McCall en la manada.

Si mal no recordaba, tenía algo con la chica Argent, masoquista lo sé, pero quién era yo para hablar. Como sea, meterse con Scott y muy posiblemente también Stiles no era una buena idea, Lenya lo había dejado muy claro ayer ¿no?

Queriendo salir de la miseria y el drama, aunque fuera por un rato, decidí que sería buena idea interrumpir.

"¿terminamos? Tengo... cientos de huesos que necesitan horas para recuperarse"

"ven aquí" dijo Derek con tono y rostro comprensivo, para inmediatamente quebrar mi brazo "ciento uno... crees que te estoy enseñando como pelear, ¿he? ¡Mírame! Te estoy enseñando a cómo sobrevivir, ¡tu noviecita no va a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte!" ya no había nada comprensivo en su rostro, incluso podía olerse el miedo que Erica y Boyd irradiaban.

Por un momento me recordó a papá, entonces recordé que esa parte de mi vida se había terminado; Derek era mi alfa, pero esta vez no lo dejaría simplemente pisotearme y tampoco que hablara de Lenya, no la conocía.

"¿...por qué no vienen a matarnos ahora? ¿Qué esperan?" lo reté, siempre actuaba como si tuviese todas las respuestas.

"No lo sé... pero planean algo y tu en especial sabes que no es nuestro único problema." Dijo claramente refiriéndose a la cosa que mató a mi padre... y a Len, ante sus ojos ella también era una amenaza. En verdad se detestaban.

"lo que mato al padre de Isaac, creo que mató a alguien más, hasta no saber lo que es, tienen que aprender todo lo que yo sé... tan rápido como puedan" advirtió a los tres para después desaparecer dentro del vagón.

* * *

Lenya

Las cosas pintaban mal, en Beacon Hills y al parecer también en el resto del mundo. Después de tantas llamadas, por fin logré descubrir quien daba caza a los alfas. Crowley había puesto precio a sus cabezas, incluso negociando con cazadores no tan puritanos; algo muy extraño, porque según una fuente (de dudosa confiabilidad) no solo eran alfas, tenía su propio 'zoológico' de criaturas, a todos les preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Cómo abrir el purgatorio?, al parecer solo las primeras bestias lo sabían.

Al final, el peso de la información y toda esa energía robada de hace dos noches me volvió un poco inquieta. Me sentía agobiada en una casa sola y sin mucho que hacer, tampoco es que pudiera irme así sin más de Beacon Hills, fui yo la que dijo 'hasta que nos explote en la cara'... necesitaba distraerme.

Intentando conocer un poco más la ciudad, di un par de vueltas en moto, pero terminé en el bosque practicando tiro. Mis respuestas con las armas de fuego no eran tan rápidas como con mis dagas o los cuchillos, siempre fui mas fanática de los asesinatos silenciosos. Así que me enfoque más en ello, además ahora que tenia un poco de energía extra podría probar algunas ideas.

Hace unos meses di caza a unas Vetalas, una de ellas escapo subiendo al techo del edificio, no sin antes emboscarme. Peleamos y pese a que yo llevaba la ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hice un mal movimiento que supo aprovechar muy bien al tirarme por el borde de la azotea.

Instintivamente pensé en un escudo de energía a mi alrededor, pero al parecer estaba baja de energía y lo único que salió de ambas manos fueron ráfagas, como si de aire se tratara; afortunadamente eso desacelero la caída. La Vetala fue historia tres días después cuando volví a rastrearla, pero ese descubrimiento tuvo que esperar hasta hoy, ya que la energía siempre se agotaba tan rápido como la conseguía.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi energía, mas que nada visualizando lo que quería hacer con ella, pero el tono de mensaje de mi móvil me desconcentró, fui a revisar de que se trataba; en este negocio... y esta ciudad, parece que todo es prioridad.

'Stiles: partido hoy, ¿vienes? No es un bar, pero lo prometido es deuda'

'Lenya: ¿qué? ¿cero alcohol? No suena muy cool'

'Stiles: ¿alcohol en un partido? ¿no puedes simplemente disfrutar de mi compañía como la gente normal? e.e'

'Lenya: jajaja okay, okay, solo dime a qué hora, no prometo nada'

'Stiles: a las 6:00pm, tranquila, socializar no siempre es tan peligroso'

'Lenya: jajaja te sorprendería, pero está bien, intentaré llegar, gracias'

* * *

Isaac

Después de otro día de palizas cortesía de Derek, Boyd y Erica asistirían al juego en la escuela, no sabía en realidad cuales eran sus planes, pero yo aún era fugitivo, así que estar en lugares públicos era problemático, por lo que decidí correr un rato en el bosque.

Un par de horas después me detuve cerca de un sendero y escuché lo que parecían maldiciones... en otro idioma, al poner más atención me di cuenta que era la voz de Lenya. Seguro seguía enojada; por lo que acercarse sería una muy mala idea, después de todo estaba maldiciendo... pero a mis piernas parecía no interesarles, lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba observándola levitar a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, al lograr un poco más de altura, algo falló y simplemente aterrizó sobre su trasero. *Auch! Al parecer, nuestra manada no era la única entrenando.*

"Proklyat'ye! (¡maldita sea!)" claramente frustrada, pero en vez de levantarse solo echo su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Solo me miró fijamente, no supe descifrar por completo dicha mirada, pero al final solo suspiró y dejo que la ayudase.

"gracias... debería irme" fue lo único que dijo, se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar

"Lenya... Len ¡por favor!" dije siguiéndola y apresurándome a bloquear su paso.

"Mira Isaac, esta claro que cuando aceptaste ser parte de la manada de Derek, nos pusiste en una... precaria situación, sabias bien que era cazadora antes de decirle que si..."

"tuve motivos pa..." comencé a justificarme.

"Lo sé, lo vi y yo misma habría matado a tu padre si no se me hubieran adelantado, pero esta vida no es mejor que la que dejaste. Aceptaste esta existencia para escapar, pero no hay escape para esto, y si te quedas con Derek menos, él solo quiere soldados. ¿vas a negarlo?"

"N-no, pero no es como si pudiera decirle 'gracias por el mordisco Derek, hasta luego.' No es tan sencillo, se lo debo"

"Aww Isaac, es lo que intento decirte ¡no le debes nada! no lo hizo por ti, lo hizo por él; solo quiere carne de cañón para su preciada guerra y tú... estas siendo el buen soldado. El tío de Derek fue quien convirtió a Scott y sin embargo le ayudó a matarlo, gracias a Scott ahora es tu alfa, ¿has visto señales de agradecimiento?" no sabía de ello, entonces ese era el por qué quería a Scott en la manada; tiene agallas y habilidad.

"¿entonces dices que mientras siga con Derek me olvide de siquiera saludarte?" dije ya un poco alterado.

Ella se encogió de hombros "tantos altercados con Hale y vas a decirme que ¿no me considera una amenaza de la que quiere deshacerse? Además, Scott también es mi amigo y sigue metiéndose con él..."

"¿así que eliges su bando?" claramente estaba irritado ¿enserio me estaba dejando de lado?

"no existen bandos Isaac, la guerra es guerra y arrasa con todo a su paso... y Hale, no dudara en sacrificarlos como a peones. Cuando fuimos a tu casa dijo y cito... 'puedo convertirlos a todos si es lo que ellos quieren', le da igual quienes sean sus 'soldados' siempre que pueda usarlos. ¿crees que quiero verte caer? No hay bandos, pero si los hubiera, escojo a los humanos; como cazadora mi deber es con ellos y de todos ustedes, Scott es el único que también parece aferrarse a ellos"

"y-yo entiendo... o al menos creo entenderte, en verdad; pero duele que tenga que ser así, eres mi única amiga ¿sabes?" ella creció entre los humanos, su trabajo literalmente era cuidar de ellos, tenia sentido que los escogiera.

"aun puedes contar conmigo si algo sucede... o si solo quieres hablar de cosas random, no hay problema, pero no me hagas escoger, porque debería ser obvio que tu alfa y yo nos odiamos y mi voto no es para él" se burló un poco, pero sabía que era verdad.

Una vez aclarados nuestros puntos de vista, decidimos dejar el tema y conversar de algo menos estresante. Le conté algunas cosas sobre mí y resultó que a ella también le gustaban los cómics, hablamos de muchos de ellos.

Ahora cómodamente acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, me explicó lo que estaba intentando y porque maldecía, incluso le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero dijo que ya había practicado suficiente, que tenia que guardar muy bien su energía; pues no podría ir por ahí provocando a Derek solo para robársela cada vez que tuviera hambre.

Voluntariamente me ofrecí a ser su fuente de alimento, después de todo, la sensación era muy agradable y tampoco quería que fuera con chicos al azar, si debía ser sincero conmigo mismo... eran celos, pero trataba de mantener en cuenta lo que ella era y en cómo me patearía el trasero si se lo decía.

Ella solo se río un poco y me dijo que tuviera cuidado de ser un 'bocadillo' demasiado cooperativo con alguien más, pues no todos los demonios eran amables.

Me contó de como su especie descendía del primer demonio hecho por Lucifer y que al tener esa naturaleza, era susceptible a algunas cosas religiosas, también de como lidiaba con ello. No podía creer como era posible que hablara de Lucifer y demás tan casualmente.

De pronto se volvió muy seria con esto, dijo que estaba confiándome plenamente estos detalles que eran prácticamente su debilidad. Y fue que me di cuenta que tenía razón, antes, la había acusado de haber elegido al bando contrario; de ser así no me estaría contando nada de esto, ni siquiera estaría aquí gastando su tiempo conmigo.

Por un momento me sentí abrumado, pues nunca nadie había tenido tanta confianza en mí. No había palabras para lo que sentí en ese momento, así que solo me limite a observarla con toda mi atención.

"tierra llamando a Isaac... cambio, Houston tenemos un problema... creo que ya se rompió" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y tocando mi nariz con su índice.

Diablos, enserio era hermosa, pasé de contemplar su sonrisa a mirar en detalle sus labios y lo siguiente que supe fue que inclinaba para besarla, ella respondió después de unos segundos, por un momento pensé que me alejaría, pero no fue así. Tome su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, pasando sus uñas cuidadosamente por mi cuero cabelludo, provocando un gemido de mi parte; su respuesta a ello fue tirar esta vez de mi cabello, se sintió tan placentero que un gruñido abandono mi boca en esta ocasión.

Una de mis manos bajo hasta su muslo donde lo enrede en mi cadera acariciándolo una y otra vez, logrando incluso mostrarle el efecto que estaba provocando en mí. Su gemido llego a mis oídos y quería escuchar más de ellos, rápidamente alzándome sobre mis rodillas para un mejor acceso, comencé a atacar su cuello.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mi ventaja y me posicioné entre sus piernas, empujándolas con las mías para hacerme espacio, sin perder más tiempo empujé mí ya incomoda erección contra su centro; provocando gemidos de ambos.

Tiró de mi camisa hasta por fin sacarla de en medio, por lo que era justo que su blusa también desapareciera, solo su sostén me apartaba de admirar sus pechos. Ansioso comencé a moler mi dureza contra ella, mientras mordisqueaba sus senos sobre su sostén, sus gemidos eran cada vez más exquisitos y hundí mi boca en su cuello, mordisqueando y saboreando su carne, dejando muy seguramente un rastro de marcas; los gemidos ocasionales se habían convertido en insistentes gruñidos y mis garras tomaron de manera brusca sus muslos, enredando ambos en mis caderas mientras me estrellaba contra ella, su gemido esta vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte, pero fue el olor de su sangre y el brusco arrastre de sus uñas en mi espalda lo que me sacó del trance.

Miré mi mano y efectivamente mis garras estaban fuera y cubiertas con un poco de su sangre, había lastimado a Lenya; cuando estuve a punto de alejarme de ella en completo horror, apretó su agarre en mi con sus piernas.

"hey tranquilo, estoy bien, es normal okay... el sexo... es algo primitivo, más instinto que raciocinio; es por eso que tu parte animal, que ahora es igual de real que la humana, sale a tomar el control" okay... eso tampoco lo sabía, pero suena lógico. Justo cuando las cosas van bien algo las arruina, yo en muchos de los casos. "solo respira..." cerré los ojos e hice lo que me decía, pronto las garras retrocedieron. Apoye mi cabeza entre sus pechos, y ella solo se dedicó a acariciar gentilmente mi cabello.

"lo siento, pude haberte hecho algo peor"

"shh... está bien, estoy bien, son cosas que iras aprendiendo y manejando cuando tengas más control"

"entonces... podríamos seguir intentando" me sentí confiado debido a su reacción y volví a besarla.

* * *

Lenya

Después de las últimas horas con Isaac y la casi sesión de sexo en el bosque que estábamos teniendo, no podía negar que él me atraía y eso era peligroso, la última vez que perdí a un amante, casi me autodestruyo... aceptando misiones casi imposibles y prácticamente dejándome de alimentar regularmente.

También estaba el hecho de que no quería que fuera uno más en la larga lista de 'chicos de una noche' a los que conocía, me acostaba y me alimentaban... y así en cada cacería. También sabía que no podía quedarme aquí para siempre y jugar a la novia feliz, ya había jugado ese papel y solo me trajo un gran vacío, pero sobre todo, habían muchas cosas pasando ahora mismo, siempre habría algo. Nunca te enamores durante una guerra.

"tranquilo tigre, tal vez sea mejor... que tomes las cosas con calma" en verdad me gustaba, pero comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que significaba. Isaac me recordaba un poco a Jake, pero a diferencia de él, Jake sabía que éramos amigos divirtiéndose, Isaac sin embargo, estaba en la edad de no saber cómo compartimentar ese tipo de cosas. Y esto era enteramente mi culpa.

Aun sí decidiera seguir la corriente, mis instintos siempre serian un obstáculo, después de todo las succubus no fuimos hechas para la monogamia... y los lobos, no importa de qué clase fueran, eran territoriales ¿y si él nunca llegaba a entenderlo?

Y el tono de llamada de Stiles sonó, dándome la oportunidad de escapar de esto... por ahora. Afortunadamente el móvil no estaba tan lejos, así que solo estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo.

"que suce..."

'escuela... piscina... ¡ayuda!' y la llamada se cortó. Al parecer Isaac escuchó el mismo tono aterrado de Stiles, rápidamente nos estábamos poniendo de pie y regresando nuestra ropa a su sitio.

"¿quieres que te deje en el camino? Dije apresurándome hacia la Harley, me puse el casco y arranqué la moto.

"no, estoy bien, apresúrate"

"ve directo a Derek y se cuidadoso, vete ahora" no quería que se topara con el desquiciado abuelo de Allison u otra cosa... y comencé a alejarme.


End file.
